¿Union Forzada?
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Yuuri debe desposarse con el principe de un reino vecino si con ello quiere salvar su propio reino. Lo que al comienzo él siento como una relacion forzada, quiza solo termine siendo algo más. Omegaverse! Viktor alfa! x Yuuri omega! (Mi primer fic del año 3, siento que fue el año pasado la ultima vez que publique algo!)
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien! Por fin se me hace escribir un omegaverse victuuri, ya lo anhelaba. Quería desde mediados de diciembre, pero desgraciadamente mi trabajo se incrementó por esas fechas y fue imposible ;m;**

 **Bien, como sabrán, cada autora maneja el omegaverse de acuerdo a sí mismas y a la conveniencia de sus fics. Cuando tenía 16 años, más o menos, leí mi primer fic omegaverse (un bellísimo usuk ;w;) y aunque ahora tengo 21 aún recuerdo varias cosas de esa historia, además, esta no es la primera vez que escribo un omegaverse, pero aun así, les diré como majeo yo los papeles en la historia. Por otro lado, si ya te consideras cansada de tantas explicaciones sobre el omegaverse no hay problema que te lo saltes, pero recuerda que cada autora lo maneja diferente, así que no te extrañe si lo que lees es diferente de lo que conoces.**

 **Entonces, aquí empieza la explicación omegaverse.**

 **Omegaverse: (copy-past de otro fic)**

 **Se trata de una sociedad estructurada en razas: alfas, betas y omegas, cada una con características propias, son humanos que nacen con una raza definida. En resumidas cuentas, el alfa es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía. Ellos son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados y suelen desempeñarse en empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de grandes beneficios. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. La particularidad de los alfa es que solo pueden procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza. Es muy raro que un alfa logre engendrar con un beta o con otro alfa, generalmente de estas asociaciones (alfa-alfa) nacen los Alfa Pura Sangre; esto, sin embargo, no significa que no hayan excepciones donde, por ejemplo, un omega pueda ser impregnado por un beta, o donde un alfa macho preñe a una hembra beta. Los alfa tienen un nudo en sus genitales, así como los perros. Durante el período de calor del omega, el alfa es completamente atraído por las feromonas que expele el cuerpo de estos, siendo incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo. Cabe aclarar que un alfa puede tener varias parejas si así lo desea (sobre todo si es un pura sangre).**

 **La raza beta es el humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, es muy difícil que un hombre beta preñe a un omega. Se desempeñan en trabajos normales, como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc.**

 **El omega es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se auto lúbrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los ''supresores''. Los omega suelen desempeñarse en trabajos sociales, como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ''reclamados o acoplados'') sin su consentimiento.**

 **Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él.**

 **Se acoplan a través de las ''uniones''. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos. El alfa paga una dote a los padres del omega y luego se produce el matrimonio civil.**

 **Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también.**

 **Es posible cambiar algunos aspectos de esta información de acuerdo al gusto de la autora de algún fic omegaverse, esto es lo esencial, también la autora es libre de escoger el periodo de celo de los omegas.**

 **Y ahora mi versión.**

 **-Betas: iniciemos con betas. Los betas son la raza "normal" de las especies alfa/beta/omega, sin embargo, es un error confundirlos con humanos como nosotros, los betas se dividen en machos y hembras, siendo un 51% más de machos que hembras. Los betas tienen también instintos no son tan fuertes como sus contrapartes alfas/omegas, sin embargo tienen un fuerte sentido de la protección hacia los omegas, ya que las feromonas del "celo" no les afectan como los alfas, tiene un dominio absoluto de sí mismos, por lo que la gente creía erróneamente que los betas no tenían instintos, sin embargo se dice que los betas, por proteger a un omega de las injusticias de los alfas, son fuertes. Como no son afectados por ciclos de celo ellos tienen labores importantes y son la base y el pilar de la sociedad, ya que mientras la pareja alfa/omega se indisponen durante el celo un beta puede perfectamente ocuparse de las obligaciones de los otros dos. Son decididos y amables por naturaleza, son usualmente pacíficos. Solo las mujeres betas pueden engendrar, sin embargo una pareja macho alfa/macho beta y hembra alfa/hembra beta no son mal vistas por la sociedad, aunque por lo regular son extrañas, ya que en ambos casos las personas prefieren tener sus propios hijos, aunque la adopción es una opción. Usualmente estas uniones dan cierta tensión a los betas durante la copulación. Una mujer beta se dice que es tan rápida y flexible como un hombre alfa, y que un macho beta es tan fuerte como una mujer alfa. Las uniones beta/omega también son normales, aunque los betas, por lo usual, prefieren acoplarse a otros betas, ya que mientras que un alfa pone tensión a sus cuerpo, con omegas los betas no cuentan con la resistencia necesaria para soportas los celos intensos de los omegas. Nuevamente la unión macho beta/macho omega y hembra beta/hembra omega no son mal vistas, sin embargo mientras que un macho beta puede quedar en estado con un 5% de posibilidad las hembras tienen una probabilidad de 0%, pero son uniones perfectamente normales, aunque es más usual las uniones macho alfa/hembra beta y macho beta/hembra omega. Las uniones beta/beta dan el índice de natalidad más alto, de un 94%.**

 **-Alfas: un alfa se dice que está en la tope de la pirámide social. Son astutos por naturaleza y muy superior en fuerza, teniendo instintos muy superiores a los betas y omegas. Sin embargo el instinto primario de la reproducción es su punto débil. Hay un 69% de machos alfas y el resto son hembras alfa, la unión macho/macho alfa es absolutamente imposible, los instintos de dominación son demasiado fuertes en ellos para que se dé tal unión, y además es vista de mal gusto en muchos países, la unión hembra/hembra alfa también es inusual por las mismas razones. Sin embargo la unión macho/hembra alfa es un poco más factible, habiendo un índice de natalidad del 15%, ya que la semilla de ambas especies por lo regular se rechaza entre sí. Los compañeros más factibles para los alfas son los omegas, dando un porcentaje de nacimientos mayor a la de alfa/alfa e incluso alfa/beta, siendo un 89% en uniones alfa macho/ omega hembra y alfa hembra/omega macho. El índice macho alfa/omega macho es de un 66% y el de una hembra alfa/hembra omega es de un 37%. Las féminas alfa son más rápidas y flexibles que los machos, y los machos son físicamente más fuertes y resistentes que las hembras. Son increíblemente débiles ante el olor de un omega en celo, son capaces de detectar tal olor hasta a doce km de distancia, y su instinto primario les induce a un alocado frenesí que no se saciara hasta tomar al omega. Son inmunes a las hormonas de otros omegas una vez estén perfectamente unidos a sus propios omegas, tanto así que cuando sus omegas están próximos a su celo ellos mismos lo pueden detectar antes que el mismo omega y tiendes a ser cariñosos con sus parejas. Cuando un alfa está unido a un beta aún puede sentir el olor de los demás omegas y debe tomar supresores muy fuertes para evitar que el instinto les haga reclamar a los omegas, incluso si estos ya están reclamados por un alfa o un beta, el instinto de familia y amor por su pareja más los supresores pueden detener a un alfa de marcar a un omega siempre y cuando el alfa este unido a su beta. Las uniones se dan diferentes que con los omegas, por lo que las relaciones alfa/beta tienden a tener muchas infidelidades. Los alfas empiezan su maduración sexual levemente después de los betas y muy después de los omegas. A los 14-16 años comienzan sus primeras experiencias sexuales con erecciones matutinas o sueños húmedos, y solo a los 15-17 de edad su semilla puede dejar en estado a los omegas y a partir de los 17-19 a las betas.**

 **-Omegas: se dice que los omegas son muy débiles físicamente, aunque su resistencia es incluso mayor a la de los alfas, por tanto pueden dar fácilmente a luz sin peligrar su vida, es raro que un omega muera dando a luz. Hay un 75% de mujeres omega, por lo que los machos son muy escasos y muy codiciados. Se dice que una mujer omega es levemente menos rápida o flexible que un macho beta y un macho omega es levemente menos fuerte que una mujer beta. Sus instintos le evocan más a la protección de las crías, se dice que un omega con crías en peligro puede sacar unas fuerzas que rivalizan perfectamente con los alfas. Los omegas son muy vulnerables durante su celo, por lo que deben encerrarse en un cuarto especial para ellos para soportar su ciclo a salvo, también hay supresores para soportar esos días de dolor, ya que su cuerpo arde por ser llenado por un alfa y dar a luz a la siguiente generación, antiguamente el dolor del celo sin saciar hacia que los omegas salieran a las afueras a tentar alfas, y terminaban embarazados y sin pareja, la tecnología actual tiene esos supresores, aunque al ser tan costosos por lo regular los omegas prefieren encerrarse en esos cuartos especiales, muchos gobiernos del mundo los proveen gratuitamente para seguridad de los omegas. Los omegas pueden entrar en dos fases, "celo" y "calor", pueden parecer lo mismo pero son diferentes. Celo es el estado de frenesí total donde los omegas pierden inhibición y dominio de si, deseando desesperadamente ser marcados, el índice de embarazos en las hembras es de un 89% y dependiendo de la juventud y las semillas puede incrementar el porcentaje o decrementar. Mismo caso para los machos omega. Sin embargo, el calor es el estado fuera del celo donde un omega se exita y produce el líquido lubricante para que su alfa/beta los posean, esta unión da un 67% de probabilidad de dejar preñada a una hembra y de un escaso 21% de dejar preñado a los machos, esta es una razón para algunos machos alfas de escoger un macho omega, ya que es más fácil tener sexo sin preocuparse por las crías. Un alfa puede ser tomado por más de un alfa en su vida, incluso en algunos países, cuando un omega alcanza cierta edad, debe tener sexo con varios alfas y el propio omega escogerá al que crea es indicado para proveerle familia, antiguamente era un tabú copular sin estar unidos, pero últimamente es muy normal. La única manera de esta 100% unidos seria recibir una mordida de parte del alfa, en la parte de la nuca. Una vez marcados es casi imposible que la pareja se deshaga, ya que por lo regular un omega marcado no es tomado por otro alfa. La manera en la que un omega se une a un alfa es mediante un collar de color azul claro o rosa claro (según el género) para que el resto de alfas y betas sepan que el omega ya tiene una pareja seria, aunque algunos alfas hacen ningún caso de ello y los omegas reclamados por un beta usualmente prefieren tener al mínimo los contactos con los alfas. Los celos en los omegas comienzan alrededor de los 12 o 13 años, duran tres días cada tres meses, y dejan de tenerlos entre los 53 y los 56 años. Usualmente también los omegas rechazan tener una relación sentimental con otro omega, instintivamente buscan protección y continuar la especia, ambas cosas no se ofrecen entre omegas, e instintivamente se rechazan.**

 **La semilla reproductiva tiene los siguientes patrones (¿?):**

 **XX es hembra y YX es macho.** _ **αXX**_ **da a una alfa y** _ **αYX**_ **da a un alfa,** _ **ΩXX**_ **da una omega y** _ **ΩYX**_ **da un omega, por lo usual si no hay símbolos es un beta "β"  
Dependiendo de los padres pueden darse diversos resultados. Si un beta tiene un padre alfa y se une a un omega que tiene un padre alfa pueden dar a luz a un hijo alfa, incluso si son uniones alfa/beta, si un alfa con padre omega se une a un beta con padre omega pueden tener hijos omegas, si un alfa tiene un padre beta y se une a un omega con padre beta pueden tener hijos betas. **

**Bien, creo que eso sería todo, si tienen dudas no duden (lol) en preguntar, puede que me dejara algo sin comentar.**

 **ESTE FIC ESTA ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO A KITTY-CHAN, QUIEN FUE LA QUE ME CONVENCIO DE VER YURI ON ICE EN PRIMER LUGAR! FELIZ NAVIDAD SUPER ATRAZADA! (QUIERO A MI VIKKY ;w;) Me costó horrores el fic, pero aquí está, finalmente.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Lastimosamente Yuri on Ice no me pertenece (si lo fuera tendríamos un beso sin censura y quizá sexo insinuado 3 ), todo pertenece a Kubo-sensei y demás.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: uniones forzadas? Matrimonios de conveniencia? Fuera de ello nada :D**

 **Quizá este fic es mi única opción de escribir todo victuuri que quiera (^¶^)/**

* * *

Chapter I  
предисловие  
(Prefacio)

" _Tenemos deberes desde antes de nacer, al servir a nuestra gente, sacrificios hay que hacer. Una princesa otorga esperanza a la nación, ¿quién querría algo más?"_

 _Mulan-Como las demás._

 **強制結婚?** **  
(¿Unión forzada?)**

Yuuri Katsuki, de 21 años, príncipe omega del reino Enkoku, finalmente había recorrido un largo camino hasta el reino de Rosskaya para contraer nupcias con el príncipe alfa del reino invernal.

Enkoku solía ser un poderoso reino militar, sus habitantes estaban adecuadamente entrenados para las guerras, incluso los omegas tenían, al menos, las nociones básicas de defensa. Enkoku era un país tradicionalista, casi a un punto rígido en la mente de sus habitantes. Sin embargo nadie podía quejarse de injusticias, pues cada uno de los soberanos gobernaron con justicia en sus corazones. La nobleza del reino, quizá, les costó algunas tierras. En los últimos siglos el reino había dejado detrás cualquier riqueza o esplendor que brillase entre sus fronteras. Por esa misma razón, el reino estaba por caer en una crisis si no se solucionaba de alguna manera.

El reino de Rosskaya no era precisamente vecino de Enkoku, era un país que debía cruzar un océano para encontrarse, un reino especialmente conocido por ser cubierto del invierno prácticamente todo el año, sin embargo, dicho invierno no impedía que la gente se embebiera en la riqueza o el poder. Rosskaya era uno de los reinos más ricos del continente, y un antiguo aliado de Enkoku.

Hace siglos, cuando Rosskaya enfrento la única y peor de las crisis de su historia, pues un invierno especialmente cruel había robado la vida del ganado, había enfermado al pueblo y había secado los campos, ocasionó que el reino estuviese a punto de desvanecerse en la nieve. Sin embargo, casando a una princesa de aquel reino con una princesa del reino de Enkoku firmo una antigua alianza que salvará a Rosskaya y su gente del helado final.

Y ahora, como una vuelta del destino, llena de peculiaridades, las situaciones se invertían. Enkoku debía entregar una esposa omega para uno de los príncipes alfas de la familia real de Rosskaya, y así, nuevamente, salvar un reino del final.

La familia real de Enkoku, la familia Katsuki, quien hubiese gobernado el reino por tres siglos, era un matrimonio de dos hijos. El rey Toshiya, de 53 años, la reina Hiroko, de 49 años, la princesa alfa Mari, de 25 años, y el príncipe omega, Yuuri.

La familia real de Rosskaya, la familia Nikiforov en la zarina Evgenia, de 48 años, el primer príncipe, Georgi, un omega de 27 años, el segundo príncipe, Viktor, de 24 años, y el tercer y último príncipe, el joven alfa de 15 años, Yuri. El antiguo zar ya había fallecido a sus 60 años.

Era con el segundo hijo con quien Yuuri contraería nupcias.

Aun recordaba cómo había pasado, el cómo había logrado escuchar la "feliz noticia".

Su mejor amiga, su dama de compañía, Yuko, una omega solo dos años mayor que él, corrió hacia su habitación, agitada le comunico que su madre quería hablar con él.

Cuando llego al salón principal del palacio, su madre le conto sobre los problemas del reino, nada nuevo, puesto que Yuuri ya sabía que estaban viviendo periodos difíciles, y de escases. El pueblo se enfurecía con el pasar de los días, y Yuuri temía que pidieran la cabeza del actual rey, su padre.

El padre de Yuuri era algo que no sucedía en Enkoku desde hacía 3 siglos, era un beta. Un beta unigénito del antiguo rey, sin otros herederos al trono su padre fue elegido como el soberano del reino. Sin embargo, su carácter amable y su condición de beta ocasionó que otros reyes subestimaran a su padre, muchos de ellos rompieron los tratos con Enkoku hasta que un alfa ascendiera al trono.

Su padre no podía desposarse con una mujer alfa, viendo el cargo que tenía, la mujer alfa podría encargarse de desterrarlo del trono, y no era recomendada una mujer beta, ya que la probabilidad de que naciera un hijo alfa era demasiado escasa. Así que finalmente contrajo nupcias con una mujer omega, y para bendición de ambos, la primogénita fue una alfa. Sin embargo, incluso con ella, el momento de que ella heredará el reino seguía unos años lejana. El pueblo no soportaría un par de años más.

Pero esa no era razón para comprometer al segundo hijo con un perfecto extraño, o eso pensaba desesperado Yuuri. Es decir, si se necesitaba de una boda, ¿no era perfectamente entendible que el príncipe Georgi, omega, se casase con Mari, una alfa?, ambos eran los primeros hijos, así que la unión de ambos daría salvación al pueblo. Aun así, Yuuri sabía que la verdad o la situación no eran tan sencillas.

Si el príncipe Georgi contraía nupcias con la princesa Mari, el príncipe debería vivir en Enkoku, ya que Mari no podría renunciar al trono, entonces no era conveniente para Rosskaya desposar a su primer hijo con la primera hija de un rey cuyo país se venía en banca rota. Ya que Georgi renunciaría a su apellido para ser Katsuki, entonces Rosskaya no tendría verdadero deber para con Enkoku.

Por otro lado, sí el príncipe heredero al trono, Viktor, quien era un alfa, contraía matrimonio con el príncipe Yuuri, Yuuri debería vivir en Rosskaya, a cambio, la familia real de Rosskaya pagaría los dotes de la novia, y las alianzas se harían más fuertes, en ese caso, sería deber del país de hielo ayudar a la otra nación, sería una obligación.

Yuuri comprendía que ese era su deber, él no era ningún tonto, pero comprenderlo no quería decir aceptarlo. Yuuri estaba indignado, en que sin preguntarle ya le hubiesen prometido a ese alfa a quien solo había visto en un banquete por el cumpleaños del príncipe Yuri.

Yuuri recordaba a Viktor, este era tan alto como un apropiado alfa debí ser, parecía tener buen cuerpo, tenía cabello alvino, ojos azules, y una sonrisa que hacía que las omegas alrededor de este hombre solo se inclinasen a ser reclamadas por él. A Yuuri no le parecía un mal sujeto, pero algo en su encantadora sonrisa se le antojaba falsa. Y además, Yuuri ya había convivido con algunos príncipes alfas, por intentos de su madre de hacer que Yuuri se relacionase y pudiese pronto buscar un buen alfa para proveerle el hogar que necesitase. Todos ellos eran unos engreídos, tenían presunciones altaneras, egos inflados, y se creían mucho mejor de lo que en verdad eran, casi todos ellos eran agresivos en cuanto Yuuri les daba negativas a sus deseos animales.

Yuuri pasó una mano por sus negros cabellos, intentando buscar una razón para negarse. Cuando Mari tuviese 30 años podría ocupar oficialmente el cargo, entonces el resto de sus aliados volverían a sus antiguos tratados con Enkoku, volvería el comercio, volverían los intercambios.

— No tenemos años para esperar pacientes eso, Yuuri —le contesto su madre con tranquilidad.

Su madre era una omega de peso elevado, por su amor por la comida, cabello castaño claro, rostro regordete, y una sonrisa amable, siempre destilaba amor por cada poro de su piel, ella era la mayor confidente de Yuuri.

Este parpadeo, sus ojos castaños querían llenarse con lágrimas, camino hasta con su madre, y recargo su cabeza en el regazo que ella le ofrecía, el mismo que siempre le consolaba cuando niño. Pronto las gentiles manos de la reina peinaban su negra cabellera.

— Sé que esta situación no te gusta, Yuuri, pero créeme, si hubiese otra alternativa la tomaríamos. El pueblo busca emigrar a otros reinos, los lagos ya no proveen la misma pesca, los campos se pudren por la semilla de siempre. Sin muchos lugares con los que comerciar, Enkoku solo se esteriliza. Mari dijo que de ser posible, ella se casaría sin reparo, si con ello tú fueras libre, pero ningún reino aliado ofrecería a sus omegas en matrimonio de un reino que se viene abajo. Y las alfas que piden tu mano no le dan buena espina a tu padre. Ya sabes cómo es él, incluso si es una beta tiene este instinto para con las personas. Él dice que Viktor es un buen chico. La reina de Rosskaya dice que Viktor no tiene problemas con este matrimonio.

Yuri no dijo nada, solo dejo que su madre hablase de lo agradable que era Viktor, y que si incluso no había amor, tarde o temprano este llegaría a sus vidas. Yuuri no estaba tan seguro.

.

El reino de Rosskaya era exactamente como Yuuri recordaba. Era siempre blanco glaciar, con la gente bien arropada al salir a las calles. Usando un montón de ropas que Yuuri consideraba de mal gusto. Él prefería los kimonos tradicionales de su país junto a los haori.

Luego de que el anuncio de compromiso le fuese anunciado, una carta llego una semana después, pidiéndole al rey que mandase al prometido del príncipe Viktor a Rosskaya lo más pronto posible, para que diesen comienzo las ceremonias necesarias.

Enkoku era un país que se encontraba lejos del mar, todo lo contrario era Rosskaya. El reino era una enorme isla invernal, al norte del continente Belsamelec, la isla estaba rodeada por rocas filosas, que usualmente alejaban las grandes embarcaciones, después se encontraba protegida por montañas donde los animales eran más peligroso que cualquier soldado armado. La única manera de entrar al reino de forma segura era atravesar el mar y solicitar permiso para anclar en unas costas blancas del reino, al lado contrario de las rocas y las montañas. Luego se escolta a la visita desde el pueblo pesquero hasta el centro de la isla, donde una enorme muralla se levantaba imponente y alrededor de esta los comerciantes ofrecían sus productos en el pequeño mercado. Pasando la muralla se encontraba, finalmente, la capital de Rosskaya, Ruskiev, la cual tenía esplendidas construcciones, se notaba que era el lugar donde vivía la clase alta. En el punto medio de la ciudad estaba una gran iglesia, y más allá de este, hacia el oeste se encontraba el Palacio de Invierno, cuya construcción se veía magnifica a simple vista.

Yuuri se ponía nervioso, estaba siendo escoltado por su amiga Yuko, y por Takeshi Nishigori, su guardaespaldas oficial y mejor amigo, incuso si este fuera un alfa. Ambos eran los preciados amigos de la infancia de Yuuri, y el saber que ambos lo acompañarían en, quizá, el momento más difícil de su vida, le hacía sentir reconfortado.

— Incluso si hace frío, la verdad es que Rosskaya me parece hermoso, ¿verdad Yuuri? —decía alegremente Yuko. Ella era una chica que siempre podía tener una sonrisa en su boca, su buen ánimo siempre lograba sacarle sonrisas a quienes les rodeaban.

Yuuri solo asintió, aun con la mirada fija en su regazo.

Yuko cambio una mirada preocupada con Takeshi, no sabiendo muy bien como animar a Yuuri.

El trio de amigos era transportado en un carruaje hacía el palacio. La bandera de Enkoku era un sol formado por dos peses koi, símbolo de la dualidad en la que Enkoku también creía, esta bandera adornaba la carrosa, así el pueblo de Rosskaya sabría que en él iba el futuro consorte del príncipe Viktor. Tal pensamiento no hacía feliz a Yuuri.

Finalmente este carruaje se detuvo a la entrada del palacio, donde una fila de maids estaban dispuestas frente a ellos, inclinando respetuosamente su cabeza. Su uniforme era un vestido negro de manga larga y falda unos siete dedos debajo de la rodilla, con medias negras y lustrosos zapatos, sus cabellos recogidos en perfectos moños con una cofia blanca.

Yuuri y su escolta bajaron.

El príncipe vestía un kimono tradicional, el kimono era de color azul claro, con estampado de grullas y ríos.

Junto a él, Yuko vestía un kimono homongi, de color rosa claro, con un estampado floral, su largo cabello castaño estaba sujeto en un apretado moño, ella usualmente lo llevaba en un mono atado de forma desenfadada.

Takeshi vestía una yukata de colores neutros, su figura denotaban su estado de alfa, y algunas sirvientas omegas le miraban fijamente, sin embargo, el alfa permanecía estoico frente a la situación, su único objetivo era proteger a sus dos omegas amigos.

El mayordomo principal era un beta que parecía muy alegre, su cabello era castaño claro y tenía barba, vestía un elegante traje negro. Se presentó ante ellos como Emil.

El trio fue conducido por Emil, quien enseguida se llevó de maravilla con Yuko, ambos hacían la conversación, llenando el silencio pesado que Yuuri creía sentir. Emil parecía el tipo de chico que era simpático y amigable y que caía ben a todo el mundo, así que no era de extrañar que Yuko, quien también era muy amigable y alegre, se llevará de maravillas con el muchacho de sorprendentes 18 años. Emil les contaba un poco sobre la vida en el palacio y sobre que nunca debían hacer enojar al más joven de los príncipes, aunque tenía un carácter muy difícil. También les contaba sobre la zarina Evgenia, la cual era una mujer muy amable.

El palacio por dentro era tan maravilloso con el exterior lo reflejaba, con pinturas bellísimas colgadas en cualquier lugar, con armaduras y jarrones costosos, y las ventanas daban a unos jardines interiores con algunas bellas flores de nombres desconocidos creciendo en ellas.

Finalmente los condujo hasta el salón principal, donde la zarina esperaba por ellos. Emil les comento a Yuko y Takeshi que solo Yuuri podría pasar, ya que considerarían una grosería que una escolta entrara con el príncipe, alegando que se tomaría como si no confiaran en la zarina.

Finalmente Yuri se armó de valor y entro por la puerta que Emil abría para él tan servicialmente.

El salón principal era enorme, con un suelo de mármol oscuro, dos de las cinco paredes eran de cristal, con una vista más completa de los jardines, había una chimenea dando calor a la estancia, sillones mullidos de terciopelo oscuro, un enorme cuadro con una pintura de la familia real, del techo un enorme candelabro de precioso diseño. Sentada en un cómodo sillón estaba quien debiera ser la zarina, Evgenia. Ella era un poco bajita, levemente más bajita que Yuuri, quien en realidad tenía un tamaño normal para un omega de Enkoku, tenía cabello negro oscuro, sujeto en un delicado moño, sus amables ojos eran de color oscuro, algunas arrugas ya surcaban su rostro de porcelana, pero por lo que Yuuri podía percibir, la zarina de joven debió ser una mujer muy bella.

Al lado de la zarina estaba quien Yuuri reconocía como el príncipe omega de Rosskaya, lo sabía por algunas de las fiestas a la que había asistido alguna vez. El príncipe Georgi había sacado la belleza de su madre, piel de porcelana, cabello ébano, rostro amable, pero ojos de un precioso tono azul.

Yuuri hizo una rápida inclinación hacía su majestad— Un gusto en conocerla su alteza, soy Yuuri Katsuki —y sin estar seguro de que más agregar mantuvo su cabeza inclinada.

La omega se puso en pie, caminando con gracia hasta el, y gentilmente acariciando su mejilla levanto su rostro.

— Yuuri Katsuki, me place mucho que finalmente arribaras a Rosskaya — decía con una voz profunda, levemente ronca, pero transmitía maternal cariño—, en estos momentos, mis dos hijos alfas se encuentran paseando a caballo, sin embargo, eh dado órdenes para que se reúnan pronto en ese salón. Por favor, toma asiento —señalaba a un sillón que daba plaza para tres personas.

Yuuri, con la garganta repentinamente seca, asintió. Caminando lentamente, más por los nervios que por etiqueta, llego a su asiento, donde cada musculo estaba tenso. La zarina volvió a su asiento y se hubo sentado una vez Yuuri lo hiciera.

— Sé que estas tenso Yuuri Katsuki —el susodicho estaba por negar lo obvio, pero la omega levanto una mano, callando cualquier replica—, al igual que tú, una vez yo me despose por conveniencia, pero Dios sabe que ame a mi marido, incluso sigo amándolo. Sé lo que sientes Yuuri Katsuki, pero mi hijo Vitya te tratara como se debe, y te dará la familia que deseas, no debes preocuparte.

Yuuri suprimió el impulso de morder su labio inferior. La zarina nunca podría entender el dejar a su familia y amigos, a su reino, para viajar a uno nuevo, uno desconocido, para casarse con un alfa que no conoce y vivir en un lugar reinado por el frio. Ella no sabía si Yuuri quería realmente tener hijos o cuales serían sus sueños. Pero eso era algo que no podía decir.

— Animo Yuuri, mi hermanito te tratara muy bien, él es del tipo romántico empedernido —le decía Georgi, con su voz profunda y amable, luego este suspiro—, si tan solo yo también tuviera un alfa que me amase así —decía con drama.

— O Yegor (*), ya olvida a esa alfa, no merecía tu cariño —decía Evgenia, acunando a su hijo, el cual parecía ponerse emocional y que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Yuuri se horrorizo. No se sentía en esas confianzas para ver llorar a su futuro cuñado, y además, era incomodo ver a otro omega llorar, probablemente el ciclo de celo en Georgi estaría por comenzar en cualquier momento.

Para fortuna, o quizá no tanta fortuna, el "conmovedoramente incómodo" momento madre hijo fue interrumpido al abrirse las puertas con gran estrepito.

— Madre —dijo una joven pero potente voz. Yuuri miro, si mal no recordaba, el rubio debiera ser el tercer príncipe, el alfa que llevaba un nombre parecido al suyo.

— Yura, que alegría que regresarás tan pronto, ¿dónde está Vitya?

Yuri entro sin mirar a nadie que no fuera su madre, se acercó a ella y se inclinó, para besar una mano de la mujer— El torpe de Viktor se fue a jugar con su perro —dijo con un mohín. Yuuri pensó que para ser un alfa era muy tierno, y no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa, era la primera vez que pensaba en un alfa como "tierno".

— ¿De qué mierda te ríes enkokuskiy (**)? —dijo, su voz destilaba desprecio por letra y sus bonitos ojos verdes miraban con superioridad al pelinegro extranjero.

Yuuri se congelo en su lugar, sus instintos omega le ordenaban ser sumiso ante la voz dominante del alfa. Era algo contra lo que Yuuri no podía pelear, así que solo bajo la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían de la pena

— Yurachka, esa no es la forma de hablarle al prometido de tu hermano.

Yuri abrió sus ojos y miro sorprendido a su madre, su voz pareciera haberse desvanecido, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada…

— Oh, así que mi prometido finalmente ha llegado —una voz de terciopelo resonó en la estancia.

Yuuri dejo atrás el instinto omega de sumisión, mirando hacía la puerta, de donde venía la voz profunda y sensual.

El alfa con quien debía casarse, Viktor, estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa adornaba su bella cara, cabello plateado, peinado hacia un lado con un largo flequillo cubriendo la mitas de su rostro, piel pálida, y unos ojos azules mucho más bonitos que los de Georgi o Yuri, era el más alto de todos los presentes, y su aura de alfa destilaba seducción. Yuuri paso saliva, la esencia de su prometido se le antojaba una delicia, y algo primitivo en su mente quería abrirse paso, pero Yuuri trataba de invocar todo su autocontrol para suprimirlo.

— Vitya —decía la zarina, poniéndose nuevamente de pie—, Vitya, escucha, tu prometido ha venido hoy mismo desde Enkoku —la mujer se acercó a Yuuri, y le tendió una mano, levemente confundido Yuuri la tomo, y se encontró siendo levantado de su lugar por la inusual fuerza de la zarina—, es el joven príncipe Yuuri Katsuki. Será mejor que se conozcan en estos tres días, porque en cuatro días se llevará a cabo la boda —término, con una sonrisa resuelta.

* * *

 **(*)Bueno, como ya sabemos, en la serie a Viktor le dicen Vitya y a Yuri Yurachka pensé que podría ser la forma afectuosa de llamar a los personajes, o quizá una forma más rusa (¿?), como no sé, decidí que fuera una manera cariñosa de llamarlos de parte de la reina/zarina. Pero me faltaba Georgi, así que ese fue el nombre que le encontré luego de tanto buscar.**

 **(**)Forma rusa de referirse a un ciudadano de Enkoku.**

 **Bueno, creo que esto es todo por el primer capítulo. Me hubiese gustado seguir escribiendo, lastimosamente no puedo estar encerrada en mi cuarto todo el día con la portátil en mano y escribiendo solamente :'(**

 **Bueno, supongo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá una boda *se acuerda de la canción del cadáver de la novia* o.o**

 **En el siguiente capi quizá este la boda, este capítulo me demoro al escribir mi concepto e omegaverse y además tuvo muchas investigaciones por delante, como el nombre de los reinos, porque no quería usar los nombres reales, y era muy complicado usar uno ya existente… espero que estos nombres que use no existan aun.**

 **No planeo llevar la historia muy lejos, es decir, no planeo hacerla muy larga, ya que no se me da bien escribir cosas largas *le lanzan un tomate*, también pensé que me gustaría hacer drama, pero eso como que no es lo mío XD**

 **Espero les gustara este prólogo, si fue así un comentario se agradece. Cualquier duda o sugerencia estaré contenta de responderles!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Vaya, no me espere recibir tantos comenrarios, me hacen feliz! Y también me hacen sentir nerviosa**

 **En fin, hoy es mi ultimo día de descanso en sabados, y lo aprovecho usándolo para escribir, no se cuando me vayan a dar descanso de nuevo, pero el día que descanse tendrá su segundo capi.**

 **En verdad, gracias por leer!**

 **Quería hacer un capi más largo, pero me di cuenta que si lo hago más largo no podre publicar hoy, si no publico hoy no tendre oportunidad de escribir hasta que vuelva a dedscansar, sabra Dios cuando, asi que mejor que sea tan largo como el anterior que no subir nada esta semana.**

 **De cualquier maner, seguramente el capitulo siguiente será matrimonio, y con ello el lemon, me muero de ganas por escribirlo! Ya hice los votos matrimoniales, y ya me dieron el visto bueno mi beta reader (que solo lee pero no edita –nee, oniichan?-) y la persona a la que se lo dedico! Kitty-chan. Kufufufu. Me gustaría decir que hay un mensaje difícil de desifrar en él, pero creo que con lo que pase en estos capítulos será fácil ver atraves de él. Hablando de capítulos, este fic tendrá pocos capítulos, no quiero que sea muy largo, lo remarco de nuevo, lol.**

 **En fin, estoy contenta de que mi explicación del omegaverse les gustara, se hace lo que se puede en investigaciones, y me hace feliz que esas investigaciones les ayuden a entender la historia.**

 **DISCLAIMER: YOI no me pertenece, sino a Kubo-sensei y demás, yo los uso para satisfacer mis deseos victuuri, no gano ni un centavo.**

 **No lo mencione, pero me gustaría que imaginaran a Viktor usando una ropa parecida a su traje de "Stay Close o Me"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter II  
** **поцелуй  
** **(Beso)**

" _Si te centras en lo que dejas atrás, no podrás ver lo que te espera por delante"_

 _Ratatouille-Gusteau._

 **強制結婚** **  
(Unión forzada)**

Yuuri se sentía levemente incómodo ante la mira de ambos hermanos de alfas. Aunque el mismo omega no sabría decir cuál era más penetrante. Por una parte, la del alfa menor era una mirada casi asesina, como si quisiera hacerlo correr del lugar. Yuuri era perfectamente capaz de percibir la hostilidad que emanaba el pequeño alfa, Yuuri no necesitaba sus instintos o ser un genio para saber que el pequeño príncipe no lo quería ahí.

Por otro lado, la mirada de su prometido era, de una forma, peor. Yuuri no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía siendo cuidadosamente observado por el alfa mayor, pero su aura no decía nada, no hablaba de emoción, de excitación o de molestia, nada, como si el príncipe solo viese un pedazo de pared. Era como si el príncipe Viktor le estuviese evaluando. Sus preciosos ojos azules eran como estacas que lo mantenían paralizado en su posición.

Pero la zarina parecía totalmente incapaz de sentir las atmosferas de sus dos hijos menores.

Aun tomada de una de las manos del príncipe de Enkoku, la fémina lo llevo, casi a rastras, hasta estar frente a frente con su hijo.

— Vitya, Yuuri debe estar deseando ver el palacio —mientras hablaba tomaba la mano de su hijo, Yuuri habría con horror sus ojos, ¿ella no iba a…? —, así que debes llevarlo a recorrer todo el lugar, ¿vale? —y tal como Yuuri temió, ella entrelazo su mano a la de Viktor, su mano estaba helada—, asegúrate de tratar bien a tu prometido —las cálidas manos de la mujer lo soltaron, dejándolo unido al príncipe Viktor.

Yuuri bajo levemente su faz, no deseando encontrarse a los penetrantes ojos azules, sin embargo, las heladas manos del alfa, se enredaron suavemente con las suyas, y el príncipe la levanto suavemente, por reflejo Yuuri también levanto su mirar, encontrándose con una amable sonrisa de parte del alfa, el cual se inclinaba suavemente ante él.

— Será un placer guiarle por el palacio, su alteza —su voz era profunda, pero suave, sensual, Yuuri no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que su rostro se ponía rojo, entonces el príncipe Viktor llevo la mano de Yuuri más cerca de si, para acto seguido, besar suavemente los nudillos.

Yuuri miro sorprendido al otro príncipe, y su primer impulso fue retirar rápidamente su mano, pero las manos de la zarina, que repentinamente se posaron en sus hombros, le impidieron su ademan de retirarse de cualquier contacto con el alfa.

— Vitya, no le asustes, recuerda que Enkoku tiene tradiciones diferente a las nuestras. Seguro que el príncipe Yuuri Katsuki no encuentra ese gesto agradable, ¿verdad? —le preguntaba a él, pero Yuuri se descubrió a si mismo perdiendo la voz.

El molesto "Tsk" de algún lado de la habitación rompió el repentino silencio.

— Ahora vive en Rosskaya, que aprenda a seguir nuestras tradiciones —era el príncipe Yuri.

El príncipe avanzo a él, con sus penetrantes y disgustados ojos fijos en los del omega, este sentía que aquellos ojos lo veían como mera basura. Nuevamente cada parte de Yuuri le gritaba que ese alfa lo quería muy lejos de él.

— Escuche su _alteza_ —esa palabra parecía llena de sorna—. Esto no es tu pequeño reino, si no tienes agallas para esto, entonces solo devuélvete a casa, ¡Idiota! —y tras ello simplemente se fue, tronando la lengua nuevamente, con disgusto.

— Oh, no le hagas caso a Yuri —decía alegremente Viktor—, se ha caído del caballo esta mañana y está de más mal humor que de costumbre —la sonrisa de Viktor era amable, y parecía que con ello quisiera romper el tenso ambiente que el rubio dejará atrás.

Yuuri volvió a bajar la cabeza, soltando su mano, finalmente, de las frías manos del alfa.

— No hay problema, seguro solo esta incomodo de tener a un extranjero en casa —dijo finalmente Yuuri, con una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca.

— Bien, Vitya, por favor, haz lo que te pedi, y lleva al príncipe Yuuri Katsuki a conocer el palacio —la zarina nuevamente ordenaba, dándoles la espalda y avanzando donde su hijo mayor, el cual había estado esperando sentado todo el tiempo.

Viktor esta vez le ofreció un brazo, su sonrisa era amable, pero Yuuri aún no se sentía cómodo con su presencia. Finalmente, decidiendo que no podía quedarse en el salón todo el día, no es como si no lo deseara, acepto el brazo del mayor.

Al salir nuevamente al pasillo encontró a sus dos mejores amigos aun de pie en sus puestos. Yuuri parpadeo levemente confundido, para después sentirse avergonzado. Se había olvidado, entre todo el tumulto, de la presencia de sus dos guardianes.

— ¡Yuuri! —saludo animosamente Yuko, la cual se detuvo al ver al alfa, ella rápidamente puso cara de aprensión, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Yuko se inclinó en una perfecta postura dogeza de 90°— su alteza —dijo, con la mayor sumisión que un omega plebeyo debe mostrarle a un alfa de la realeza.

— ¿Oh?, ¿vino acompañado, príncipe Yuuri?

— Si, ellos son mi escolta. Ella es Yuko Ise (*), mi dama de compañía (**). Él es Takeshi Nishigori, es nuestro guardia —presento el pelinegro a sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia.

Viktor vio largo y tendido a Takeshi, el cual, incluso si era plebeyo, como alfa no se sometía al zarévich (príncipe). Sin embargo, dicho príncipe, sonrió con cortesía.

— Un gusto conocerles, lady, caballero. Estaba por llevar al príncipe Yuuri a conocer el palacio. Por supuesto, esta invitación también se las extiendo a ustedes.

— ¡Oh!, aceptamos con gusto, su alteza —dijo Yuko, siempre cortes, pero con un ojo crítico en Viktor.

.

Yuuri finalmente quedo a solas por primera vez desde que comenzará su viaje. Así que, sin más, se arrojó a la gran cama de la habitación.

La zarina había mandado a preparar tres habitaciones, una para cada uno de sus invitados. Yuko y Takeshi dormían lejos de él, Yuko debía dormir en pisos inferiores, donde dormían las sirvientas. Yuuri trato de hacer que, al menos, durmiera en una habitación cercana a la suya, pero sin éxito. Takeshi, por otro lado, debía dormir en una casa fuera del palacio, donde iban a pasar la noche los alfas al servicio de la familia real.

Loa habitación que se le había ofrecido a Yuuri era muy grande, mucho más que su habitación en casa. Pero era, fría. Ciertamente había una chimenea prendida, dándole calidez a la habitación, pero la frialdad no tenía nada que ver con el clima. El tapiz era de color blanco y azul, con intrínsecos diseños de flores, que se unían por sus tallos las unas a los otras y pétalos flotantes. Su gran cama, con sábanas blancas impersonales, tenía un dosel de telas azules. Un ropero con diseños decorativos con runas que Yuuri no entendía, junto a este armario estaba un rocador, con un espejo más alto que Yuuri, la madera parecía fina, y las mismas runas estaban grabadas en él, había algunos accesorios allí, como cremas, perfume, cepillo, y una cajita musical. El alfombrado de la habitación también era precioso y complicado, con colores un poco más oscuros, algunas mesas y sillas esparcidas ordenadamente por el lugar, un par de ventanas que daban a los jardines de la zarina y frente a la puerta de entrada había otra puerta, la cual llevaba a un baño privado.

Yuuri había pasado unos segundos de terror allí adentro, cuando planeaba tomarse su baño, con Yuko para ayudarle, cuando unas sirvientas de la zarina fueron mandadas para ayudarle en la labor. Yuuri las corrió, sin importarle arecer grosero, y es que, aunque fueran sirvientas y omegas, no dejaría que nadie lo viera así. Yuko, desde niños, siempre había sido la encargada de ayudarlo con esos deberes, así que Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado a estar desnudo frente a ella, y solo frente a ella.

Sus entrañas se revolvían de pensar en que unos días alguien más le vería desnudo.

Con un gritito y un rostro ardiente en rojo, cubrió su cara con una de las varias almohadas ofrecidas, acallando un par de gritos.

Cuando se hubo calmado se quitó el blanco objeto de la cara y miro al techo, este estaba cubierto por una bella pintura, una preciosa, era un lago reflejando el cielo, sabía que era un lago, ya que alrededor del techo había hojas creando ondas. Era un dibujo de muy buen gusto, pensó Yuuri, viendo los bellos colores de la pintura. De alguna manera se relajaba. En casa había un estanque con unos peces koi nadando libremente, cuando Yuuri se sentía muy confundido y angustiado, con solo ver los peces dibujando ondas, o las hojas bailando en el lago, se sentía mejor, en paz.

Suspiro, al cuarto día sería su boda.

No es como si el príncipe Viktor fuera mala persona, de hecho, a comparación de su hermano menor, parecía un hombre muy amable. Cualquier omega caía rendido a sus pies, y eso pudo comprenderlo al ver como su amiga se sonr0jaba al verlo, comentando que era un hombre realmente atractivo.

Incluso cuando pasearon por el palacio, que no era nada pequeño, se cruzaban con omegas que veían suspirantes por el alfa, dirigiéndole miradas soñadoras. Yuuri se preguntaba, cuántas de estas personas habrían pasado por la cama del príncipe alfa. El omega no era ningún tonto, sabía muy bien que la realeza que nacía como alfa tomaba a algunas omegas que trabajasen como sirvientas en sus palacios, así que no sería de extrañar que un joven alfa bien parecido de veintitantos años haya disfrutado esos aspectos de la vida.

Yuuri no se sentía celoso, más bien molesto. Mientras él tenía que permanecer puro, el otro príncipe se había acunado en brazos de Dios sabrá, cuantos omegas. Yuuri se sentía inseguro. Si Yuuri no lograba complacerlo en el lecho, la relación sería mala, incluso si tenían hijos, cosa que tendrían sin duda, si Yuuri no hacía bien su trabajo de consorte, Viktor se entregaría a brazos de cualquier omega, y eso no sería un buen ejemplo para sus hijos.

Y pensando en no bueno ejemplos.

El príncipe Yuri parecía detestarlo con fuerzas, y Yuuri no sabía que habría hecho para provocar el odio del pequeño alfa. Recordaba que en algunos banquetes cruzaba un par de palabras con el niño, pero él nunca había sido tan hostil, quizá indiferente y soberbio, si, pero nunca hostil.

Al menos parecía caerle bien a Georgi, quizá si podría tener una relación amistosa con su futuro cuñado.

Yuuri giraba una uy otra vez en la cama, dándole vueltas al asunto de la boda. Él sabía que no era una persona segura de muchas cosas, pero esta era una situación asfixiante.

— Calmante Yuuri —se decía, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos—, el príncipe Viktor parece ser una buena persona… además, esto no lo hago por mi felicidad, lo hago por mi reino, mientras pueda salvar a Enkoku, no importa quién sea mi marido —se repetía a si mismo, si, él hacía todo eso por salvar a su familia de un golpe de estado, lo hacía para que las personas de Enkoku tuvieran estabilidad, que se re abrieran los tratados y el comercio.

Se puso en alerta rápidamente, había escuchado un ruido en el pasillo.

Se levantó de su cama.

Yuuri vestía un nagajuban, de color blanco, y sobre este, un haori a modo de bata, de colores oscuros. Preocupado, salió al pasillo para encontrar el origen del ruido. Sin embargo, allí no encontró a nadie.

Extrañado, Yuuri volvió a su habitación, entre un suspiro de alivio. No sabría qué hacer si alguno de los príncipes hubieran ido a visitarlo.

Yuuri sabía que su celo no estaba cerca, ya que el ultimo había sido hace casi mes y medio.

Nuevamente, avanzando cansinamente hasta sentarse en la cama, suspiro. Sabía muy bien que en la noche de bodas le inducirían el celo, por eso era importante que la ceremonia fuera a mitad de este.

Había algunas medicinas que inducían al celo, y muchos países la prohibían a menos que fueran aprobados sus usos con fines reproductivos y que ambas partes estuviesen de acuerdo y con permiso de la realeza. El velo era el momento de mayor debilidad para cualquier omega, nada podían hacer, si eran tomados y marcados estarían unidos al alfa que osase hacer eso, quisieran o no.

La medicina que tomaría debía ser usada a mitad de los ciclos, usarla poco antes no garantiza crías, y usarla después supone una gran tensión en el cuerpo del omega.

Yuri no se veía a si mismo con muchas ganas de drogarse para que Viktor pudiese marcarlo apropiadamente.

Nuevamente se sonrojo. Yuuri solo había visto a un alfa desnudo en toda su vida, y esa era su hermana, cuando eran niños y compartían la hora de baño. Y pensar en entregarse a Viktor…

— Arhg —gruño.

Miro nuevamente al techo, deseando estar en casa, luego de haber comido katsudon, su platillo favorito, sin pensar aun en matrimonios o hijos.

— No te confundas Yuuri, esta unión es forzada, no es como si ambos deseásemos casarnos —" _porque no nos amamos_ " pensó amargamente—, esto es solo un acuerdo para salvar Enkoku…

Si se sinceraba, habría que admitirse que Viktor era un alfa atractivo, un príncipe heredero a un trono de un reino prospero e importante, un buen partido por donde se vea.

Seguramente un alfa como ese tendría amantes por doquier.

" _Bueno, mientras el príncipe Viktor sea buen padre, no tendré nada en contra_ " pensó tristemente " _así que sería mejor no amarlo, ¿verdad?_ ".

Yuuri era una persona que, por lo general, sentía mucha inseguridad por sí mismo. Sentía que ser un príncipe omega le hacía deseable, pero no como persona, ni siquiera como compañero de toda la vida, sino como una posesión para alcanzar la corona. Antes de este matrimonio de conveniencia, Yuuri había estado siendo pretendido por tres alfas, pero todos ellos eran personas horribles, personas que ni le miraban a los ojos mientras hablaban dulcemente, solo querían hechizarle con palabras para casarse con él. La política del país dictaba que Mari sería la reina de Enkoku, pero Yuuri sabía de algunas personas que antes de ser monarcas morían "accidentalmente". Yuuri no era ningún tonto, sabía que todos aquellos que se acercaban a él no eran alfas que lo amaran, eran alfas que codiciaban el trono.

" _Pero Viktor es un príncipe heredero…_ " pensó una vocecilla en su cabeza, esa que siempre sonaba como Yuko.

" _Pero Viktor es perfecto, para que alguien como yo le satisfaga…_ " sus pensamientos autocompasivos fueron detenidos por un toqueteo en su puerta.

Yuuri volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez levemente molesto, al menos esta vez esperaba encontrar a alguien del otro lado de la puerta. Ajusto el haori sobre el nagajuban y se dirigió a abrir, solo para encontrar al príncipe Viktor del otro lado.

Este vestía un camisón blanco que parecía de seda, con unos pantalones flojos. Yuuri trato de taparse mejor.

— Príncipe Viktor —exclamo Yuuri exaltado—, usted no puede verme tan tarde por la noche —Yuuri miraba de un lado para otro. Si algo sabía bien, algo que sus padres se esforzaron por inculcarle, era que nunca, jamás, debía recibir visitas de un alfa tan tarde por la noche, y mucho menos sin una dama de honor supervisando la visita.

— Lo sé, pero pensé que quería desearte buenas noches —decía con su sonrisa, que era capaz de derretir a cualquiera.

Yuuri abrió los ojos impresionados, no sabiendo que responder, totalmente sorprendido para pensar nada.

Viktor paso el umbral de la puerta, y en la mejilla de Yuuri deposito un corto beso. — Buenas noches, Príncipe Yuuri —susurro al oído del omega, para luego irse por donde llego.

Las piernas de Yuuri se convirtieron en gelatina temblorosa, siendo incapaces de soportar el peso de su dueño, terminaron con Yuuri sentado en el piso, con el rostro, orejas y cuello pintados enrojo y el rostro una mueca de sorpresa.

.

— Yuuri, ¿estás bien?, tienes ojeras, ¡debes cuidarte! Tu boda será en un par de días.

Yuko, demostrando ser la mamá gallina que había sido siempre, empezaba a regañar a Yuuri ni bien entraba por la habitación a despertarlo.

Yuko rápidamente levanto a Yuuri, pero ella ya no usaba las ropas tradicionales de Enkoku. Usaba un vestido negro, de falda larga hasta los tobillos, usaba un mantel blanco sobre el vestido y botas cafés oscuras, con una diadema blanca recogiendo su cabello.

— ¿Y esa ropa Yuko? —pregunto Yuuri, aun adormilado.

— La zarina Evgenia nos ordenó a Takeshi y a mí que usásemos las ropas de Rosskaya, ya que dice que las ropas de Enkoku no son buenas para la vida diaria aquí —aunque la omega decía todo con su tono animoso, Yuuri la conocía muy bien, y podía detectar una pizca de fastidio e indignación—. Pero dejando eso de lado, Yuuri, la zarina me ha pedido que te aliste para el desayuno, en una hora, así que ¡andando! ¡Mira!, el príncipe Viktor me ha dado ropa para ti, un regalo de él, ¡qué bien, ¿cierto?!

Yuuri miro la ropa, era una camiseta blanca con algunos olanes, un pantalón negro, y un saco de color azul claro con detalles dorados, largo hasta los muslos.

— Es una ropa tan linda, ¿a qué si?

Yuuri solo sonrió a su amiga, incapaz de hablarle de la visita que recibió el día anterior, solo se dejó vestir por ella, mientras la escuchaba murmurar enojada sobre sirvientas tratando de chismosear sobre el príncipe extranjero, y que dichas sirvientas trataban de quitarle su trabajo.

Finalmente, cuando Yuuri se vio al fin vestido, fue escoltado por Yuko y Takeshi, también vestido con las ropas de un criado de Rosskaya, al comedor.

Para ese día, la zarina quería que Yuuri y Viktor recorrieran Ruskiev, para que Yuuri no solo conociera mejor Rosskaya, sino también a su futuro esposo.

El pelinegro asintió, sin ser capaz de ver a los ojos a Viktor, aun recordando la osadía de este en la noche anterior.

— ¿Me acompañaría a dar un paseo, príncipe Yuuri? —preguntaba Viktor con una pequeña inclinación, ofreciendo su brazo a Yuuri, este no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

Tomado del brazo del alfa, el omega subió a un carruaje, solo esperaba, que la razón por la que latía su corazón tan rápido fuera cualquier cosa, pero no amor. Porque Yuuri no quería amar, no si debía casarse sin sentimientos, no si debía hacerlo con un alfa que recibió el saludo de al menos 50 omegas en el trayecto al carruaje, no con un hombre que le sonría como Viktor. Porque todo era forzado, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **(*) Como solo tengo a Yuko con el apellido Nishigori, y aquí aún no se casa con dicho sujeto, le puse de apellido de soltera el apellido de su seiyuu, Mariya Ise.**

 **(**) NOO! No me refiero a una dama que presta sus servicios sexuales a cambio de dinero. Me refiero que, en los reinados, la dama de compañía era la asistente personal de la reina, princesa, etc. Yuko es como la asistente de Yuuri, no su... su… su otra cosa.**

 **Que les habrá parecido este capitulo? Déjenmelo en los comentarios.**

 **Y hablando de estos, los responderé ahora mismo!**

 **Sasame Michaelis:** _ **que alegría que te gustara, quiza pueda continuar una vez por semana. Gracias por tu review. Ciao!**_

 **Angeli Murasaki:** _ **yo también amo a los príncipes alfas, son una delicia de escribir, y eso que aun falta más por detallar. Puede ser que Yurio tenga un aspecto delicado, pero pa bien o pa mal, tanto oniichan (que me ayuda con ideas) como yo, vemos a Yurio como un alfa, algun dia crecerá y será un seme demasiado bueno pa nuestros ojos (lo se! Lo preciento!). gracias a ti por el review! Saludos!**_

 **:** _ **yo también amodoro los omegaverse, ojala hubiera más omegaverse en el mundo del fanfiction!, espero te guste también este capitulo. Gracias por el review! Bye**_

 **0Rei-Zero0:** _ **no te lo roboes! Bueno, si. Espero este capitulo también te guste, ya se viene lo bueno, espero. Gracias por el review! Ciao**_

 **Aly Zama:** _ **Que bueno que te gustara la explicación del omegaverse, espero el fic cumpa tus expectativas hasta el final. Dependiendo de la aura el omegaverse cambia, es algo asi como de todos pero con toques de personales (¿?), me alegra que te agrade! Espero que te guste para el final! Gracias por el review!**_

 **AnaVanderWaal:** _ **Gracias por el review! Me gusto mucho inventarme los nombres de los reinos y del continente, fue difícil inventarlos, pero estoy contenta con el resultado. Intentare actualizar una vez por semana! Bye.**_

 **Philos Sofos:** _ **espero que esta continuación también te guste, siento que la trama va lenta, pero al menos espero les guste. No soy tan buena detallando, una amiga lo hace mucho mejor, pero gracias! Me animas mucho! Gracias por el review! Besos!**_

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** _ **gracias por el review! Espero que este cap también te encante, y que el fic lo haga hasta el finao! Intentare actualizar cada semana. Ciao!**_

 **ZakuryMinashiro:** _ **Oh, de echo, que se enamoren y sean tan tiernos y melosos (y dramáticos) coo el anime es algo que me gustaría intentar, amo las tramas fluffy y cute! Lo que me gusta del omegaerse no es solo el mucho lemon que puede nacer (aunque quiero que este fic tenga algo de ello) sino como los protas se enamoran más alla de eso tres Oh, me encanta como es Yurio, creo que es fácil escribirlo, quiero hacer más fics con él! Yurio es joven, no sabe nada de la situación de Yuuricienta XD Oh, amo a Georgi, ojala pueda sacar una trama para él, esta en mi top 5 de personasjes favs de YOI! Espero te guste el capi, gracias por el review! Bye!**_

 **Polaris L. Dane:** _ **Ojala te guste hasta el final, eh aquí la conti! Espero te guste. Gracias por el review! Ciao!**_

 **Mimichis-chan:** _ **Espero la historia te encante hasta el final, yo amo las historias super fluffys! Espero te guste este capi también! Gracias por el review! Bye!**_

 **Marusa:** _ **Estoy contenta de que tantas personas digan que este parece un buen fic omegaverse, espero al final les guste! Espero realmente te guste hasta e final, pero casi nunca leo fics omegaverse, aunque amo el universo, recomienda unos x9! Quieres dibujarlo? que honor! Muchas gracias! Me gustan tus dibujos! Gracias también por el review! Ciao!**_

 **Taurus95:** _ **aquí la siguiente parte, quiza este una nueva cada semana, me alegra te encantara, espero este capi también lo haga! Gracias por el review! Bye!**_

 **Dayfer:** _ **quiza este actualizando una vez por semana, me alegra que te gustara la idea! Espero el fic te guste hasta el final! No te preocupes, toda lectora seguro que es impaciente, yo también lo soy XD Gracias por el review! Ciao!**_

 **Miri-Anath97:** _ **que bueno que te guste mucho! Eso realmente me hace feliz, espero este capitulo también tenga muchas emociones, aunque Yuuri es un poco dificil de escribir, espero no sea desesperante (lol). Quiza actualice una vez por semana. Gracias por el review! Bye!**_

 **Berlice:** _ **que bien que te atrape! Espero la historia no te deje ir hasta más alla del final. Quiza este actualizando una vez por semana, en fin, luego de una semana, aquí el otro cap, no es tan largo, cierto? Gracias por el review! Ciao!**_

 **WidowSlayer:** _ **Muchas gracias por el dato! Busque por internet pero no me salio nada, esque nunca habia escrito nada desde Rusia, pero es bueno expandir conocimientos, sin embargo, vere como queda el fic dejando la indicación como quedo, pero será un dato que tendre muy en mente en próximos fics! Gracias por el review! Bye!**_

 **Abeja de Miel:** _ **Intentare continuarlo al menos una vez por semana, el trabajo es muy lioso en ese aspeto! Bueno, la historia estamas o menos hecho en mi cabecita, a veces, cuando se me ocurre algo, hago una que otra anotación (como los votos matrimoniales). Lol, esa si es una crack pairing, son muy adorables juntos, pero siempre eh visto en Yuko una especie de hermana para Yurio, en fin, intentare hacer algun corto fan serviece, espero no te decepciones, porque Nishigori no se pondrá contento lol. Gracias por el review! Ciao!**_

 **Jhoana-90:** _ **eh aquí la act, luego de una semana, intentare hacer actualización al menos una vez por semana, muchas personas son nuevas en el omegaverse, asi que las autoras siempre deben explicarlo, me alegra te facilitara mi ecplicaicon, aunque cada autora lo maeja diferente! Yo también ya quiero llegar a la boda y a la noche de bodas 7u7r Gracias por el review! Bye!**_

 **Guest:** _ **dear guest, gracias por el review! Que alegría te gustara, espero este cap también te guste! Ciao!**_

 **Luume:** _ **muchas gracias! Estos comentarios siemre me hacen sonreir! Me gusta intentar detallar lo mayor y mejor que pueda (por ejemplo, en el cuarto de Yuuri del cap de hoy), una amiga lo hace mucho mejor que yo, pero intento también hacerlo bien sin que haya tantos elementos que distraigan al lector, gracias por apreciarlo! Realmente que felicidad que tantas personas supieran más del omegaverse por mi larga explicación! Intentare actualizar una vez por semana! Gracias pr el review! Bye bye!**_

 **En verdad gracias por los comentarios! Es la primera vez que recibo tantos para un primer capi! Que felicidad! También gracias a los que fan favs y foloow, incluso a los que se toman la molestia de leerlo! Gracias.**

 **En fin, espero les gustase este segundo capi.**

 **Dudas? Sugerencias?, hablando de dudas, yo espere que alguien preguntara por Georgi como príncipe omega hermano de Diviktor y Yuripardo (apodos cariñosamente dados por oniichan) el nombre de la zarina Evgenia. Quiza por allí vaya escondiendo algunos easter eggs, que de hecho, hay, pero bien guarda'os**

 **Espero te gustase Kitty-chan! Ya el siguiente capi es sin duda la boda!**

 **Eso es todo amigos!**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Publicando el tercer capi~~ Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran mucho.**

 **Bueno, entonces, Listos para la boda? Pues aun no es ese capi! *le arrojan tomates* no! Basta! No es mi culpa! Oniichan es la persona con la que hablo de este fic,bueno,él yKitty chan. Oniichan me dijo que la relación iba muy rápido, cosa que me pareció era el punto principal del fic, que fuera rápido. Pero término convenciéndole que escribiera cada día mas énfasis en la relación. Pero al final creo que me queda un poco flojo u.u :'(**

 **En fin. Decidí quea boda sera del siguiente capitulo del que siga a este. Pero no OS dezespereis! Como tenia planeado escribir la boda para este capitulo ya llevo ! Y me muerknoor escribir el resto**

 **También planeó unificar el segndi diany el tercer día para el siguiente capitulo. Pero como solo tengo un día a la semana para escribir quizá me largos. La boda también quiero que sea largo.**

 **La verdad..mientras escribía este capi ni salio tal como esperaba, pero pienso que esta bien. Aunque EH decidido que a este paso o hago capis cortos por semana o largos que tomen tiempo, decidí mejor hacerlos un poco mas largos. Pero quizá, con suerte,el domingo nos dejen usar medio turno,así podre tener un día y medio a la semana para escribir!**

 **En fin, en este capi hay algunas cosas un poco lentas, pero decidí que así estaba les guste!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yuri con Ice es de Mano sensei y asociados (?) y Yuri es de Vik, yo solo tengo tiempo libre y una compu.**

 **Enjoy~~~**

* * *

 **Chapter III  
** **первый день  
** **(Primer día)**

" _¿Querer o necesitar son la mismo cosa? ¡Ja! ¡No! Solo has tu trabajo y lo sabrás"_

 _La princesa y el sapo- Es tu deber, trabaja duro._

 **強制結婚** **  
(Unión forzada)**

El comedor del palacio era realmente una belleza de contemplar. El techo era grande y tenía cinco candelabros colgando de él. El más grande, que era el de en medio, era, tenía esplendidos cristalino, con muchos diamantes colgando y brillando por las luces, parecían estrellas centellantes, Yuuri pensó. Los dos siguientes que flaqueaban al de cristal eran realmente bonitos y de color plateado con formas entretejidas que lucían más el color. El último par era negro, hacía que todos lucieran realmente bellos, con ese toque tan elegante que el negro proporcionaba.

La mesa rectangular estaba cubierta por un delicado mantel blanco con finos bordes de oro. La mesa estaba decorada con bellas flores de colores blancos y rosados, tan grandes y bellas que brindaban color a la habitación de colores dorados. Una pared tenía ventanales que iban del suelo al techo, y daban una bella vista al jardín de la zarina y daban aún más luz a la estancia.

El salón era verdaderamente precioso, pero Yuuri no se encontraba para nada a gusto. La mirada de ambos hermanos alfas lo ponían nervioso. Y por si fuera poco, ni Yuko ni Takeshi tenía permiso para entrar, ya que los sirvientes debían desayunar en otro lugar, en la estancia solo debían estar aquellas sirvientas cuyo trabajo era cambiar los platos, rellenar las copas, y estar pendientes de cualquier necesidad u orden por cumplir.

En casa, Yuuri podía invitar a la mesa a quien quisiera, era una tradición que comieras junto a las personas que considerabas de confianza, y además, eso daba una sensación de amistad. En cambio, en este nuevo reino, estar en silencio, _absoluto silencio_ , era asfixiante. En Enkoku era tradición hacer ruido al comer, ya que demostrabas no solo buenos modales, sino que además, dabas a entender que la comida estaba muy buena. Sin embargo, en Rosskaya, cualquier tipo de ruido era considerado una enorme grosería, una gran falta de respeto para el dueño de la casa y para el cocinero.

Así que Yuuri debía comer solo, en silencio, y siendo intimidado por los dos príncipes más jóvenes.

Esa mañana Yuko solo lo acompaño hasta la puerta del comedor para retirarse, ella le informo, con un gesto de fastidio e impotencia, que debía comer en los pisos inferiores, con las demás sirvientas. Takeshi comería solo cuando las omegas terminasen de comer primero. Al parecer, a menos que estuvieses casado, no podía haber interacción entre alfas y omegas, ¡que absurdo y anticuado!

La mesa rectangular tenía seis bellas sillas de mullidos asientos de terciopelo rojo distribuidas alrededor. En la cabecera no se sentaba nadie, como muestra de respeto por el anterior zar, al lado izquierdo de ese asiento estaba sentada la zarina, con su pose de bella altivez. Luego estaban un par de vacíos hasta llegar al príncipe Georgi, que comía lentamente mientras sus ojos parecían querer llenarse de lágrimas. Yuuri recordó brevemente las pocas palabras que escuchará de él el día anterior. Al lado derecho del asiento del zar estaba el príncipe Viktor, sonriéndole tan encantadoramente que era apabullante. Otro espacio vacío y estaba sentado el príncipe Yuri, el cual ya no parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada, pero le miraba con tanto desprecio que Yuuri no sabía qué era mejor, si recibir miradas de "muérete" o "vales menos que la miera". El único otro asiento vacío era uno a unos espacios de Georgi. Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar en "separación". Omegas en un lado, alfas en otro, no quería saber dónde iría un beta.

Los platillos hechos para el desayuno parecían realmente deliciosos, todos eran comida típica de ese reino, aunque Yuuri no pudo evitar echar en falta su platillo favorito en todo el mundo, katsudon.

— A tardado mucho, príncipe Yuuri —decía la zarina, luego de haber terminado un primer plato y limpiarse la boca con una servilleta de tela blanca, una criada venía a ella con un segundo platillo—, creía que esa muchacha tuya se habría perdido entre los pasillos del palacio.

" _¿Eh?_ " pensó Yuuri mientras temblaba un poco.

— Le mencione que debía dejar que una de nuestras sirvientas fuera a despertarte, ya que ellas conocen bien el palacio, pero ella se empecino en que ese era su deber —la manera de referirse a Yuko, era desenfadada, sí, pero muy menospreciativa.

Yuuri cerro la mano en un puño tan fuerte que le ponía blanco los nudillos, pero no comento nada, no sabría que decir después de todo. Ella era la soberana de ese reino, de ella dependía su pequeña Enkoku.

— Madre, ¿no crees que estas siendo mal educada?

Yuuri alzo su mirar rápidamente, sin siquiera notar que había agachado su cabeza. El alfa mayor estaba hablando con su típica voz encantadora, mirando hacia él y no a su madre.

— Escuche de Yuko que, ah, es la sir… dama de compañía del príncipe Yuuri, Yuko dijo que era amiga de la infancia del príncipe, incluso si no es noble, no puedes faltarle el respeto, ¿sí?

¿Desde cuándo el príncipe Viktor llamaba a Yuko por su nombre?, ciertamente en el paseo de ayer fueron ellos dos quienes más platica hicieron, pero tener tal familiaridad…

La zarina guardo silencio, y sonrió dulcemente — Tienes razón Vitya, lo lamento príncipe Yuuri, estaba siendo maleducada.

Yuuri no sabía que decir, aceptar las disculpas de la zarina sería rectificar que ella estaba en un error, ¿eso estaría bien?, por otro lado, si decía "no fue nada", ¿no sería faltarle al respeto a Yuko?, sería como no darle la amistad que ella le había ofrecido por todos esos años.

Afortunadamente una interrupción salvo a Yuuri de responder nada.

— ¡Anya! ¡Nosotros eramos amigos de la infancia!

Yuuri miro sorprendido a Georgi, que se tiro a la mesa a llorar, largo y tendido. Su madre se levantó de su asiento para acariciar con suavidad la espalda de su hijo mayor, mientras el Yuri alfa solo resoplaba de fastidio y se levantaba de la mesa.

— Príncipe Yuuri —el susodicho había estado muy ocupado mirando preocupado al otro joven omega que se sorprendió cuando noto al príncipe Viktor a su lado—, Georgi estará así por unas horas, ¿quieres ir a pasear a los jardines?

Yuuri accedió, más incómodo de estar cerca del lloroso omega que por ansiar un paseo con su prometido.

El peliblanco le tendió una mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse de su asiento, Yuuri lo tomo levemente confundido, y también irritado, él podía levantarse sin ayuda.

Tomado de la mano, Yuuri fue escoltado por el alfa hacía los jardines, dejando a madre e hijo en el consuelo.

Mientras caminaban por los enormes pasillos de bellos tapices azules, la conversación murió. Yuuri estaba incómodo, caminando al lado del príncipe, no sabía que decir, era justamente como ayer.

Ayer, durante el recorrido al palacio, Yuuri estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar nada. No tenía nada interesante para contar de sí mismo… bueno, sí, si había mucho por contar, pero no le tenía al príncipe de Rosskaya la suficiente confianza para hablar de sus asuntos privados. Yuko, por otro lado, miro preocupada a su amigo, así que ella, dándose valor, empezó a conversar con el Rosskayo (*), haciendo preguntas simples; color favorito, ropa favorita, habitación favorita del palacio, ciudad favorita del reino, lugar favorito del mismo, mascotas, comida favorita, flores favoritas…, y un gran etcétera.

Yuuri desearía tener un poco de ese valor de Yuko, y proseguir a conversar tranquilamente, pero a Yuuri nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de hablar con los demás. ¿Y si lo encontraban molesto, presuntuoso, adulador, cobarde, inseguro, inepto, sabiondo, creído…?

Yuuri no podía evitarlo, pero era inseguro, siempre pendiente de como los demás lo veían. Si él…

— ¡Yuuri!

El susodicho parpadeo, sorprendido, para luego proceder a ponerse rojo como tomate. Se había perdido tanto en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que había terminado ignorando el otro príncipe, este estaba justo frente suyo, a apenas unos centímetros de su cara, mirándolo fijamente, mientras sus manos enguantadas lo sujetaban por las mejillas.

Yuuri trato de alejarse de él, pero su cuerpo nuevamente quedo paralizado, algo dentro de él le ordenaba algo que Yuuri absoluta y completamente se negaba a reconocer rotundamente.

Los ojos del príncipe eran tan azules, y tan bellos, podía ver algunas motas grises en ellos, sus blancas pestañas eran largas, y hay, en sus ojos, estaba reflejado él, con su cara pasmada, mejillas regordetas, ojos y pelo de lo más común, repentinamente se sintió avergonzado, y eso le dio fuerza para zafarse del agarre del otro.

— Lamento perderme en mis pensamientos, ¿me comentaba algo? —ahora que lo pensaba, ¿lo llamo Yuuri sin un "príncipe" antes?, se sonrojo aún más.

El alfa solo compuso una amable sonrisa— Solo te decía que no le tomarás importancia a Georgi, hace un par de días su prometida lo termino —podía notar una leve pisca de ira en las amables palabras del príncipe Viktor—, se pone muy sensible estos días ya que cumplirían un aniversario o algo así —parecía un poco dudoso al hablar, pero luego sonrió tan brillantemente—. Pero nosotros tenemos un paseo pendiente, ¿cierto?

.

Yuuri estaba nervioso, ni Yuko ni Takeshi se habían unido a ellos en el paseo a las áreas del palacio. Así que debía pasar la tarde hasta la hora de la merienda junto al alfa, a _solas._

Aunque luego de recibir más ropa de regalo, Yuuri, con horror, descubrió como sería el paseo, era ropa para montar a caballo.

Una vez vestidos, el alfa lo había conducido hasta las caballerizas, donde le presento a su noble corcel, en realidad, una yegua purasangre blanca llamada Josephine. Yuuri usualmente no montaba caballos, así que estaba nervioso, pero más nervioso le ponía la idea de montar a un caballo sentado en el regazo de su prometido. Sin embargo, el susodicho le prometió que Josephine era una buena chica, muy amable y dulce.

Ayudo a Yuuri a montar, y le enseño que para ganarse la amistad de esta chica debía acariciarle constantemente la cabeza, cosa que Yuuri hizo por unos 5 minutos, no que le molestará, realmente le gustaban los animales. Por ejemplo, el día de ayer, mientras paseaban por el palacio, conocieron a "Makkachin", un caniche que era el fiel amigo del príncipe Viktor, era un perro ya muy grande, pero esponjocito que le recordaba a Yuuri un perro que tuvo alguna vez.

Una vez Yuuri hubiese ganado la confianza de Josephine, ambos príncipes salieron a pasear, Viktor iba sobre un caballo llamado Maximilian, el cual era negro y se veía rudo, Yuuri no se sorprendió nada al saber que dicho corcel era de príncipe Yuri.

Hacia la parte trasera del palacio, pasando las murallas, había una gran planicie que terminaba con un bosque, este era usualmente el lugar donde los príncipes de Rosskaya pasaban el tiempo montando a caballo.

Como Yuuri era un principiante en montar a caballo, Viktor andaba junto a él, yendo muy lentamente, una de sus manos iba en la correa del negro caballo, mientras la otra mano sujetaba la correa de la yegua. Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse un poco inútil o (y) tratada como un niño, pero no tenía ninguna gana de caerse del caballo, parecía una caída que dolía, además, la gente podía morirse por caer de esos animales.

Luego de andar por casi una media hora, finalmente llegaron a los inicios del bosque. El paseo hasta allí había sido silencioso, pero no incómodo o pesado, solo Yuuri miraba alrededor, como todo, a pesar del clima, seguía verde y precioso, con flores que no conocía, animales que nunca antes había visto, y el suave sonido de las aves y de las pisadas de los caballos.

Cuando llegaron el primero en desmontar fue el alfa, el cual se bajó de forma grácil, acaricio un poco al corcel, y después ayudo a bajar a Yuuri, esta vez lo tomo de las caderas y el omega casi olvido como se respiraba. Pero el príncipe Viktor era amable todo el momento, como si fuera incapaz de notar las leves incomodidades que le provocaba a su prometido con sus súbitas acciones.

Yuuri tomo la canasta que estaba colgada de la montura del caballo negro. No quería parecer un inútil que debía depender de su alfa para que este haga todo por él.

Yuuri se sorprendió de pensar en "su" alfa y no en "un" alfa.

— ¿Príncipe Yuuri?

— ¡AH!, lo siento, no quería distraerme.

Su rostro estaba rojo, debía dejar de perderse en su mente y ya. Pero cualquier pensamiento se detuvo al escuchar la melodiosa risa del alfa. No era una risa burlona, era una risa autentica, de felicidad quizá, cuando el alfa termino de reír miro a Yuuri, aun con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano, Yuuri, dudoso, la acepto.

— Dejemos a Maximilian y Josephine descansar, luego se ponen necios, ¿quiere tomar, entonces, descansar aquí?

Yuuri asintió, y se encontró a sí mismo guiado por Viktor hacia las orillas del bosque, a unos metros había un lago, y a este fueron ambos caballos a saciar su sed. La canasta llevaba una manta dentro, era como si fueran a hacer un picnic, y era una suerte que no hiciese frío, no había sol, pero era un clima agradable.

Viktor se sentó, con las piernas extendidas y mirando a sus corceles.

Yuuri se sentó en seiza a su lado.

— ¿No le duele sentarse así? —comenzó el peliblanco, luego de unos agradables minutos en silencio, contemplando a ambos corceles trotar por el campo.

— ¿Eh?

— Si, ahora como está sentado.

Yuuri sonrió un poco, tratando de conversar, se animó un poco— En Enkoku es normal sentarse así, supongo que uno solo se acostumbra — ¡Oh no!, eso salió un poco cortante.

Trato de decir algo para aligerar su comentario anterior, pero vio como Viktor se enderezaba y trataba de sentarse como él, tratar de sentarse sobre sus propias piernas, pero hacía muecas muy graciosas, y Yuuri no pudo evitar reír suavemente, hasta que la cara de ofendido de Viktor, con una mejilla inflada y el ceño fruncido, además de un leve sonrojo, fue todo para hacer a Yuuri sacar una gran carcajada.

Viktor se sentó normal y se unió a Yuuri a reír. Cuando ambos necesitaban coger más aire que exhalarlo empezaron a tratar de calmarse, Viktor se acostó sobre la manta, y Yuuri siguió su ejemplo.

— Tienes una hermosa risa Yuuri —comento Viktor, cuando hubiesen pasado las carcajadas y solo algunas risas escaparan entre las respiraciones. Yuuri enrojeció, pero no pudo comentar nada. Él también pensaba que la risa de Viktor era hermosa, pero no podía decir nada, le apenaba demasiado para decir algo.

— En Enkoku —comenzó Yuuri, sin estar seguro que estaba diciendo— nos es normal sentarnos así, pero de niños si era doloroso —su voz termino en susurros.

— ¡Y vaya que lo hace! —dijo Viktor, sentándose de repente—, casi se me duermen las piernas, pero lo intentare de nuevo.

Yuuri se sentó también — No lo hagas, podrías lastimarte, a Pichit así le paso —tomo la mano del alfa, sin pensarlo realmente—, se te duermen las piernas y luego sentirás que te escosen.

Viktor tomo la mano también, suavemente la llevo a sus labios y dio un beso en los nudillos, Yuuri trato de quitarla, pero la fuerza del alfa, aunque no dolorosa, le impedía retirar su mano.

— Madre dice que debemos conocernos, así que podemos tomar este tiempo y hablarnos un poco de nosotros mismos.

Yuuri volvió a sentirse incómodo.

— Si quieres hablemos de mi primero, bueno, ¿qué estaría bien decir? Mmm… ¡Ya se! La primera vez que monte a caballo mi instructora, una alfa muy enojona y malvada, me dijo qué debía hacer a cada paso, yo solo quería galopar junto a mi caballo, este era de mi padre, por supuesto, pero ella nunca me dejaba hacer nada de eso. Un día que se distrajo tome las riendas del caballo y galope a toda velocidad. No es por presumir, pero lo hice bien, el aire dándome en la cara, la sensación de velocidad, todo fue genial. Por supuesto, me regañaron y castigaron, pero descubrí que amaba montar a caballo. Ahora usted, príncipe Yuuri.

E susodicho se sintió un poco disgustado de ser llamado así y no solo Yuuri, pero si quería que esto funcionase en algún futuro debía poner algo de sí mismo, ¿cierto?

— Cuando iban a enseñarme a montar a caballo era muy pequeño, tendría unos siete o seis, años. Fue a un viaje hacia Taisaland, era el cumpleaños de Pichit —el príncipe Viktor asintió, haciendo memoria recordaba que el príncipe de Taisaland era el séptimo hijo de la familia, era un omega de piel morena—, una de las atracciones de la fiesta era montar caballos, a mí me daban miedo, pero Mali, la hermana de Pichit, casi me obligo a montarme a uno…. No es como si fuese un recuerdo traumante donde me cayera o el caballo se pusiese a galopar como loco…

Yuuri no dijo más, no quería decir más. No es como si le molestase montar, pero las burlas de los demás niños a su alrededor… sacudió la cabeza, no, no debía pensar en eso.

— Bueno, todo el mundo tiene cosas que no le gusta —dijo el alfa después de un rato, volviendo a tenderse en la manta— a mí no me gusta dormir sin abrazar a Makkachin.

Y con ese comentario volvió el ambiente tranquilo.

.

La noche llego pronto, Yuuri estaba en la tina del baño que venía junto a su habitación. Yuko se encontraba detrás de él, platicándole sobre el día que había tenido que pasar, estaba realmente ofendida, pero que luego le había mostrado a los demás de qué estaba hecha.

— ¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita con el príncipe?

Yuuri casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

— ¡No fue una cita!

Yuko solo le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, como si le dijera que ella lo sabía todo.

La chica procedió a seguir limpiando la espalda de su príncipe.

— Viktor me parece un buen chico, estoy segura que te hará feliz, solo debes dejar ir el pasado y enfrentar el futuro.

Yuuri cerró los ojos, recordando cosas que quería olvidar.

— Mañana será el anuncio de la boda, y pasado mañana será el banquete. Así que anímate Yuuri. Aún queda mucho por hacer.

.

Esa noche Yuuri se quedó nuevamente despierto hasta tarde, recordando aquellos pretendientes… aquellas partes del pasado que le disgustaban.

La zarina les había comunicado en la cena que ya se habían mandado invitaciones para el banquete y la boda a diversas familias.

Mañana realmente le esperaría un largo día.

* * *

 **(*) Si, no se me ocurrio como podía nombrar a los habitantes de Rosskaya sin que sonará tan mal. Rosskayanes, Rosskayense y Rosskano no sonaban muy bien XD**

 **Por cierto, amo a Kenny Rogers, na'a que ver con la historia, bueno, quizá un poco, o quizá no. Mientras escribía este capítulo me puso a escuchar todas las bellas canciones de este hombre, son una obra maestra, si tienen tiempo les recomiendo que lo oigan! Estoy segura que se enamoraran, mi canción favorita es "coward of the county", es tan hermosa esa canción, la amodoro. En verdad, escúchenla!**

 **En fin. Espero les gustara. Me gustaría saber su opinión en un review!/**

 **Al principio este fic estaba mas largo, este cap, pero a alguien senle apagó la lap y solo guardonla escena del comedor lol**

 **También cuando escribía la " cita" había una confrontación entre Yuuri y Viktor, pero luego no supe como continuar sin desvelar mas trama que aun no sale. Así que decidí guardarlo la mas adelante.**

 **Ahora repondere sus reviews!**

 **Aly Zama: Trato de hacer a Yuuri lo mejor posible, y piensa que es su deber ;w; Pero seguro que como dice Yuko, alcanza su final feliz (quizá) Yurio es divertido pero difícil de escribir, el chico prácticamente se escribe solo! Ya quiero llegar al capi que viene, allí si que tendrá una participación sobresaliente! Muchas gracias por comentar! Ciao ciao.**

 **Angeli Murasaki: No!/ no le hagan eso a Diviktor!/ es demasiado sexy pa morir! No estoy segura de si Vik hará sufrir a Yuuri... (Bueno,zhi zhe, pero no voy a decir~~). Yo también ya quiero llegar a la boda! Si sale como quiero y creo quizá sea un capitulo divertido! El omegaverse el love & laifu~~~ gracias por el reviews! Bye bye~~**

 **Taurus95: jajaja, ese meme me mata de risa! Pero Vik es un bombón, por eso fue a verlo! Quizá curioso por el futuro padre de sus 3 mil hijos *inserte muchos corazones*. Oh, quiero saber tu teoría, pero creo que nonpodras confirmar mucho con este capi! Pues bien,no de cuando estará la siguiente actualización, pero esperó te guste este cap! Gracias por comentar! Ciao ciao~~**

 **TsubasaClowLi: ahora caigo en tu nombre, todo un homenaje a CCS *3* Oh, quien se enamora de quien? Kufufu~~ Vik es un amors, y creo que este cap un poco mas!/fue lindo de escribir :3 Yuuri no podrá resistir mucho! Me reservó cualquier comentario lol, pero luego ya veremos mas de Yurio en acción!/ es muy duvrtidi escribirli! Gracias por el. Review!/ bye bye!**

 **Mimichis-chan: Yurio es un gatito enojado! Pero es divertido de escribir! Me gusta escribir gruñones. Otabek, veamos, tengo algo planeado, ii la probabilidad de meterlo es superior al 86%! Gracias por el Review! Ciao ciao~~**

 **ZakuryMinashiro: de Vik es todo un enigma *se acuerda de patricio de bob esponja* ni yo se que .mayor parte del tiempo! Los personajes se escriben solos! Oh, es que Vik es un amores enamora'o!/ dios, quiero escribir mas! Pero no tener tiempo ;m; Esperó te guste el cap!/gracias por comentar! Bye bye~~**

 **Akelos Pxs: que bueno que te guste! Espero eso siga así! Es que Viktor es un dios griego hecho ruso (?) a mi me robo el cora desde primer vista *suspira* que suerte tiene Yuuri! Oh, .e reservo el derecho a responder eso! No sobre hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes, no porque no quiera, sinonporqie no me sale el drama lol, así que veré como ellos escriben la historia usando mis réditos! Gracias por elReview! Bye bye~~**

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: ojala te haga feliz esta noche de nuevo! Ya quiero saber que pensaras de estecap! Ya me muero por continuar! Pero dio, a esperar. Gracias por comentar! Ciao ciao~~**

 **Jhoana-90: oh, muchas gracias! Es un gran honor leer eso! Siempre pienso que me sale raro escribir a los personajes, mas bien, ellos se escriben solos! Oh bueno, yo no descartaría na'a, Vik es un alfa después de todo, y la naturaleza alfa es... a quien engaño? Algo pasara pero no voy a decir/7u7)r Kufufu, ese comentario me hizo reír mucho, pero me reservó a resok drr por cuestión de spoiler sepsi ;) Awww, pues espero te guste este cap! Gracias por el review! Bye bye~~**

 **Pandaxpanda: Amo los pandas! Ellos y los pingüinos sin mis animales favoritos! Yuuri es testarudo, pero Vik es amor y laifu! Naiden puede resistirse a sus encantos! Me reservo a comentar el Yurio al cuadra'o o como se diga xD Es que insisto! Vik es demasiado hermoso! El solo se escribe! Quizá la historia sea mas larga de lo esperado lol, espero la apoyes hasta el final! Gracias! Espero te guste este cap! Gracias por comrntar! Ciao ciao~~**

 **Kotori-Nozomi: actualizarse lo mas pronto posible (*3*)7 gracias por amarla!/ y por el review! Bye bye ~**

 **Momochanx6: oh, al principio pensé que dirías algo malo lol, la leche es buena! Muchas gracias! Eso es todo jn elogio para mi, pero la verdad es que Yuuri se escribe solo la mayoría de mas veces, sol trató de capta' su esencia! Oh, entonces que sospecha madmoaselle? (Noo, no se como se escribe eso lol) Si, cap pacífico el pasado, con la boda que es este, jejeje n.ñu *huye rápido* Gracias por comentaaaaaar *dice con eco* ciao ciao~!**

 **PattydeFrosthime: tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible, pero el trabajo no ashuda :/ Odio trabajar ;m; gracias! Me siento elogiada, gracias por el review! Bye bye~~**

 **Kyary-Chan13: Si,a boda ya es este capi, jejeje :'D Dont kill me plz!/ Oh si, sera interesante, ya tengo preparada su manera de actuar! Ya quiero escribirlo ;w; esperó que aunque este no sea ma boda igual te guste! *crispada* gracias por comentar!/ciao ciao~~**

 **Noisullvonr: Ojalaneste te parezca interesante tmbn!/gracias review!/bye bye ~~**

 **IZZY: Pues esperó te guste mas a partir del siguiente cap!/ intentaré hacerlos ! También ami el omegaverse, buscare mas con esta pareja, es hermoso este universo! Espero tE gustara el cap! Gracias por comentar!/ ciao ciao~~**

 **ThatPoppyLove: muchas gracias! Espero te guste hasta el final! O que te sea interesante hasta el final! Intentare actualizar rapi'o! Gracias por el review! Bye bye~~**

 **Polaris L. Dane: Amo de perros de Yurio, es divertido de escribir! Espera a verlo en la boda! La relación de ambos Yuris es especial *inserte corazones* fue linda de ver el el anime *3* gracias por comentar!/Ciao ciao~~**

 **Querido Guest: lol, me reservo a comentar mas de Otabek kufufufu~~ Es que tanto oniichan y yo concordamos que Yurio es muy dominante, demasiado, para entrar al papel omega, por ello es alfa, kufufufufu~~ Espero te guste el cap! Gracias por el review~ Bye bye~~**

 **En fin, Kitty-chan!/ espero te gustase el cap! Ya casi viene lo bueno! Ojala hubiese sido mas largo, pero ya vez, parón mental lol**

 **Cuenten me sus dudas y otras cosas? Descubrieron algo interesante escindido en este cap? Kufufufufu~~**

 **Por cierto, luego saldrán mas personajes, y veremos en que los categorizó kufufufufu~~ (soy yo o me olvido mucho de Nishigori?)**

 **En fin! Hasta el siguiente cap!**

 **Ciao ciao~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me hace feliz leerlos!**

 **Este cap es levemente corto, a comparación de los demás, pero el trabajo me chupa no solo el tiempo, sino el ingenio también. Me gustaría hacerlos más largos, pero como tengo estructurado el fic definitavemente serán caps cortos, quiza.**

 **Espero este cap también te guste Kitty-chan! Ya casi vamos pa la boda, ten paciencia XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no ser mios, ser de !**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Na'a, creo XD**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**  
 **второй день** **  
** **(Segundo día)**

" _El problema no es el problema, el problema es tu actitud frente al problema_ "

-Piratas del Caribe, Jack Sparrow

 **強制結婚** **  
** **(Unión forzada)**

El segundo día en Rosskaya, y Yuuri creía que, lentamente, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su vida en el reino.

Pasado mañana sería la ceremonia de bodas. Incluso él mismo creía que tal suceso iba muy rápido, y una parte de sí mismo no lograba asimilarlo aún. Pasado mañana para el atardecer él se abría unido a Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuri suspiro con pesar, mirando desde su asiento hacia el ventanal, daba hacía los establos, a la lejanía podía ver al príncipe Georgi hablando con una muchacha pelirroja, pero apenas podía distinguirlos, a la distancia lucían borrosas siluetas.

Un ruido estrepitoso, exactamente el ruido de un objeto de madera chocando contra otro resonó, asustando levemente a Yuuri y sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— Joven príncipe Katsuki, por favor preste atención.

Yuuri volvió nuevamente al mundo real, los de los pensamientos de boda, dándose cuenta de en dónde estaba.

La gran biblioteca del Palacio de Invierno era una de las más extensas en el continente Belsamelec, a través de su larga historia de tratados y guerras los conocimientos de Rosskaya habían crecido, y los libros más importantes estaban todos en el Palacio, dejando copias para las demás bibliotecas del reino.

Esta biblioteca ocupaba tres platas, una estancia rectangular, con cada pared invadida de estantes repletos de diversos libros en incluso otros idiomas. Los ventanales daban hacía un prado cercano a los muros, dejaban pasar la luz del sol en su totalidad al ser tan grandes como el mismo techo. Los candelabros colgaban en esplendidos diseños con cientos de velas para iluminar la biblioteca de noche, el tiempo suficiente. Las mesas alrededor eran dos, con dos sillas para cada una, en esas sillas la realeza se sentaba a estudiar durante su juventud, todo lo necesario para saber gobernar, estas estaban ubicadas en la parte central de la enorme estancia. Pero a las orillas, cerca de los estantes, estaban un par de cómodos sillones en colores café para quien quisiese leer por diversión se pudiera relajar. Al ser una estancia de tres pisos había una escalera de caracol cerca de los ventanales, los pisos superiores eran de madera, sin embargo no había un techo tal cual, el suelo de madera se ubicaba a los costados, lo suficientemente anchos para que tres personas caminasen por allí sin toparse.

Yuuri estaba allí, junto a Yuko y Takeshi, y dos alfas con auras temibles.

La señorita Lilia Baranovskaya era la institutriz del palacio, y quien se había encargado de la educación de los dos príncipes mayores, y quien se encargaba de la actual educación del príncipe más joven, Yuri. Era una mujer alfa, sin duda, que en su juventud pudo ser hermosa, pero la edad ya le pasaba factura, aun así se veía fuerte e imponente. Su altura no era mucha, pero de ella emanaba un aura temible. Sus fríos ojos verde jade parecían los mismos de un halcón, su cabello negro recogido en un apretado moño, su postura hablaba de altivez y su estricta voz sugería que meterte con ella era un error fatal.

La otra persona con la que compartía la habitación era el joven príncipe alfa, Yuri. Este solamente le fulminaba con la mirada o sonreía de manera superior cuando la señorita Lilia le regañaba. Justo como ahora.

— ¡En verdad!, sé que desposarse tan rápido le roba el pensamiento, príncipe, pero no estoy sacrificando mi tiempo para que usted juegue a soñar despierto con esas bobadas del amor. Por Yahweh (*), concéntrese —dictamino duramente la fémina alfa.

Yuuri escucho la maliciosa risita del otro Yuri, no dijo nada y volcó su atención a su libro. Suspiro suavemente mientras la alfa seguía con una larga lectura del zar Ivan, uno de los gobernantes de Rosskaya, a Yuuri en realidad no le interesaba mucho la historia, o más bien, no tenía cabeza para estudiarla.

La zarina le había pedidor (ordenado) que pasase horas en la biblioteca documentándose sobre la historia del reino invernal. Yuuri entendía la razón, si iba a convertirse en el consorte del próximo zar, debía, mínimo, saber un poco de historia, tradiciones, política, religión, entre otras cosas sobre el reino. Aunque Yuuri dudaba muy seriamente aprender tanto con un par de tardes. No es como si fuera un ignorante sobre Rosskaya, en Enkoku la educación también era importante, así que como segundo príncipe de Enkoku, se le educo en historia y política, pero principalmente de su propia nación, solo sabía algunos tratados o tradiciones de los países aliados de Enkoku, y levemente sobre las naciones vecinas.

Y también estaba el problema que ocupaba su cabeza.

Esa mañana, luego del desayuno, el príncipe Viktor le sugirió ir a visitar el pueblo, pero la zarina desechó la idea contándole a Yuuri de los planes de boda, Yuuri se enteró, entonces, de algo horrible.

Y descubrió porque el príncipe Viktor estaba tan tranquilo con el "repentino compromiso".

En realidad, la boda era algo que ya llevaba cerca de tres meses de planeación, por parte de sus padres y de la zarina, que al ser la anfitriona de la boda, y sabiendo la situación económica de Enkoku, se había hecho cargo de todo los gastos.

Yuuri no sabía la historia completa detrás de todas las cosas que la zarina decía. Sin embargo, según ella, su padre fue a Rosskaya, en una de esas fiestas que la zarina tan contenta hacía donde invitaba a sus aliados más próximos, ella, preocupada por la situación de Enkoku, había conversado con su padre, y le había propuesto el acuerdo de matrimonio entre sus dos vástagos.

Su padre había pensado a fondo sobre ello, para finalmente aceptar.

La zarina, tan contenta, y siendo una amante de las fiestas, acepto correr a cargo de todo. Al parecer ella había tomado las decisiones importantes y los acuerdos de la boda.

Así que durante tres meses se habían hecho todo tipo de arreglos; invitaciones, localidades, comidas, ropajes, de todo prácticamente. Las familias reales y de la nobleza de los aliados próximos de Enkoku y Rosskaya ya estaban de camino a esta última nación para asistir a la boda, demostrando así su apoyo a ambos reinos.

Yuuri se sintió engañado y furioso. El príncipe alfa tuvo 3 meses para asimilar que se casaría con un omega que apenas y había conocido de vistazo, mientras que él no supo nada hasta menos de una semana de la boda. Seguramente por eso el príncipe era tan amable con él, quería, al menos, llevar un buen matrimonio con él. ¿Si Viktor no hubiese sabido nada hasta un día antes de que Yuuri pisase Rosskaya de forma definitiva, sería igual de amable, o…?

El que Yuuri no supiese nada debía ser por causa de sus padres. Aunque ellos eran amables y dulces, por lo general eran sobreprotectores, probablemente durante esos meses buscaron una alternativa para no sacrificarlo en pos del reino, pero al ver cualquier opción descartada no tuvieron más opción que hablarle sobre la boda. Omitiendo todo lo demás, solo un detalle sin importancia.

Bueno, pensando en retrospectiva, era extraño que una boda de la realeza transcurriera tan rápido, sin oportunidad de que el mundo asimilara nada.

Yuuri se sentía un gran tonto.

Así que estaba en la biblioteca, con Yuko y Takeshi, los tres tratando de saber más de Rosskaya, junto al pequeño Yuri que, afortunadamente, optaba por hacer como si ninguno existiera la mayoría del tiempo.

Luego de lo que parecían años allí sentado, finalmente Lilia concluyo la lección.

Yuri se levantó de su asiento, estirándose mientras murmuraba por lo bajo lo cansino que era para él estudiar tantas horas seguidas.

— Ustedes dos, enkokuskiy, será mejor que vengan conmigo, la zarina tiene órdenes para ustedes —dijo la institutriz, esperando a las puertas de la biblioteca a los dos amigos de Yuuri, estos pusieron cara de malestar, pero sin oportunidad de desobedecer siguieron a la alfa mayor.

Yuko puso una mano en el hombro de Yuuri al pasar, tratando de darle ánimos. Yuuri se preguntó por un segundo si ambos sabrían de la boda desde antes o se habrían enterado el mismo día que él.

El joven omega, al quedarse solo, poso su cabeza, escondiéndola, sobre sus brazos, en una incómoda posición, recargándose contra la mesa. Suspiro. Kami-sama, el día no podía ser peor…

— Hey estúpido cerdo.

Oh quizás sí.

— ¿Cerdo?

Con Yuuri estaba el pequeño príncipe alfa, el cual estaba parado a un par de palmos de distancia de él. Tenía los brazos cruzados y aun le miraba con esa cara de pocos amigos.

— Si, tu —dijo exasperado, en el mismo tono que con que le habla a un pequeño niño que no entiende que 2 más 2 eran cuatro—, pareces un cerdo —dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, dejo su posición incómoda de estar apoyado contra la mesa para sentarse derecho y ver a los ojos al alfa.

— Eso es muy grosero, no sé cómo es en Rosskaya, pero en Enkoku no puedes tratar a un omega así —"sobre todo si será tu cuñado en dos días" pensó.

— ¡Ja!, primero, es tu culpa, estas gordo y esas ropas no te favorecen, deberías usar las ropas de Rosskaya y deshacerte de tus vestidos de Enkoku, pareces solo un cerdo que habla.

Yuuri se enojó, verdaderamente, el hablar sobre su peso era un tabú serio para él. Cuando era más joven verdaderamente había sido una albóndiga con patas, pero tras ciertos sucesos adelgazo, no tanto como le gustaría, pero definitivamente no estaba gordo (¡sin duda no lo estaba!). Se puso de pie, rápidamente, casi tirando la silla, encarando al rubio.

— Segundo —continuo Yuri, sin inmutarse por el omega, después de todo no corría peligro contra un omega, especialmente si la diferencia de altura no era mucha (**) —, ya no estás en Enkoku. Pasado mañana te casarás con Viktor… Serás el consorte del zar, y deberías, mínimo, seguir las tradiciones de este reino. ¿Crees que el pueblo sentirá compasión por ti por ser extranjero?, ¿que el pueblo te perdonara cualquier error por ello? Tú serás uno de sus gobernantes, y si no quieres preocupar a _nuestra_ gente, será mejor que pongas de tu parte.

Con el "nuestra" el otro Yuri se refería a la familia real de Enkoku excluyendo a Yuuri. Pero Yuuri mordió su labio inferior, aceptando que el pequeño alfa tenía razón. Si repentinamente Mari se casará con un extranjero y este no supiese nada de las costumbres de Enkoku, entonces el pueblo, siendo conservador y tradicional, se ofendería.

— Lo siento —dijo suavemente el omega, en un susurro.

— Tsk, no llores.

— ¡No lloro…!

Su frase quedo suspendida en el aire. Una de las manos del alfa lo tomaba de la muñeca, pero no con fuerza, de forma un poco brusca, sí, pero suavemente. El alfa le daba la espalda, y murmuraba por lo bajo— Si lo sabes al menos me tomare la molestia de enseñarte un poco. Me daría vergüenza que mi cuñado pareciera ignorante en el banquete de mañana.

Yuuri fue arrastrado hacía las escaleras de caracol, subiendo por estas, con el príncipe rubio delante de él.

.

El banquete del día de mañana sería una ceremonia formal previa a la boda. Los padres de Yuuri estarían allí por supuesto. De hecho, allí estaría una gran mayoría de los invitados a la boda. La invitación se extendía sin límites, al parecer del pelinegro omega.

Luego de pasar otras tres horas dentro de la biblioteca con Yuri, quien inusualmente amable (pero sin dejar de ser grosero, para variar), le enseñaba sobre las tradiciones más típicas de Rosskaya, tomaron un descanso para tomar una merienda en la habitación de al lado, construida expresamente para ese propósito de merendar mientras se está en la biblioteca. Era una pequeña estancia circular, con muchos cómodos sillones de todo tipo de colores, con mesita ratona en el juego de sillones principal, una ventana modesta hacia el mismo paisaje de la biblioteca, y paredes de suave color durazno. La única puerta daba hacia la biblioteca y la chimenea del lugar daba mucha calidez a la estancia.

Yuuri había decidido usar su kimono, pero ya se arrepentía por el calor, levemente. Yuri por otro lado se había deshecho de su saco, quedando solo en una camiseta de manga larga con botones de oro, con unos tirantes recorriendo en x por su espalda.

La merienda había sido llevada a ellos por la misma Lilia, quien aprobaba que Yuri tomase su tiempo libre para educar al extranjero en las tradiciones de Rosskaya. En opinión de la mayor, Yuuri debió haber ido a vivir a Rosskaya desde hace un mes para prepararse mejor para la ceremonia de bodas. La merienda, de cualquier forma, consistía en algo llamado pirozhki, con kéfir para la bebida.

— Nunca había probado pirozhki, está verdaderamente delicioso —comento felizmente Yuuri.

— ¿¡Verdad!?, el pirozhki es mi comida favorita —dijo alegremente el pequeño alfa.

Yuuri se sentía feliz, sentía que, al menos, ya no se llevaba fatal con el otro Yuri, vaya, aun así era confuso llamarse igual.

— ¿Sabe príncipe Yuri?, mi comida favorita se llama "katsudon", ¡y es deliciosa también!

— ¿Katsudon?, ¿y qué se supone que es? —pregunto Yuri, para enseguida tomar otro pirozhki y engullirlo rápidamente.

— Es un… —Yuuri se quedó pensando en cómo explicarlo—, es una especie de… mmm… es un cuenco donde hay arroz, chuletas de cerdo y huevo, pero sabe delicioso, ¡si un día vas a Enkoku debes probarlo sin duda!

— ¿Cerdo, huevo y arroz? —murmuro Yuri al aire, masticando su comida de forma pensativa.

La tarde con el alfa no fue mala, pensaba Yuuri, bebiendo nuevamente el kéfir. Ahora, gracias a Yuri, sabía varias cosas, cosas que le serían de utilidad para los dos días siguientes.

Usualmente las bodas en Rosskaya duraban tres días. El primer día era un banquete, por la mañana del banquete el omega debía realizar ciertos rituales tradicionales, donde debía ser acompañado por su dama de compañía hacia un rio lejano, donde tomaría un baño en un ritual de purificación, por la tarde al banquete asistiría la diversidad de invitados que felicitarían a la pareja próxima a casarse, haciendo brindis por su felicidad. El día de la boda, por la mañana, se organizaba un evento que el alfa rubio guardo para sí mismo, para que Yuuri se sorprendiera con este, Yuuri no sabía que pensar al respecto, pero lo dejo en secretismo, por la tarde sería la ceremonia nupcial, y por la noche la fiesta de bodas, que culmina con la noche de bodas. El día siguiente era aún una fiesta para el resto del pueblo, que celebraban la unión por todo lo alto, una especie de tradición donde se le oraba a Yahweh para que el omega quedara en estado, producto de la primera noche.

Yuri le había explicado la ropa que vestiría, las palabras que diría, la manera en la que hablaría entre otras cosas.

Incluso si muchas de ellas no hacían feliz a Yuuri, apreciaba que empezaba a llevarse, aparentemente, bien con su cuñado.

* * *

 **(*) Es el nombre de Dios, no diré mucho porque no tengo interés en hablar de mi religión. Pero ya que Rosskaya es Rusia, y en Rusia la iglesia ortodoxa y agnósticos son mayoritarios en su religión, decidí usar el nombre hebreo de Dios. Al principio le dejaría en YHVH, pero como no sabrían como pronunciarlo lo deje en una manera de pronunciar ese nombre "Yahweh".**

 **(**) Sé que la diferencia de altura actual entre ambos Yuri's es de 10 cm, pero al ser omegaverse esta cosa, pues Yuuri ahora mide unos 5 o seis cm menos, Yuri mide un par de cm más.**

 **Esta vez duro un poco. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero mi trabajo se volvera pesado la siguiente semana y la que siga también. Así que no tengo idea si pueda actualizar pronto. Pero sin duda el siguiente capitulo será un breve banquete y una ceremonia. Después será la boda y espero junto a ella el lemon. Dios, en verdad quiero escribir sobre ello!**

 **En fin, decidi postear un capitulo aunque sea un poco corto pero postearlo, porque quiza no seré capaz de publicar hasta febrero, aunque en realidad no falta mucho pa ello!**

 **A veces no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar ;m; El trabajo me chupa la imaginación y el alma!**

 **En cuanto lean esto yo ya estare a mitad del siguiente capitulo, espero, debo hacer lo posible por escribir algo para él para que sea un poco más largo.**

 **Sinceramente, este fic nacio porque quería lemon victturi lol :´D Pero me gusta por donde va la trama, ya hasta se que va a venir luego. Me muero por escribir la ceremonia de bodas. Sin embargo tratare de no tomar el fic muy en serio porque no fue escrito para eso, asi que los capítulos no serán realmente largos, salvo la boda, porque debe ser largo. En verdad quiero escribir sobre ello!**

 **Tengo muchas ideas para escribir sobre este fandom! Pero decidi primero terminar este fic antes de poner ninguna por escrito. Asi que tendre que esperar por todas ellas ;w:**

 **Realmente odio mi trabajo, pero encontrar seguidores o personas que le dan fav a este pequeño y humilde fic y además comentan me hacen realmente feliz! Este fic de idea simple esta gustando a los demás, y eso realmente me deja sonrisas para el trabajo, asi que gracias por ello a todos!**

 **Sobre todo a quienes a continuación responderé:**

 **Taurus95:** _ **jajaja, me gustaría decir que tu teoría es errónea o correcta, pero ese es spoiler, kufufufufu. O quien sabe, igual y este cap te la acrecenta XD Muchas graias por el comentario! Ciao ciao**_

 **Angeli Murasaki:** _ **Yo también los amo, son una bella hermosa perfecta dulce tierna etc pareja! O, luego veremos como hace Yuuri las cosas XD Me muero por llegar a ciertas partes kufufufufu, Jajajaja, si, hay que conseguirle un alfa a Georgi a la de ayer! Alguna sugerencia? Yurio ya es dulce, pero solo en apariencia jajaja, aun asi quiza luego se calme, who knows? La zarina es la que mas risa me da escribir! Pero ya sabremos más de ella, quizás, lol. Muchas gracias por comentar! Bya bye!**_

 **Jhoana-90:** _ **quieres la verdad verdadera o la verdad falsa? Es todas formas es spoiler, se ira desentrañando con el pasar del tiempo, dios, que ganas me da por llegar a ello! Es que Yuuri no sabe como reaccionar ante un alfa tan bello y sensual! Yo tampoco podría XD. Sobre la boda, creo que esa saldrá cursi y divertida, si como la imagino se logra plasmar entonces saldrá cursivertida! Sobre la noche de bodas es un secreto, pero ya tengo escrito el borrador! Será algo que dejara pensando, no, pero será algo que de verdad quiero escribir, y espero me salga como quiero, aunque seguro no me saldrá ni la mitad de sensual que debería! No me gustaría verlos sufrir, pero un par de cosas pasaran kufufufuf. Muchas gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **.568:** _ **muchas gracias por el review! Me hace muy feliz leer tus palabras! Pues la boda ya esta a dos capis de distancia, el problema es que no se hasta cuando podre publicar, trabajar es un horror y yo no se administrar tiempo Saludos! Bye bye!**_

 **Chiharuuu:** _ **muchas gracias, espero también te encantara este cap y te encante hasta el final! Gracias por comentar! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Aly zama:** _ **Cierto, debe ser difícil tomar las costumbres de otro país, pero espero este cap le ayudara a Yuuri, aunque no fue la gran cosa, mi escaso tiempo libre y mi incapacidad de administar mi tiempo quizás influyeron, pero aun queda trama por llevar y veremos como Yuuri se adapta a las costumbres de Rosskaya, y quien sabe, quiza alguienes se adapten a él Xd Si, de momento ni Yuko ni Nishigori pueden pasar mucho tiempo con Yuuri, luego sabremos porque, pero tiene que ver con la zarina, como quiza ya abras notado. Muchas gracias por el review! Bye bye!**_

 **TsubasaClowLi:** _ **Si, también lo pensé, me gustaba Tsubasa, pero creo que tomo un ritmo lento, tendre que terminarlo, una linda cita no cita :3, espera a ver las que sigan Xd, ya quiero llegar a esas partes!muchas gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** _ **Ahora que lo pienso, Himeno me suena a Pretear XD, en fin, muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que esta noche también este pequeño cap te haga feliz! Oh, y eso que aun le falta por abrirse (en el buen sentido!) a Viktor, es que todavía le falta conocer a su alfa. Oh, Yurio aun tiene un par de cosas por desempeñar, la verdad, es que es un personaje a la mar de divertido de escribir! Bye bye!**_

 **Pandaxpanda:** _ **No, muchas gracias a ti por comentar! Oh, aun falta mucho por escribir, y espero te guste el rumbo que tendrá, este fic pinta para tener sus problemas luego de la boda, en serio? Y yo pensé que Vik me salía raro! Muchas gracias!es que los pandas son amor y vida, sabes que' un panda saldrá en este fic! Como que shippeo victuuri!, oh gracias, me revente la cabeza pensando en ello, me hace feliz leer que te gusto! Oh, y eso que no lleva ni una semana, aun le falta lo peor al pobre! Gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **ZakuryMinashiro:** _ **Gracias a ti por el review!oh muchas gracias, me anima leer eso! Pero, podríamos decir que oniichan es algo asi como mi musa inspiración, siempre me da ideas cada que dice media palabra, de hecho, gracias a él es que hay trama en esto aparte de lemon, originalmente el fic pintaba para algo realmente feo y diferente, pensando en ello hacia atrás, pero si, siempre hago mucho de lo que quiero al escribir, este cap es prueba de ello, y lo que vendrá también! Es que Vik es un amor, Dios, yo me casaba si encontrara a un hombre asi, aunque… Oh, estoy planeando un par de puntos de vista para Vik y Yurio, una vez avance un poco mas la historia. Oh, la pelea, la verdad es que era un asco, que bueno que la borre, pero quiza más adelante pondré un poco de ella. Hago como tres o cuatro capis beta para cada cap, y después de repensar escojo el que mas se adapte a lo que imagino y mas me haya gustado, asi que esa pelea aun esta por allí, en mi usb. Bye bye!**_

 **Hime-chan Natsumi:** _ **Espero no te moleste que responde tus comentarios en un solo espacio, pero muchas gracias por comentar cada capitulo! Espero que te parezca interesante hasta el final, tengo una cuantas sorpresas planeadas por aquí y por asha, si, iento que aburriaria la explicación a unos, estaba muy largo, pero no pude evitar explayarme! Pero me alegra que te gustara la segunda, como mencione, cada autor maneja el omegaverse a su gusto, y eso fue el mio. Jajaja, es que encontrarte con tu besho prometido es pa darle un infarto a cualquiera, ese Vik esta como quiere +p+)d Sobre Yurio, pues el tiene muchas sorpresas por revelar. Es que Yuuri fue criado como un omega en la realeza, por eso es un buen omega, pero aun falta por que pasen ciertas cosas para que Yuuri explote! Oh, el Vik beta se parecía a eso, pero yo los prefiero dulces y lindos a ambuuuus! Amo demasiado esta pareja y quería que mi primer fic fuera so sweet and meromero (¿?) y termina si, pero aun falta mucho por revelar kufufufuf. Gracias de verdad por tus comentarios! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Dontbite:** _ **muchas gracias, este tipo de comentarios me hacen muy feliz! Me dan ganas de actualizar rápido! (estúpido trabajo ;m;) jajaja, el YuuYu its love, pero no en este fic jajaja, quiza… (¿?) Oh, pero definitivamente hare un fic Yuri al cuadra'o un dia de estos! Gracias por el review! Bye bye!**_

 **IZZY:** _ **muchas gracias, yo estaba insegura de la cita, pero me gusto el resultado, emnos mal que no la arruine con la pelea Kufufufufu, en capítulos venideros sabremos los problemas de Yuuri con los alfas, pero sip, no es como si Yuuri fuera un extraño en temas de alfas, kufufufufu. Espero este capitulo te guste! Gracias por comentar! Ciao ciao!**_

 **ZombieGirl:** _ **muchas gracias! Leer eso siempre hace a una humilde escritora feliz, espero la consideres lo mismo hasta el final! Me esfuerzo un poco en la redacción, siempre siento que es simplona, pero como a muchas personas les gusta me alegra saber que algo hago bien! Espero realmente te guste hasta el final! Gracias por el review! Bye bye!**_

 **Y con ello termine de contestar sus review! Muchas gracias por comentar! Me hacen muy feliz! Espero este capitulo también les gustara, porque a oniichan si que le gusto! Bueno, Yurio es su personaje favorito asi que por eso le gusto -3-**

 **Pero ya quiero llegar a unas ciertas partes! Hoy descubrimos ciertas cosas! Que más pasara? Amo leer las teorías que tienen XD**

 **Alguna idea para Georgi teniendo alfa?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic! Este es el capitulo más largo que se a escrito hasta ahora! Igual espero les guste! Me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap! Y me divertiré mas en el siguiente cap!**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que las dejo con el capitulo!**

 **DISCLAIMER: YOI no es de mi pertenencia :'( Todo de Kubo-sensei y compañía!**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Na'a**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter V** **  
Праздник  
** **(Banquete)**

" _Confía en tu corazón y deja que el destino decida"_

-Tarzan

 **強制結婚** **  
** **(Unión forzada)**

La mañana antes de la boda. Yuuri por fin empezaba a sentir nervios, en lo profundo de su estómago sentía sus tripas hacerse pedazos la una a la otra y el nudo en su garganta era difícil de tragar.

— Tranquilo Yuuri, sin duda la ceremonia ira bien.

Yuko estaba detrás suyo, peinando su cabello, mientras le daba palabras de aliento.

Rememorando. Yuuri había sido levantado esa mañana por la misma Yuko, quien le comunicaba de sus planes de ese día. Junto a ella iba una mujer de porte altivo, que sin duda era una omega. Era una cabeza más alta que ellos, tenía ojos de un frio azul y su cabello era de color paja.

La muchacha, vestida en las mismas ropas de sirvienta que Yuko usaba hizo una pequeña inclinación, en su rostro se leía la palabra "molestia" con tal claridad que Yuuri se sintió incómodo.

— Mi nombre es Larisa, estaré ayudándole a prepararse para el banquete de esta noche.

— N-no es necesario —se apresuró Yuuri a negar la ayuda—, Yuko puede…

— La zarina lo ha ordenado príncipe —dijo la muchacha nuevamente, interrumpiendo a Yuuri de forma brusca y fría—, ella quiere que la ceremonia se haga de la forma más perfecta posible, y teniendo solo a una dama de compañía a su disposición no parece ser suficiente.

Yuuri miro a su amiga de la infancia suplicante, pero esta negó con la cabeza. Ella era una plebeya, sin importar que tan amiga fuera de un príncipe, ella no tenía ninguna voz o voto.

Yuko se aproximó a la cama de Yuuri, donde el muchacho solo yacía sentado, toco suavemente su hombro mientras trataba de calmarlo. La omega de Rosskaya solo fue al baño para preparar el agua.

— No me gusta esto.

— Lo sé Yuuri, ni a mí. Pero no hay mucho que hacer. La zarina lo ha ordenado, y si decía algo en contra de ella… —la frase quedo al aire. Yuuri asintió.

Yuko lo acompaño hacía el baño, donde la ojiazul ya estaba echando algún tipo de especias y sales.

— ¡Ah! —grito Yuko, más de enojo que de sorpresa— ¡a Yuuri no le gusta el agua perfumada!

La ojiazul le dio una mirada de superioridad a su "compañera" sirvienta.

— La zarina ha ordenado que el príncipe las use. Debe causar buena impresión a los invitados… ¿o es acaso que trata de dañar la reputación de príncipe Vitya con su hedor?

" _¿Vitya?"_ pensó Yuuri.

— ¡Yuuri no apesta!

— Oh, lo siento, no lo decía en ese sentido —dijo la muchacha, con clara diversión en sí, Yuuri se sentía más y más incómodo con ella alrededor suyo—, me refería a que muchos invitados son alfas, imagino que no querrá dejar impregnarse del olor de otros alfas que no sean su prometido, eso podría jugare en mal príncipe.

— Esta bien Yuko —interrumpió Yuuri a su amiga, mientras lentamente, con vergüenza, empezaba a despojarse de su ropa—. Ella tiene razón, es mejor no llevar olores extraños, los perfumes son tan fuertes que no se impregnará nada.

— Yuuri…

— Me alegra ver que tiene sentido común, príncipe Yuuri Katsuki, por favor, entre al agua antes de que enfrié —la ojiazul ahora le daba la espalda, para buscar algunos jabones. Yuuri arrugo la nariz al olerlos, los aromas fuertes siempre le daban dolor de cabeza y le mareaban, por ello se contenía de usarlos.

Sin más remedio, Yuuri se dejó bañar por su amiga y la otra omega, pero estaba tan cohibido que su rostro estaba rojo, menos mal que el vapor estaba presente. Yuuri siempre había tenido problemas con su cuerpo, se sentía avergonzado de él, para ser más precisos. Sin embargo decidió relajarse cuando las suaves manos de Yuko masajeaban su cabello con los jabones que hubiesen traído de Enkoku, que tenían unos olores suaves y agradables para la nariz del príncipe.

La omega de ojos azules lavaba los brazos de Yuuri, mientras le contaba de sus planes para ese día.

Luego del aseo se dirigiría al comedor para tomar el desayuno con la familia real. Luego iría con el príncipe Georgi al pueblo a escoger las flores para su ramo (aparentemente, el ropaje y accesorios ya habían sido comprados por la zarina en persona), al regresar al palacio empezaría a practicar junto al príncipe Viktor los rituales que se llevarían a cabo mañana, luego sería la hora de comida, luego volvería a practicar los rituales nupciales junto con los 3 príncipes herederos, finalmente estaría unas horas con la zarina en un agradable merienda, para luego subir a vestirse y recibir a los invitados.

No hace falta mencionar lo nervioso que se puso Yuuri.

Volviendo al tiempo real. Yuuri finalmente ya estaba vestido, con ropas de Rosskaya, ya que Larisa le menciono que era hora de acostumbrarse a la vida en ese reino. Yuuri con pesar acepto, recordando la tarde que había pasado con el Yuri alfa.

Vestía una blusa azul claro con detalles platinos y pantalón negro, Yuuri se sentía incómodo con ello, después de todo.

Fuera de su habitación le esperaba Takeshi, quien escoltaría al trio de omegas al comedor.

— Mañana será el gran día, cierto Yuuri —le dijo con una sonrisa el alfa, Yuuri le sonrió.

— Ejem, disculpe, un alfa no debería hablarle tan igualadamente a un omega que está comprometido, sobre todo si está comprometido con un príncipe —dijo la omega ojiazul, con voz severa y casi maliciosa.

Takeshi suspiro, Yuuri lo escucho maldecir por lo bajo y pedirle a Izanagi (*) que le diera paciencia. Yuuri solo hizo una mueca de malestar.

— No tiene nada de malo —dijo rápidamente Yuko—, Takeshi es amigo de Yuuri.

— Es un alfa, y le está hablando a un omega que se desposará el día de mañana. Si algún invitado lo viera se armaría un gran revuelo. ¿Es que quiere insultar al príncipe Viktor, príncipe Yuuri Katsuki?

— Yuuri no…

— Lo siento príncipe Yuuri, fue mi error, mejor me adelanto.

— Takeshi, Yuuri no… —Yuko miro enojada a la otra omega, vio a Yuuri a los ojos y este asintió, entonces la chica corrió tras de su amigo, sabiendo lo difícil que era para él la situación actual.

— En verdad, los enkokuskiy son realmente fáciles de ofender.

— Espero que te disculpes con Yuko y Takeshi por ser grosera —dijo Yuuri, mirando a los fríos y afilados ojos azules de la alta chica.

— Y yo espero que sepas tu lugar, el príncipe Viktor se casara contigo y tu aun así le faltas el respeto —dijo ella, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Yuuri abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿podría ser…?

— Te gusta el príncipe Viktor —no era una pregunta.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, poniéndose roja como tomate, para luego endurecer la mirada, que se había llenado de horror un segundo antes.

— El príncipe es dulce y amable con todos. Tienes suerte de ello, él es un caballero. Pero no te creas especial porque te sonríe. Solo se casa por órdenes de la zarina.

La chica alzo la cabeza, llena de orgullo, casi como si ella fuera la princesa, y avanzo con un fiero orgullo que Yuuri sabía era propio de los rosskayos. La muchacha lo acompaño hasta las puertas del comedor y se fue, a Yuuri le pareció verla llorar y se sintió un poco mal.

Se preguntó cuántas y cuantos omegas lo odiarían por casarse con Viktor Nikiforov. Yuuri sabía que el alfa era guapo, pero recordando las veces que lo había visto en alguna fiesta, las omegas no le quitaban los ojos de encima, y otras tantas se envalentonaban y le pedían algún baile. El alfa siempre, con una sonrisa dulce, aceptaba a la petición.

Yuuri meneo la cabeza, sacándose las ideas de la cabeza, y abrió la puerta.

Dentro todo estaba como los días anteriores, salvo por…

— Oh, es el príncipe Katsuki, los rumores eran ciertos, eh Viktor.

Frente a él había tres personas que no habían estado antes, pero Yuuri los conocía.

— Déjeme escoltarlo a su lugar, príncipe Katsuki.

Yuuri se dejó hacer, levemente confundido, el príncipe Viktor, al otro lado de la mesa, le sonreía amablemente, el príncipe Yuri le ignoraba, asesinando con la mirada a un hombre sentado junto a él, y Yuuri creía que las miradas que el alfa de 15 años le mandaban eran de odio se equivocó. Parecía que en cualquier momento asesinaría al alfa junto a él.

Yuuri tomo su lugar habitual, junto a Georgi, que hablaba animadamente a una omega sentado junto a él. Era alta, pero de cuerpo bonito, largo cabello rubio platino y agradables ojos azul oscuro. Yuuri la reconocía como la princesa del principado de Bielykiev, la princesa Natasha. Era una omega de gran belleza, cuyo marido era un hombre muy ocupado, sobrino del fallecido zar.

El hombre que lo había escoltado hacia su asiento era rubio y de ojos verdes con bello facial, era un alfa, y Yuuri lo reconocía como el hijo del ministro de Schelvtter, Christophe Giacometti. A Yuuri no le agradaba mucho, pues era un alfa que le gustaba de juguetear con omegas, incluso si era amable.

Este, al ver sentado a Yuuri, tomo su mano y deposito un casto beso en ella, haciendo que Yuuri se sonrojase levemente.

— Príncipe Katsuki, es un gusto volverle a ver —dijo elocuentemente, guiñándole un ojo.

Yuuri, levemente asustado, y recordando las palabras de Larisa, volteo primero hacia la zarina, que reía despreocupada, bebiendo de su copa. Luego volteo a ver al príncipe Viktor, que aun sonreía, casi riendo.

Un golpe estrepitoso en la mesa centro la atención de todos en el joven alfa de 15 años, el cual ahora dirigía su asesina mirada al rubio mayor.

— ¡Tu Giacometti!, ¡¿qué haces besándole la mano al prometido de otro?!

— Vamos, calma Yuri, ya ves que así es Chris —decía relajado Viktor, tratando de hacer que su hermano permaneciera sentado.

— Oh vamos pequeño Yuri, saludar a un omega es el deber de todo alfa, ¿verdad?

— Quizá el pequeño gatito quiere también atención, ¿no creen? —el que hablaba era el tercer nuevo invitado. Jean-Jacques Leroy. Era un alfa un par de años mayor que él, de cabello negro de ojos azul grisáceo también muy conocido por su fama de romper corazones. Era el hijo único del ministro de Stanada.

— ¿A quién mierda llamas así?

— Yuri, cariño, no alces la voz en la mesa. Estamos comiendo —reprendía amablemente su madre.

Yuuri rio suavemente, sin saber que pasaba.

— Disculpe príncipe Georgi —llamo en susurros al omega a su lado—, ¿qué hacen aquí Giacometti y Leroy?

— Oh, ambos son los mejores amigos de mi hermanito, y vienen aquí para anticipar el banquete de esta noche. Los padres de ambos no podrán asistir hoy, pero no te preocupes, asistirán mañana a la boda.

Yuuri asintió, sintiendo nuevamente el malestar en su estómago.

.

El carruaje real iba a toda velocidad, desfilando por las empedradas calles de Ruskiev, y sus ocupantes tenían una relajada conversación.

Yuuri iba al pueblo, a ver las flores de su ramo, o algo así le había explicado Larisa, junto a Georgi y Natasha.

Yuuri descubrió que finalmente podía relajarse en compañía de ellos dos. Era agradable.

Natasha también asistiría al banquete en nombre de su marido, quien no podía asistir ni a la boda. Aun así Yuuri se sintió un poco curioso de conocer al primo de Georgi, Ivan.

Natasha era bastante agradable, y hablaba maravillas sobre la vida de casada, una vida que parecía de ensueño. Georgi escuchaba anhelante las palabras de la rubia. Incluso Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo inmerso en los recuerdos de la mujer. Por cierto. Natasha parecía una muchacha de 17 o 18 años, pero Yuuri se sorprendió de saber que tenía más de 15 años, y estaba embarazada de cuatro meses de su primer hijo.

Llegaron al centro de Ruskiev rápidamente, donde el cochero ayudo a los 3 a bajarse. Para su sorpresa era Takeshi y un beta que recordaba haber visto merodear en el palacio.

— La zarina me ha pedido brindarles mi protección, ya sabes, servirles de guardia —respondió este.

— Takeshi, sobre lo de esta mañana —comenzó Yuuri, pero el alfa solo poso su mano en la cabeza del menor, dando algunas palmaditas.

— Esta bien Yuuri, no te preocupes mucho. Mejor concéntrate en tu boda.

El omega asintió, reuniéndose rápidamente con su futuro cuñado, el cual ya entraba en una floristería.

El agradable aroma de las flores lleno las fosas nasales de Yuuri, haciéndolo sentir a gusto por primera vez en el día. Odiaba los baños perfumados.

Las flores eran tan bellas, de todo tipo de colores y tonalidad, incluso había algunas flores que solo había visto en libros, y echaba de menos otras, como las Sakura, pero nada se podía hacer.

— Yuuri, mira, estos son los catálogos de los tipos de ramos que hay —decía alegremente Georgi, con su aire ensoñador, y suspirando. Yuuri se preguntó levemente si ya superaría a su ex pareja.

Los ramos era hermosos y a Yuuri le gustaron todos, pero debía elegir dos, y conforme a ellos, elegir las flores que adornarían el palacio. Yuuri pregunto para que necesitaría dos ramos, de lo que recordaba de las ceremonias de bodas de otros países, usaban los ramos para arrojarlo a los omegas solteros.

— Es para que uno, el más bonito, lo conserve la pareja. El otro, el más sencillo, será arrojado a los y las solteras de la fiesta —respondió sonriente Natasha.

Pasaron poco más de media hora escogiendo las flores.

Para el ramo que guardarían serían rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas, adornadas por margaritas blancas. El segundo ramo eran orquídeas con peonías y lavandas. Las flores para el recinto serían tulipanes y lirios en colores blancos, rosas y amarillos. Georgi le explico que en Rosskaya el amarillo era símbolo de buena suerte, y por tanto, príncipe y princesa le insistían en escoger siempre flores amarillas. Cada vez que Yuuri escogía alguna ellos decían que no o si, explicándole que ellos sabían el lenguaje de las flores. Yuuri en realidad, no sabía mucho de este, solo sabía identificar a las flores, pero no que significado le daban los demás. Además, dudaba que el significado fuera el mismo en Rosskaya que en Enkoku.

Finalmente salieron de la floristería, donde el dueño les agradeció con profundas reverencias.

— Supongo que ahora regresaremos al palacio —dijo Yuuri, desperezándose.

— Oh, espera Yuuri, aún tenemos una parada más.

.

— ¡Príncipe Yuuri Katsuki! ¡Concéntrese más!

— ¡S-si!, ¡lo siento!

¡Imposible!, ¡imposible!, ¡imposible!

—Srta. Lilia, me parece que Yuuri no se siente bien, su rostro está totalmente rojo, quizá debería descansar.

— Tenemos el tiempo contra nosotros Vitya, mañana es su boda, y como ambos son príncipes de dos ancestrales reinos, lo mínimo que se espera de ustedes es la perfección —respondió la estricta institutriz.

Aplaudiendo, nuevamente los motivaba a moverse para realizar el ritual. Pero Yuuri estaba más interesado en ver su bonito calzado. No podía, no podía ver al príncipe Viktor a los ojos sin que su rostro estallara en colores carmesí. Lo único que quería era esconder su cara en algún lugar y que nadie lo volviera ver en la vida.

— ¿Estas bien Yuuri?

Viktor le susurraba suavemente en su oído, ¿en qué momento se le había acercado tanto?

Yuuri mira asustado y nervioso a la dirección del mayor, con el rostro en vivo rojo, sin embargo, al ver los intrigados ojos azules, término por esconder el rostro entre sus manos, sus piernas fallaron ante el toque del alfa en su hombro y término agachándose, ocultando su vergüenza del mundo.

— ¡Yuuri!, ¿seguro que estas bien?, ¿quieres ir a tu cuarto a descansar? —Viktor estaba a su lado, incluso en el suelo, acariciando suavemente su espalda, Yuuri solo pudo negar, demasiado avergonzado para decir nada.

— Cielos, supongo que no hay opción, aún quedan tres horas hasta la comida, puede descansar un momento príncipe, pero no olvide, esta ceremonia debe ir a la perfección.

Yuuri escucho a lo lejos las zapatillas de la mujer, saliendo de la habitación, y se tensó.

— ¿Estás seguro de estar bien Yuuri?, ¿quieres agua, o quieres ir a tu habitación a descansar?

Yuuri suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

— Estoy bien, solo me eh mareado un momento, déjame un segundo y podré hacerlo —dijo, aunque no estaba seguro si el alfa le entendería, ya que aún oculto contra sus piernas, lo había dicho de forma ahogada.

Quizá solo estuviese exagerando, pero no podía mirar a su prometido a los ojos, no luego de haber comprado… cosas para su noche de bodas… Nuevamente sintió su rostro caliente, ardiendo en la vergüenza.

— ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Yuuri se encontró a si mismo abandonando su incómoda posición en el suelo en contra de su voluntad. Viktor, haciendo gala de sus fuerzas superiores cual alfa que era, lo había cargado entre sus brazos, tan cerca, Yuuri podía sentir el perfectamente bien trabajado cuerpo del alfa. Su corazón latía tan desenfrenado que era casi doloroso.

Pero antes de poder asimilar nada se encontraba fuera del cálido cuerpo del alfa, para encontrarse sentado en el sillón.

— Es mejor que descanse en el sillón príncipe, no deseo que pesque un resfriado, iré a traerle algo de beber.

Y con ello, el alfa salió de la habitación, sin dar tiempo a Yuuri para entender nada.

Una vez se dio cuenta, volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos, tratando de calmarse. ¡Viktor era un idiota! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir cargarlo tan repentinamente?

Suspiro, tratando de calmarse antes de que le fuera a dar un paro cardiaco.

Miro la habitación. Era un salón grade y bello, con pinturas de personas y paisajes adornando las paredes de color azul. La estancia era gran y circular, con muchos ventanales, estaba en el último piso del palacio, así que podía ver a los pajarillos volar a través de estos. El piso era blanco y brillante, casi reflejante, los sillones eran de fina madera y mullidos asientos de colores cafés.

Respiro profundamente, tratando de no pensar en la ropa que había comprado, ni en ci…ciertos ju…

¡Imposible!

¡Imposible!

¡Definitivamente imposible!

.

Yuuri debía aplaudirse, lleno de orgullo. Cuando se concentraba en algo que quería podía lograrlo… la mayoría de las veces.

Ahora iba al comedor, escoltado del brazo de Viktor, pero aunque iban en silencio, al menos este no era incómodo.

Habían estado practicando duramente la ceremonia que realizarían el día de mañana por las tres horas restantes.

La ceremonia se dividiría en tres partes. La primera sería entrar en un círculo donde serían enlazados por sus familiares, mientras escuchaban la ceremonia. La segunda parte consistía en la ceremonia de la luz, donde dirían sus propios votos el uno al otro. Y la última parte sería, luego de dar el "acepto" la ceremonia de la arena. No parecía tan difícil, pero tampoco era fácil. Yuuri solo esperaba hacerlo bien en el momento preciso, porque las palabras de Lilia decían que como se equivocase sería doloroso para él. Según las supersticiones rosskayas, equivocarse en un paso maldecía el matrimonio para siempre.

Finalmente llego tomo asiento a la mesa, donde trato de ignorar las risitas cómplices de los omegas a su lado.

.

— Adelante príncipe Yuuri, puede pasar.

La voz del otro lado de la puerta lo asusto, sobre todo porque aún no había tocado la puerta. Iba a tomar una merienda con la zarina en sus habitaciones privadas.

Suspiro profundo, y sin desear hacerla esperar más, entro.

La habitación era grande y hermosa, con un complicado diseño en el tapiz, una chimenea que daba un cálido fuego, las ventanas bien cerradas con gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo con bordados dorados. Los sillones de la estancia eran ornamentados, en colores cafés de un diseño precioso.

La zarina estaba sentada en uno de ellos, con una mesita ratona de cristal y plata, con una bandeja de porcelana ya con humeante té y galletas en ella.

Yuuri tomo asiento, incómodamente, en el sillón frente a la mujer.

— Príncipe Yuuri, mañana será su boda con mi hijo, ¿está ya usted preparado cierto?

Yuuri se sonrojo levemente, mientras luchaba porque su cara no se crispara asintió.

La mujer abandono su asiento para tomar una caja de una mesa aledaña. Se paró frente a Yuuri y se la entrego.

Yuuri la abrió, encontrándose en ella una simple, pero bella cadena de plata, con un diamante central.

— Esta es una reliquia que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Nikiforov. Yo la use el día de mi boda. La zarina anterior la uso en el día de su boda, y el anterior, y la anterior, y puedo enumerar hasta los inicios de las misma Rosskaya, y cual tradición ancestral, quiero que lo uses también mañana.

El nudo en la garganta de Yuuri se hizo más imposible de pasar, pero como pudo, asintió a lo dicho por a mayor, levemente conmovido de recibir tan bello obsequio.

— Espero que hagas feliz a mi hijo, Yuuri Katsuki.

.

— ¡Te ves muy guapo Yuuri!

Yuko y Larisa lo habían ayudado a vestirse para el banquete. Yuuri tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que si salía bien librado de dicho evento sería un milagro.

Aun recordaba todas las cosas de las que hablo con la zarina, en su pequeña merienda, y como manejaba Rosskaya la tradición de la boda, muchas de las cosas que le enseñara ya se las había dicho Yuri apenas el día anterior. Luego de la merienda se había reunido con los tres príncipes de Rosskaya para practicar la tercera parte de la ceremonia. Georgi los enlazaría mientras que Yuri les lanzaría pétalos, en símbolo de unión y felicidad.

— ¿Yuuri?

— ¿Oh?, ¡Lo siento Yuko, me perdí en mi mente!

Ella solo rio suavemente, para luego sonreírle con cariño— ya hay que bajar a recibir a los invitados.

Yuko usaba un bello vestido de color rosa claro, la falda llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas, usaba un color de labios que sobresaltaba sus ojos, y una flor sostenía su cabello en una coleta lateral.

Yuuri se miró al espejo una última vez. Usaba un traje sastre formal, con todo y saco, en color gris. Volvió a suspirar y salió de su habitación. Takeshi le esperaba afuera, vistiendo un esmoquin negro.

A Yuuri casi no le gustaban las fiestas como esas, donde había un montón de invitados estirados, conversaciones políticas o banales, y todo el mundo poniendo sus máscaras de gente buena mientras hablaban a espaldas de los demás de las peores maneras posibles.

El gran salón del palacio era la habitación más grande, y por mucho, que Yuuri había visto en el recinto. Tanto así que cabían perfectamente bien 20 mesas circulares con sus lindos adornos florales y manteles blancos, y una mesa rectangular alargada con diferentes platillos y muchos meseros sirviendo a las diferentes mesas. Y aún quedaba un espacio sobre un escalón donde una orquesta tocaba suavemente sus instrumentos con música para vals. La pista era grande y las muchas parejas bailaban al unísono de la música. Varios candelabros de araña colgaba desde el gran techo, pintado con bellos querubines. Los postes eran grandes y adornados con lazos y flores moradas. Todo el lugar parecía brillar en oro. Y los grandes ventanales daban salida al jardín de flores, como ambas grandes puertas estaban abiertas, los pétalos entraban revoloteando por la brisa nocturna. Casi era una visión de cuento de hadas.

Yuuri no era muy dado de bailar, sobretodo porque estaba levemente desanimado, sus padres y hermana tampoco habían podido asistir al banquete de compromiso.

— ¡Yuuri bailemos!

Yuko lo había tomado de la mano y conducido a la pista, donde varias parejas bailaban al tono de un vals alegre.

Las pareas danzantes eran jóvenes sobretodo, Yuuri los reconocía a todos como jóvenes de noble o real descendencia y familias política y económicamente poderosas. De hecho, en lo poco que llevaba de la noche, Viktor lo había acompañado, mientras le presentaba a algunas de estas influyentes personas. Sin embargo una de ellas, la princesa de Kalia, una rubia omega de ojos verdes, mantenía toda la atención del príncipe Rosskayo en ella, y él por ser amable no la interrumpía en su inacabable monologo. La muchacha estaba claramente enamorada de él. Y no hacía falta ser un genio, las miradas de odio que recibía por parte de ella eran suficiente prueba.

Así que Yuuri se había quedado solo, entre un montón de personas desconocidas, preguntándose se Pichit estaría entre los invitados para levantarle los ánimos. Eso era hasta que Yuko lo había llevado a la pista, aun si Yuuri no gustaba de los bailes formales.

Ahora bailaba animadamente con su amiga, para luego sentir una mano en su hombro, y al voltear encontrar al pequeño Yuri, con las mejillas infladas en un puchero, y desviando su verde mirar a un lado.

— ¿Puedo bailar contigo? —dijo por lo bajo. Yuuri se asombró, pero le cedió la mano de Yuko, para que ambos pudiesen bailar en paz, mientras se retiraba de la pista, sin ánimos de seguir.

Yuuri tomo asiento, mirando a ambos bailar, Yuri al parecer era un buen bailarín. Y Yuko tenía una gran sonrisa. Ambos bailaban dando vueltas una y otra vez, se veían adorables juntos.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Una mano apareció en su línea de visión. Una mano tan blanca como la suya. Miro hacia arriba, encontrándose un chico de ojos obsidianas y cabello negro cual cuervo. Su mirada inexpresiva junto a sus gestos hicieron que Yuuri lo reconociera rápidamente.

— Seung —murmuro sorprendido. Las manos del alfa tomaron las suyas, levantándolo de su asiento, para llevarlo a la pista.

Una mano se posó en su cadera mientras una nueva canción, llena de violines, resonaba en el salón.

— Recibí el mes pasado una invitación para tu boda, no podía creerlo. Supongo que esto iba a pasar en algún momento —dijo, pero para Yuuri siempre había sido difícil leer las expresiones del otro, porque, sencillamente, no había tales en el rostro del joven alfa. Seung Gil Lee era el segundo príncipe del imperio Honja Minguk, y había sido uno de los pretendientes de Yuuri, hacía poco más de dos años (*). Su relación había sido tan seria que casi se habían comprometido. Casi es la palabra clave, _casi_.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban, Yuuri estaba levemente asombrado de bailar con el alfa como si nada hubiese pasado, quizá eso era porque lo suyo ya lo había superado hacía mucho tiempo.

— Hacia un tiempo consideraba muy seriamente nuestro compromiso —dijo el otro, con su expresión neutral.

— Si, yo también consideraba el casarme contigo —una vuelta rápida tras una más lente—, pero supongo que no estábamos destinados —Yuuri no quería que su voz se cortara, no cuando ya había superado aquel trago amargo, así que, para su fortuna, la canción se acabó y el dejo la pista de baile, con Seung mirando hacia él, pero Yuuri no miro atrás, si lo hubiese hecho no tendría fuerzas para encarar el futuro, porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera visto el rostro lleno de dolor y soledad del joven alfa.

Yuuri llego a la mesa rectangular, parpadeando furiosamente para que las lágrimas no escapasen de sus ojos. Tomo un vaso con una bebida probablemente alcohólica, y sin meditar más, lo bebió de un trago, uno muy amargo.

— Wow, nunca pensé que serias de los que beben con esa expresión.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos (¿en qué momento los cerro?) mirando frente a si a su pequeño cuñado rubio, mirándole entre fastidiado y divertido.

— ¡¿Yuri?!, ¿y Yuko?

— Por allá, con tu gigantón amigo

Yuuri miro hacia donde el rubio le señalaba, mirando a Yuko bailar animadamente con Takeshi, que tenía un profundo sonrojo mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de su amiga.

Nuevamente Yuuri sintió unas manos, unas de su tamaño, el rubio lo llevaba a la pista de baile.

— Si te emborrachas de nuevo y bailas como idiota entonces Viktor me regañará, tsk, aunque ese es su trabajo.

— ¿De qué…?

Pero la música siguió, tan suave y calmada, era relajante.

— En verdad, que tonto —murmuraba el Yuri alfa por lo bajo, mientras bailaban a ritmo lento. Yuuri se rio por lo bajo, de ver el adorable rostro sonrojado del menor. Yuri a veces era muy gracioso.

Bailo con él dos piezas, antes que una pequeña muchacha castaña pidiese bailar la siguiente pieza con el rubio, cosa que Yuuri cedió, riéndose del rostro de lata del rubio al ver que muchas menudas chicas de su edad se le acercaban, pidiendo un baile. ¿Quién diría que el pequeño Yuri era tan popular entre las omegas?

El pelinegro trato de regresar a su lugar, sin embargo la linda Natasha lo tomo de la mano para un baile de trio, donde bailaban en un extraño circulo ella, Georgi y el propio Yuuri, este último se preguntó cuántos bailes tendría que hacer antes de poder sentarse.

Yuuri regreso a su lugar en la mesa, luego de haber bailado con Yuko y Takeshi también, un poco cansado, bebió un poco más, pero sus manos fueran tomadas otra vez, esta vez tomadas por Viktor, quien tenía un inusual ceño fruncido, pero sus mejillas infladas infantilmente le quitaban seriedad a su rostro.

— A pesar de que estamos comprometidos… —murmuraba atropelladamente por lo bajo— a pesar de que nos casamos mañana… va y baila con todos…

— ¿Príncipe Viktor? —pregunto Yuuri inseguro.

— ¡Ya no importa! —dijo de repente, sobresaltando al omega— bailemos Yuuri.

— ¿Q-qué?, no, ya no quiero…

— Bai-le-mos-Yuuri —dijo con una gran sonrisa, alargando la última silaba de su nombre, escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del menor.

Sin poder rechazarlo, Yuuri fue una vez más a la pista de baile, donde danzo junto a Viktor durante lo que pareció horas y horas, canción tras canción. De alguna manera, se sentía hipnotizado por la enigmática sonrisa de Viktor y su profunda mirada azul.

En algún punto de la noche la zarina tomo una cristalina copa llena de rojo vino. Los invitados del banquete tomaron una copa, levemente más pequeña que la de la zarina, también llena de vino.

— Amigos míos, la razón de nuestra reunión es por la boda de mi hijo, Vitya, con su bello prometido, el príncipe de Enkoku, Yuuri Katsuki. Ver como su amor florece me da mil años de vida, así que, Vitya, procede por favor.

Yuuri se sorprendió de ver a Viktor, frente a si, arrodillándose. Entonces recordó, Yuri le hablo de esto la tarde pasada. Era una tradición que el príncipe heredero de Rosskaya pida matrimonio frente a sus invitados, incluso si ya estaba comprometido, como muestra al resto de que sus intenciones para la persona pretendida eran serias y deseaba que el resto de gobernantes reconociera su decisión de compromiso. Yuuri sintió su rostro enrojecer.

— Príncipe Yuuri, sé que la noticia le tomó por sorpresa, pero me haría el omega más feliz si de sus labio aceptará nuestra boda —este le sonrió de una manera que tenía que ser ilegal, ni los ángeles se atreverían de negarle nada con esa sonrisa, en las manos del alfa una cajita de terciopelo negro se abría, mostrando un sencillo anillo de oro, con montura delicadamente trazada, con un diamante central y dos a cada costado.

Los invitados guardaron silencio absoluto, todos los ojos mirando a la joven pareja, la cual estaba justo en medio de la pista. Yuuri trago el nudo en la garganta con esfuerzo, su rostro rojo hasta las orejas y el cuello.

— La acepto —susurro, pero con el silencio absoluto, sus palabras resonaron por todo el gran salón. Viktor sonrió de esa manera ilegal, poniendo el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Los invitados aplaudieron, pero la zarina aclaro la garganta al tiempo en que su hijo se ponía de pie, alzo la copa de vino.

— Así bien, me recuerda que el bisabuelo solía decir que algunos matrimonios acaban bien, otros duran toda la vida. ¡Entonces bebamos! Para que el matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes vaya bien toda la vida (**)

— ¡Vashe zdorovie! —gritaron los invitados, bebiendo de sus copas de un solo trago.

Yuuri bebió rápidamente. Finalmente, el banquete termino.

Y mañana sería el evento principal

* * *

 **(*) JAJAJAJAJA! A QUE NO LO VIERON VENIR?!**

 **(**) En Rusia los brindis empiezan con un pequeño chiste que termina por un buen deseo. Es complicado, encontrar una frase que fuera bien con la situación me tomo media hora! La frase final sería algo como "a su salud" :3**

 **Finalmente termine! Fue el capitulo más largo que haya escrito, unas 12 paginas! El doble de lo usual! Espero les gustara :9**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo este fic! Me hace feliz**

 **Finalmente el capitulo siguiente será la boda! Ya quería llegar a ella! Quiza sea más larga que este capitulo. Depende si lo recorto o no XD**

 **Que les a parecido el cap? A que no se vieron venir lo de Seung!**

 **En fin, contestare los reviews!**

 **Taurus95: gracias por comentar! Espero este cap también te gustara, yuri al cuadrado XD sigue sonandome raro x9 pero aquí bailaron, eso es bueno cierto? Ciao ciao!**

 **TsubasaClowLi: Yurio es un amor! Y aquí lo demuestra de nuevo! Ya el siguiente será la boda! Espero este te gustara! Gracias por el review! Bye bye!**

 **Angeli Murasaki: Gracias a ti por comentar! Si, no es bueno sobreproteger! Makkachin lo sabe todo! Es que Vik se perdió en el cap pasado XD Pero hoy si salio y me encanto! Yurio es amors, me gusta mucho el pequeñin! Jajaja, el cima es frio, pero no helado, luego veremos a Yuuri desempeñándose mejor! Si, Yuuri no es bueno manejando la ansiedad! Este cap y el anime lo han de demostrar! Ya veremos como pasa la relación entre estos dos amores o3o Jajajaja, espero hacerle una buena pareja a Georgi! La vida real es un horror, se pone peor cada vez, pero aun tengo mi bello yoi, digo yaoi pa consolarme Xd Ciao ciao!**

 **Aly Zama: Lo bueno es que Yuuri es listo! Pero pobre, tanta historia de a una no es buena si no eres fan de Hetalia XD Si, ese Vik tuvo el tiempo suficiente para prepararse! Pero sip, Vik ya sabia quien era Yuuri. Si, Yurio se llevara bien con Yuuri, solo hay que darle tiempo a que asimile la idea xD Si. Ya el siguiente cap es la boda! Investigue mucho para ello y creo que me saldrabien, si es que me sale como imagino ;w; Oh, en mi familia esta esa tradición de orar por que la esposa tenga veces sanos, pero lo cambie por que Yuuri que de embarazado, así es el mundo en algunos lugares! Gracias por el review! Bye bye~~**

 **lena06251: Que alegría que te atrapara este humilde fic! Me esforzaré mucho en el hasta el final! La trama va un poco rápida, pero la idea es que todo pase luego de la boda! Jajaja, la gente con teorías me hacen feliz! Es interesante leerlas! MilaGeorgi o.O curioso pero veré que pasara xD Gracias por comentar! Ciao ciao~~**

 **KathKolmer: Muchas gracias, el resto de la trama esta luego de la boda! Bueno, como Yuuri menciono, se le forzara el celo para que tenga cuchicuchi (?) con Vil! Sera la noche de bodas después de rodó, pero no pienses tan mal de Vik, el no obligaría a Yuuri, este se entregara voluntariamente, claro que el celo es como tenerlo drogado, pero no lo forzaran :'D Og bueno, veamos que resulta espero te guste hasta el final! Gracias por el review! Bye bye~~**

 **Yuratchka: yo estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que a gustado! Soy muy feliz! Lamentablemente el trabajo me chupa el tiemponlibre y la creatividad, pero creonque voy a buen ritmo! Ya quizá en el sig cap aparezca su lemon 7u7r gracias por comentar! Ciao ciao~~**

 **Jhoana-90: Bueno, no recuerdo si salio en la explicación del omegaverse del inició del fic, pero los omegas son auto lubricables, mmm, habrá que esperar a ver como el . de bodas! Lo se, es algo malo del omegaverse, pero es una de sus bases, recuerdo que cuando empecé en el existía algo como ello! La noche de bodas me pone a Yuuri y ami nerviosas! (Lol) pero ya veremos que pasa en la alcoba real 7u7r. Lo que pase pasara omo (?) un Vitya jr es amor. Sobre el otayurio nonore na'a Si, luchare malvado trabajo! Gracias por el review! Bye bye~~**

 **Freebum: muchas gracias por amarlo y comentar! Espero los sigas hasta el final! Es una tradición antigua xD En algunos paises es es así! Según mi investigación! Ciao ciao~~**

 **ZakuryMinashiro: Yurio salvaje trata de domesticar se! Oh bueno, el también puede ser civilizado xD Esos dos Yuris son un amor! Y divertidos de hacer los interactuar! Oh, luego tendremos un punto de vista de parte de Vitya! Pero mas adelante! Quiero hacer algo romántico! Ojala me salga! Espero que este Vik te gustara! Gracias por el review! Bye bye~~**

 **Muchas gracias a todas quienes leen y dan fav y follows! Espero les gustara el cap!**

 **Cuenten me que les pareció!**

 **Espero te gustara Kitty-chan!**

 **Ciao ciao~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, verdaderamente lamento mucho todo el tiempo que tomo escribir el siguiente capitulo, ni mas ni menos que dos meses y medio, no se que cara darles ahora :´( Aunque bueno, en mi defensa, 5 caps en un solo mes es algo nunca antes visto en mi! Mi trabajo es horrible ysolo tengo un par de días al mes para escribir, y en vez de enfocarme en este fic, me fui a escribir otras cosas, Im so sorry ;m;**

 **Pero espero que aun sigan este humilde fic hasta el final! Ojala les guste el cap!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de YOI son de Kubo y compañía, yo solo los uso para mis oerversas fantasias.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Nada, porque tristemente tuve que posponer la boda, y po tanto, la noche de bodas. La razón es simple, aun me falta media boda (ya casi esta acabada) y el lemon por escribir (4este ultimo se me resiste) y las únicas opciones eran cortar a la mitad, o seguir retrasando el cap. Y en vista de llevar mas de dos meses sin actualizar, me eh visto en la triste necesidad de corar a la mitad. No me maten plz! ;m; Im so sorry!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTS ESPECIALES: A mi oniichan, que amablemente escribió el POV de Yurio, espero es guste! A oniichan verdaderamente le gusta Yurio. Lamento mucho el retraso oniichan! ;n;**

 **Sin más excusas que dar, espero les guste el cap! Espcialmente a ti Kitty chan, lamento la tardanza!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter VI** **  
** **Обручальные ловушки** **  
** **(Trampas de Boda)**

" _Escucha con tu corazón, lo entenderás"_

-Pocahontas

 **強制結婚** **  
** **(Unión forzada)**

La noche era bastante tranquila. El suave rumor del viento más los grillos y búhos cantarines hacían una suave canción de cuna relajante. Pero Yuuri no podía dormir. Sabía que debía dormir ya mismo. Era mañana el día más importante de su vida, y debía estar lo más descansado posible, pero el sueño le rehuía continuamente. Él solo podía dar vueltas en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero el tic-tac del reloj cucú de la habitación era ensordecedor.

Se sentó en la cama, arrastrando las cobijas consigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una incomodidad en la boca de su estómago, como una punzada, aunque él mismo no sabría decir si se debiera a los nervios o al miedo.

Oculto su cara entre sus manos, tratando de acallar suspiros, tratando de evadir el llanto.

Mañana, durante el banquete luego de la boda, le darían a beber un elixir llamado " _el veneno de Afrodita_ ", no es como si fuera un veneno, era el nombre que comúnmente usaban para la medicina que desataría su celo. Yuuri había escuchado mucho de esa bebida; en las fiestas de los bajos mundos a los omegas les hacían beber dicha sustancia para forzarles el celo. Un omega en celo no puede poner ninguna resistencia, ya que su mente se nubla y lo único que desea es ser marcado por un alfa, muy profundo en su interior. Pero cuando tal frenesí se desvanecía el omega tenía que hacer frente a la realidad de malas maneras.

Yuuri maldecía su celo, no podía pensar ni controlar su cuerpo durante ese periodo de tiempo, pero cuando volvía a sus 5 sentidos siempre se avergonzaba. Por eso siempre prefería beber los supresores. El celo volvía loco tanto al omega como al alfa.

Se paró de la cama, no deseando pensar en ello, pero su mente no podía evitar traer tal tema a colación. Viktor mañana le marcaría –inconscientemente sintió un desagradable cosquilleo en su nuca- y estaría eternamente vinculado a él, a menos que el propio príncipe lo repudiará. Al menos _esa_ necesidad sería satisfecha cada ciclo. Pero, ¿y si Viktor le pide usar supresores y solo usa el celo para tener crías? Yuuri no sabía qué situación sería peor.

Toco su vientre de forma distraída. Luego frunció el ceño y su agarre endureció sin darse cuenta, quejándose suavemente en voz baja. No quería recordar aquellas parejas que alguna vez había tenido, no el día anterior a su boda.

Fue hacía el baño, donde había un gran espejo ornamentado en plata, con diseños de hojas y flores, este estaba originalmente en la habitación, pero Yuuri prefirió ponerlo en un lugar que no viese por las noches.

Se sacó la ropa, quedando solo en interiores, incluso el nagajuban había desaparecido. Y se miró al espejo, con el ceño fruncido. Su visión no era la mejor del mundo, pero podía verse perfectamente, su figura era delgada, pero en la zona del vientre tenía lonjas, las pellizco mientras fruncía el ceño, esas eran difíciles de deshacer, también tenía estrías corriendo por su piel. El omega sabía bien que durante el celo a un alfa no le interesaría la apariencia física del omega, ya que solo podía pensar en marcarlo, pero fuera del celo, con su apariencia, ¿Viktor querría tocarlo…?

— ¡AH! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?!

Golpeo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras se ponía en cuclillas, casi en posición fetal, ocultando su enrojecida cara entre sus piernas, ¡a él ni siquiera le importa si el príncipe Viktor le encuentra atractivo fuera del celo!, él solo debía preocuparse por darle al menos un hijo alfa y con ello los tratados de matrimonio estarían completos, realmente no le interesaba tener un frio matrimonio con el alfa, no le interesaba si luego de darle un heredero alfa dejaba de hablarle al completo, ¡deberás que no le importaba!

— Tonto Yuuri —se reprendió suavemente a sí mismo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

.

Finalmente, agotado, Yuuri pudo descansar el resto de la noche, pero a primera hora de la mañana, las sorpresas que tanto temía llegaron.

— ¡Yuuri!, ¡a levantarse!

El susodicho sentía como se movía violentamente en su lecho, su amigo Pichit gritaba fuertemente mientras le movía con violencia.

— 5 minutos más, Pichit —dijo, tratando se aferrarse a la cama para ya no moverse.

— Nada de 5 minutos, ¡Yuuri ya van a empezar las celebraciones!

— Pero Pichit… — ¿Pichit?

Yuuri se levantó rápidamente, sentándose casi violentamente en la cama, arrojando las sabanas a un lado, ¿qué hacía Pichit en su cuarto?

— ¡S̄wạs̄dī txn chêā! ¡Yuuri! —dijo su mejor amigo, en su idioma original.

— Nada de buenos días, Pichit, ¿qué haces aquí?

Su amigo era muy animado, y también cariñoso, así que ni bien Yuuri estuvo sentado, el omega de morena piel ya abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, ¡que malo eres Yuuri!, mira qué no decirme de tu boda hasta hace unas semanas, ¿y así te haces llamar mi mejor amigo?

Yuuri abrazo a su amigo taisalandes, se sentía bien abrazar a uno de sus mayores confidentes, quizá incluso más que Yuko. Ya que ambos eran omegas varones, Yuuri sentía que podía contarle algunas cosas que a Yuko no.

— Lo siento Pichit, si no me hubiese enterado hace menos de una semana te hubiese avisado a ti primero.

El susodicho se separó de los brazos de Yuuri para mirarlo sorprendido, luego puso una cara de profunda tristeza.

— ¡Lo sabía!, es un matrimonio por conveniencia —dijo molesto el otro, con un adorable puchero en su boca, Yuuri casi ríe por ello, pero se contentó con asentir. Él sabía que Pichit estaba comprometido desde el primer día en que nació, su prometido era de tierras lejanas, y a Pichit nunca le gustaba hablar de eso así que Yuuri no sabía nada más que ya se habían conocido.

— No es tan malo, Pichit, el príncipe Viktor es muy amable, incluso si lo eh empezado a tratar desde hace unos días, él solo ha sido amable conmigo —dijo, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

El taisalandes le miro suspicaz, para luego asentir, antes de que la conversación siguiese, las puertas se abrieron, y de entre ellas entraron las personas más irreverentes que Yuuri jamás conocería.

— ¿Yuko, hermana, Minako-sensei, princesa Natasha y príncipe Georgi?

.

POV Yuri N.

Las tradiciones de Rosskaya con respecto al matrimonio son una mierda aburrida. Eh escuchado de muchos extranjeros que nuestras celebraciones de matrimonio son muy divertidas, pero yo pienso que es una gran idiotez.

Tenía que levantarme muy temprano el día de la boda del idiota de mi hermano mayor para celebrar el tradicional "rapto de la novia". Mierda, hubiese aguantado al infeliz de Leroy si con ello podía amarrar a Viktor y meterlo a un carruaje para sacarlo del palacio hasta medio día.

La tradición es bastante absurda, el novio tiene que ir a casa de su prometida, para esquivar las trampas que los amigos de ella decidan poner, solo para que el novio se abra paso hasta su omega.

Así que eh estado desde hace horas, casi desde el amanecer, ordenando a los sirvientes que pusiesen todo el palacio en desorden. Como el palacio es enorme, a Viktor se le dificultara hacer su camino hasta el príncipe cerdo. Cuando finalmente lograse rescatar a su "princesa" se dirigirían a la catedral para empezar la maldita ceremonia.

Los padres del cerdo y mi madre ya habían partido a la catedral para terminar con las decoraciones, los invitados que quedasen en la mansión hasta la hora de la ceremonia debían ayudarme a impedir que Viktor llegase al cerdo.

Y yo no se lo podría fácil.

Estaba en uno de los pasillos del este, tirando, sin ninguna contemplación, litros de miel mezclada con savia pegajosa, con la esperanza de que el torpe de mi hermano batallase con ella.

— Príncipe Yuri, no creo que la zarina quiera que usted deje el palacio pegajoso.

— Yakov —mire de mala manera al consejero de mi madre—, si madre no quisiese que el palacio quedase en ruinas, no me hubiese ordenado a mi encargarme de las trampas —le dije gruñendo lo evidente.

Y es que yo tenía que estar allí creando las trampas en vez de tirar a Viktor a un poso mientras estuviese amarrado. Me pregunto que harían ese par de descerebrados (Leroy y Giacometti) para mantener a Viktor ocupado hasta el mediodía.

— Príncipe, yo no…

— ¡Argh!, que molesto, te ordeno que vayas a las alas sur y órdenes a Mildred y a Mila que echen más agua en las escaleras, y no olvides que tienen que lijar el pasillo primero.

— ¿Y si su hermano se lastima?

— Pues es que era un alfa inadecuado, así yo me convertiré en el zar —dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

Cuando escuche sus pasos perderse en la lejanía me detuve. No es como si odiase a Viktor, es mi hermano mayor después de todo, pero me saca de quicio, siempre ha sido muy mimado, está acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, siempre obtiene lo que quiere de una manera u otra, y no le interesa que consecuencias haya en el proceso o las personas que lastime con ello. Al ser el alfa heredero del trono le ha dado un insoportable carácter. Además, él…

— ¡Ay! —escuche un gritito agudo en los pisos superiores.

Gruñendo por lo bajo tire el bote con miel y savia escaleras abajo, golpeando una estatua en el proceso, y subí a zancadas las escaleras, maldiciendo por lo bajo a las sirvientas, ya les había dicho que tuviesen maldito cuidado al caminar por las trampas.

Al llegar a los pasillos del otro piso, encontré al cerdo, que se había resbalado de las escaleras. Estaba vestido con ropas típicas de Rosskaya, era una blusa blanca con algunos adornos azules, de olanes, y un saco a juego, con pantalones negros.

— ¿Qué mierda haces arruinándole las trampas a las personas, eh? —dije arisco, tratando de no dejarme impresionar por lo bien que se veía.

— ¿Príncipe Yuri?

— No, el hada de los dientes, ¿pues quien más? —de mala gana lo tomo de su delicado brazo porcino y lo levanto del suelo, quizá un poco brusco porque se quejó, lo suelto rápido.

— ¡Waa! Yuuri, ¿dónde estás?, ¿por qué el palacio está lleno de…? ¡Ay!

— Urgh

Contra mi choco un cuerpo, que se había resbalado de las escaleras.

— Pichit, ¿estás bien? —ah, ya, el príncipe de Taisaland se había resbalado de las escaleras. Bola de idiotas.

— Creo que me rompí el páncreas —dijo con voz divertida, a lo que el cerdo de sonrojo, quizá una broma privada, que me sonaba muy tonta.

— Si su majestad ya no está cayendo me gustaría que dejase de pegarse a mí —siempre había tenido un buen olfato, y el olor del taisalandes era muy fuerte, como a especias, no me gustaba.

— Oh lo siento príncipe.

— ¿Chicos están bien?, algún idiota tiro agua enjabonada por las escaleras —escuche una voz femenina bajando por las escaleras, yo gruñí en respuesta, sintiendo como los omegas a mi alrededor se erizaban.

Levemente sonreí con autosuficiencia.

— ¡Que agallas las de llamar idiota al tercer príncipe de Rosskaya! —grite a las personas que bajaban las escaleras.

Cuidadosamente hicieron su aparición. Los omegas que aún no estaban marcados eran muy susceptibles a la voz de los alfas.

Un par de mujeres ayudaban a mi hermano mayor, y a las dos omegas a bajar las escaleras. Solo reconocí a una de ellas. La princesa Mari tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y tintado en rubios colores, estaba suelto y peinado en una semi coleta trenzada. Usaba un vestido largo y rojo. No se veía mal para ser una alfa. Ella estaba ayudando a Yuko a bajar de la escalera. Yuko estaba realmente preciosa con su cabello en un moño apretado con algunos caireles cubriendo su faz, su vestido rosa resaltaba sus ojos. Era un poco gracioso ver como se aferraba cual gato a la alfa.

Por otro lado la mujer que había sido grosera la reconocía. Era una embajadora beta del reino de Enkoku. Su cabello castaño estaba sujeto en un apretado moño, y usaba un vestido verde con algunos olanes. Ella solo me reto con la mirada. A veces a los betas se le subía mucho el ego y creían que podían mirar como iguales a los alfas. Que tontos. Esa mujer ayudaba a Tasha y a mi hermano a bajar.

— Georgi, ¿qué mierda estas usando? —la palma de mi mano tapo mis ojos mientras trataba de no maldecirlos a todos, ¿no puede haber alguien con cerebro en este palacio aparte de mí?

— Oh Yura, ¿ya estas preparando las trampas? Estoy vistiendo la nueva colección de Galliano (*), ¿te gusta?

Si el mal gusto fuera una persona me pasaría la vida tratando de asesinarlo. Mi hermano vestía una ropa de bufón gótico, era lo único que podía pensar, era una blusa negra de manga larga pero en el cuello y las mangas parecían haberle pegado alas de murciélago. Y esa maldita blusa brillaba. Mierda. Y su maquillaje. Hare de cuenta de que no soy el hermano menor de este fenómeno. ¿Por qué será que no tengo una familia normal?

— Lo siento Príncipe Yuri, no pretendíamos ofenderle —contesto la princesa— solo que nos sorprendimos por lo resbalosas que estaban las escaleras —dijo, con voz nerviosa.

— ¡Yura amo tu ropa! —interrumpió Natasha. Ella si estaba preciosa. Usaba un vestido azul marino con abertura al costado donde estaba un vestido interior igual de largo de color blanco. Usaba un lazo de mismo tono azul en su rubia cabeza.

— Al fin alguien en esta familia que no me lastima los ojos con su ropa —no pude evitar decir por lo bajo, no prestando atención al cumplido.

— Ahora que lo dice srta. Natasha, príncipe Yuri, se ve muy bien —agrego Yuko, ya por fin soltando su agarre de la princesa.

Yo solo desvié un poco la mirada de su brillante expresión, asintiendo para que supiera que acepte su cumplido.

— ¡Qué lindo es el pequeño príncipe sonrojado!, ¿verdad Yuuri?

— Pichit no digas eso, el príncipe Yuri se enojara.

— ¿A quién llamas pequeño, taisalandes?

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir Yura?

— No le escuches Georgi, solo esta celoso porque tú te ves divino en esa ropa.

— ¿Podrían hablar de a uno?, ¡no entiendo nada!

— No pasa nada Yuuri, el príncipe Yuri entiende, ¿cierto?

— Deja de verme como si fuera un animalito, tu estúpido omega.

— ¡Pichit, no molestes al príncipe!

— ¡De verdad!, ¡dejen de hablar todos al mismo tiempo!, ¡Diles algo Mari!

— A mí me gusta esta ropa, ¿tú crees que es apropiada Natasha?

— Absolutamente, el azul es un buen color para hoy, eso dijo la adivina esta mañana, ¿sabes?

— ¡Silencio! —ordeno la princesa de Enkoku, al ser un alfa con su simple orden acalló a los omegas de nuestro alrededor. Yo gruñí un poco por lo bajo, como ella era mayor, por código de ética, también debía obedecer su petición. Pero al menos ya todos dejaron de parlotear— me estaban dando un dolor de cabeza con todos hablando al mismo tiempo —y no es la única.

.

Paso una hora total en la que todos alabamos nuestros estúpidos trajes de boda. Al parecer la princesa y su escolta querían ayudar al cerdo con sus ropas. En serio, ¿cuántos inútiles se necesitan para cambiar a un cerdo?

En cuanto terminaron su explicación yo les conté sobre la estúpida tradición de esparcir trampas para que el novio no llegue a la novia fácilmente. Y ya que el cerdo no tiene casa (aun, supongo) en Rosskaya se me encomendó la misión de ponerlas las trampas en el palacio.

La princesa y la beta pensaron que era una idea tonta, allí mi punto, pero una cosa es que me queje yo y otra es que extranjeros lo hagan. Yuko y el taisalandes pensaron que era una gran tradición, típico de omegas.

Así que ellos quedaron con ayudarme a esparcir trampas.

— ¿Está bien que Yuuri nos ayude a hacer esto?

— No te preocupes Pichit, es divertido.

Ya estábamos en las alas norte, esta vez tirábamos una mezcla de harina para cocinar con pegamento, dejando una imagen como de nieve en las escaleras. Las chicas omega más allá en el pasillo ayudaban a hacer la mezcla. Una sirvienta, cuyo nombre no me molesto en recordar, pero sin duda con un cabello muy rojo que es difícil de olvidar, las ayudaba.

La princesa Mari y la beta se habían despedido luego de una media hora de estar esparciendo el caos por el palacio, pues ellas tenían que ir a la iglesia luego de ciertos preparativos.

— Yura, ¿estas seguro que a madre no le importará que hagas todo este desastre?

— Tsk, ya es la cuarta vez en el día que me preguntan lo mismo. Mira Georgi, incluso si no le parece a nuestra madre, yo soy un alfa, así que simplemente sacare el pecho y enfrentare lo que sea.

— ¡Que masculino! —dijo el taisalandes, mire por un segundo que algo de la mezcla había manchado su bonito traje blanco y azul.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle sentía una desagradable esencia en el aire, cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizo. Me puse rápidamente de pie, dejando que Georgi cargase solo la espesa sustancia.

Gire sobre mis talones, ante la asombrada mirada de los omegas y camine rápidamente por el pasillo. Los pasillos de rojas alfombras acallaban mis pesadas zancadas hasta otro pasillo y rápidamente di una patada al aire. Las chicas ahogaron una exclamación y los chicos se pusieron de pie, salvo Georgi, que aun sujetaba con fuerza el barril para que no cayese por las escaleras.

— Que gatito tan más salvaje.

Lo sabía, era el puto de Leroy, su repugnante peste era inconfundible. Este idiota había atrapado mi pierna en el aire, antes de que mi patada impactará contra su estómago.

— Cállate idiota.

— ¿Podrían no pelear cada vez que se ven? —escuche a varios metros de mi a Georgi, quien finalmente había dejado que la gravedad se llevase el barril escaleras abajo.

— Cierto —dijo este, soltándome finalmente—, no debemos pelear, Viktor ya está en el palacio.

— ¡!

Rápidamente todos se alarmaron y yo maldecí por lo bajo, se suponía que aún nos quedaba una hora.

Deje atrás a Leroy y rápidamente camine, aún más rápido que cuando me aleje, hacía los omegas, tome de la mueca al cerdo, el cual se quejó por lo bajo, y lo jale por uno de los pasillos más lejanos mientras les ordenaba — ¡No dejen que Viktor supere fácilmente los obstáculos!

Apreté más mi agarre sobre el cerdo y cuando doblamos una esquina esta vez corrí y lo forcé a seguir mi ritmo.

— Príncipe Yuri, no tan rápido —decía el cerdo detrás mío, jadeando por el esfuerzo. A veces odio a los omegas y su débil condición física fuera de sus celos.

— Tsk —me detuve, entonces lo vi como este se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas y trataba de devolverle aire a sus pulmones— escucha cerdo…

— ¡No me llame así por favor! —levanto este la voz molesto, con el entrecejo fruncido sobre su sonrojado rostro.

— Un omega no puede ordenarle nada a un alfa —respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia—, escucha príncipe Yuuri —dije, impidiéndole responder, aceptando a su pequeña demanda—, es una tradición que los amigos y familia de la novia impidan a toda costa que el novio se las quite, es como decir, queremos conservarle por todo el tiempo que podamos. Y ya que esta es una orden que me fue dada por la zarina voy a impedir con todas mis fuerzas que Viktor llegue a ti fácilmente.

Lo tome nuevamente de la muñeca y seguimos nuestro camino.

Por un momento… Me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando Viktor.

Yuri N. POV end.

J.J. miró levemente sorprendido como el menor de los Nikiforov salía corriendo por los pasillos, tomado de la mano del príncipe de Enkoku. Él mismo tenía trabajo que hace.

Miro a los omegas a su alrededor, reconociendo solo a los familiares de Viktor, pero aun así, el olor a omega era fuerte en los extranjeros, por lo que no era difícil sumar uno más uno.

Sonrió galantemente a los omega, de los cuales, solo la muchacha de Enkoku, la sirvienta si mal no recuerda, se sonrojo.

— Escuchen príncipes y princesas —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la sirvienta—, lamento tener que irme y dejar a tan bellos omegas solos, pero mi deber como amigo de Vik me ordena pasar junto a él y ayudarlo a superar tan difíciles pruebas —dijo, alzando sus brazos, como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos—, así que si desean ayudar, póngannos las cosas más complicadas —y remato con un guiño de ojo para salir corriendo inmediatamente, escaleras abajo.

JJ tenía que reconocer que el pequeño gatito se había esforzado. Caminar por los caóticos pasillos era todo un reto. JJ no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, sabiendo perfectamente bien las intenciones de Yuri con todas esas trampas.

Cuando dio una vuelta rápida por uno de los pasillos choco con u a estatua, estratégicamente puesta en un punto ciego, dándose de bruces contra ella. JJ maldijo por lo bajo, tratando de ponerse de pie, y mientras lo hacía, escucho una risita a sus espaldas.

Era Chris, el cual tenía una pose altiva, mirándole con desesperante autosuficiencia.

— No te rías estúpido —dijo JJ por lo bajo.

— Jajaja, lo siento JJ, pero ese debe haber sido el momento más patético de tu vida. Discúlpame, entonces, por tomarlo con gracia.

JJ rumio algo entre dientes, echando en falta la presencia de cierto príncipe alfa.

— ¿Y Viktor? —pregunto extrañado, sino mal recordaba, en cuanto habían pisado un pie en el palacio, él, JJ, se separó de sus dos compinches para avisarle a Yuri, y Chris debía quedarse con Viktor.

El susodicho rubio solo se alzó de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

— Lo perdí de vista. Cuando subíamos las escaleras este, una sirvienta beta jalo una cuerda y nos llovieron plumas. Yo me ocupe en quitármelas, pero Viktor siguió corriendo sin detenerse —dijo con un deje divertido, a lo que JJ rio por lo bajo. Si Viktor no se quitaba esas plumas, sería divertido ver como conseguía llegar hasta el príncipe omega, con un disfraz de pollo.

Ambos amigos se guiaron por los tramposos pasillos. Encontrándose con agua enjabonada, escaleras pegajosas, estatuas estratégicamente puestas para hacerlos caer de cara al piso, entre otros tantos estropicios, y no encontraban rastro de Viktor. El palacio estaba tan lleno de diversos olores que se les dificultaba captar la esencia de Viktor, además, aquel palacio era el hogar del alvino, con más razones se les dificultaba encontrar su aroma cuando este mismo bullía por cada rincón del edificio.

Cuando planeaban darse por vencidos, perdidos en algún oscuro pasillo del lado norte, escucharon leve grito de sorpresa, y escaleras abajo, Viktor Nikiforov cayó a sus pies.

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse al verlo, Viktor siempre había sido perfecto, el perfecto heredero alfa, el alfa que cualquier omega desearía, el alfa que cualquier alfa envidiaría. Y ahora, ese alfa, estaba cubierto de pegamento blanco, pintura azul, manchones pegajosos negros, plumas blancas y rosas, tierra, polvo y diamantina. Ambos realmente rieron con fuerza, mientras Viktor se ponía de pie, con el ceño fruncido, sacudiéndose lo mejor que podía. Sus caras ropas negras y blancas estaban prácticamente arruinadas.

— No es tan divertido —dijo por lo bajo, con un tono de voz que paralizaría de miedo a cualquier omega o beta. Chris y JJ calmaron un poco sus risas, sus instintos alfa les gritaba no seguir riéndose. Viktor era muy amable todo el tiempo, pero ambos habían sido testigos del alfa en sus peores momentos, y eso no era simplemente humano. El instinto de supervivencia era lo primordial en estos casos.

— Disculpa hombre —dijo finalmente Chris, calmando su risa, y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echarse a reír— es que debiste limpiarte un poco.

Finalmente JJ no aguanto y se rio fuertemente a carcajadas, sosteniéndose lo más que podía de la pared más cercana, para no resbalar y caer contra el suelo.

— Oh Vik, deberías ver n espejo. Si tu príncipe azul te ve así, pensará muy mal de ti como su alfa.

Aunque JJ reía, la verdad es que lo último lo decía muy enserio. La tradición de esconder a la novia tenía un significado extra, uno secreto, que solo se compartía a los alfas cuando estos alcanzaran la mayoría de edad. En este ritual, el alfa al pasar las pruebas se presentaba frente a su omega o beta, y al final del mismo juego, mientras mejor lucia, demostraba sus capacidades como alfa, superando obstáculos, siendo sagaz, listo, astuto, rápido y de reflejos envidiables. Mientras menor fuera el tiempo y más presentable luciera el alfa al final del juego, más impresionadamente quedaba la pareja, sintiendo que el alfa le daría la protección que instintivamente necesitaba. Por el contrario, si el alfa tardaba mucho, y aparte lucia como un completo desastre, le demostraría a su futura pareja que era un alfa inexperto, de acción y reacción tardía, que se confundía rápidamente ante las adversidades, que era más instintivo que astuto y que no era capaz de discernir entre sus decisiones. Era todo un evento tradicional en que el alfa debía probarse a sí mismo.

Y Viktor no lo estaba haciendo bien.

El alvino frunció el ceño, a través de su aroma, Chris y JJ podía decir cuan molesto estaba su amigo. Este solo se sacudió las plumas, parecía frustrado.

— Calma hombre, incluso si no lo haces bien, Yuuri aun así se casara contigo —dijo el rubio, tratado de animar al mayor de los tres.

Viktor lo fulmino con la mirada y Chris retrocedió un paso instintivamente, en muestra de respeto para el otro alfa, ya que no retroceder significaba irrespeto y por tanto, un indicio a una pelea entre alfas. Cosa que no era viable en ese momento en que el rosskayo estaba por contraer nupcias, tan pronto encontrará al novio, claramente.

Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron. Era su deber como amigos del novio ayudar a Viktor a llegar hacia su presencia.

— Subestime a Yuri —dijo finalmente, mientras las manos de los otros dos alfas trataban de sacudir la basura del cuerpo del alvino—, nunca me imaginé que haría todas estas cosas, fui demasiado ingenuo.

— Bien Mr. Ingenuo, ya quedo claro en que salir corriendo como idiota no ayudará a nada a tu imagen con el príncipe Yuuri —dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro—, así que ¿quieres calmar tus hormonas y usar tu cabecita para pensar?

Viktor volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada pero asintió levemente.

No es como si esperará la noche de bodas para marcar a un omega, pero allí había más en juego que lo que JJ y Chris pensaban. Y él debía calmarse antes de cometer una tontería.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en lo que dejaban a Viktor más o menos presentable, y esta vez, los tres juntos, subieron las escaleras infernales en la casa de locos que era ese lugar, buscando a Yuri y Yuuri.

El olor característico de Yuri era bastante fuerte y masculino, así que trataban de guiarse con él, ya que por lo usual, cuando un omega no estaba emparejado, el olor de los alfas con los que estuviera por mucho tiempo los impregnaba, por tanto, no tendría ningún sentido tratar de rastrear el aroma de Yuuri.

Al subir por unas escalinatas, descubrieron con horror que el piso estaba terriblemente pegajoso, debían saber que no sería un lugar fácil de atravesar tras ver una estatua hecha pedazos. Pronto consiguieron que el olor de Yuri les envolviera las fosas nasales. El pequeño rubio debía estar por allí cerca, así que nuevamente, subieron los escalones. Se necesitó de toda su fuerza alfa para no quedar atrapados.

JJ reconoció el pasillo, pero no tenía planeado dejarle todo tan fácil a Viktor. No es como si tratará de hacerlo quedar frente al príncipe de Enkoku, pero era divertido ver al perfecto Viktor fallar y desesperarse. Yuri sí que sabía cómo hacerle difíciles las cosas a alguien.

Tras subir las tortuosas escaleras corrieron hacia el ala derecha, donde el olor dulzón indicaba omegas, probablemente los amigos de Yuuri. Cuando estaban por ir hacia otras escaleras, la puerta de una de las habitaciones del pasillo se abrió, y de ella cayo una estatua. Con sus rápidos reflejos lograron esquivarla. Pero no se concentraron a averiguar quién habría sido el perpetrador. El tiempo se acababa. Debían estar arreglados y listos en la catedral en menos de una hora, puesto que la ceremonia debía terminar junto al atardecer.

— Tsk, por eso les dije que no teníamos que ir tan lejos en el carruaje —rumio Viktor entre dientes, mientras trataban de conseguir nuevamente el olor de canela y madera del menor de los Nikiforov.

— Se supone que debe ser un reto para ti Vik, si la tuvieras fácil, Yuuri pensaría que se casa con un príncipe mediocre —argumento sabiamente Chris.

Viktor solo negó con la cabeza mientras seguían su camino.

.

Finalmente Yuri debió aceptar, en algún punto de la carrera desenfrenada, que no podía correr con Yuuri a cuestas durante todo el día hasta el ocaso. La boda era algo que debía (e iba a) pasar. Así que, finalmente, llego a una de las habitaciones más lejanas de la casa, aun con su orgullo impidiéndole hacerle las cosas fáciles a su hermano mayor.

Yuuri trataba de recuperar desesperadamente el aire, mientras veía al menor sentarse a varios metros de distancia de sí mismo, pensaba levemente si el menor estaría molesto por algo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, parecía ese estado de humor ser el neutro del rubio. La habitación en donde fueron a esconderse parecía estar en desuso, pesadas cortinas cubrían una de las ventanas, mientras la otra tenía unas cortinas transparentes que dejaban entrar la luz del sol a la estancia. Había un sillón con un hule cubriéndolo, varias cajas se apilaban las unas contra las otras, y un par de sillas de madera despintada se amontonaban junto a las cajas en el pequeño cuarto. El polvo parecía cubrir la estancia. Yuuri abrió una de las ventanas, la de las cortinas traslucidas, para que el polvo no les hiciera estornudar hasta la muerte.

— Si que corrimos —dijo después de un rato, para romper el incesante silencio—, no sabía que podía ser tan rápido, príncipe Yuri, pensé que mi brazo se saldría.

— Tsk, es que te falta condición física Cerdito —Yuuri volvió a fruncir el ceño, pensaba que aquel sobrenombre ya estaba fuera de cuestión. Iba a discutir, pero se sintió sin fuerzas. Él era el mayor de los dos, ese día era su boda, había hecho ejercicio como nunca antes, y estaba cansado. De esa forma, nuevamente se sumergieron en un pesado silencio.

Sin embargo, antes de que a Yuuri se le ocurriera algún otro tema para conversar, Yuri se puso rápidamente de pie, mirando a la puerta como si quisiera fundirla. El pequeño rubio gruño por lo bajo en señal de frustración… Yuuri se estremeció por lo bajo, sus instintos controlaban la mayoría de sus funciones motoras, después de todo, y escuchar a un alfa gruñir cuando no estaba oficialmente emparejado, le obligaba a reaccionar con anticipo, sonrojando sus mejillas.

— Que rápido llego aquí, y no hay forma de escapar de este cuarto —Yuuri escucho al pequeño alfa maldecir por lo bajo—, mierda, supongo que es game over para mí. Tsk.

Yuuri miro extrañado al rubio, pero este solo se dejó caer en su asiento previo, y entonces, la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado estaba el príncipe Viktor, el cual tenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Algo de diamantina parecía estar cubriendo su traje, pero fuera de ello ni siquiera parecía cansado. Yuuri le miro sorprendido, él mismo había visto algunas de las trampas del rubio alfa, y pensar que Viktor las había pasado tan fácil era genial. A su lado Yuri gruñía molesto.

Viktor entro en la habitación, su camiseta era blanca con algunos olanes en los puños y cuello, en cortes elegantes, y algunos bordados de fibra de oro. Sus pantalones negros parecían también brillar, y su amable sonrisa era impresionante. Aunque Yuuri centro su mente en el miedo y los nervios para no dejarse deslumbrar por ese perfecto alfa.

— Finalmente le encontré príncipe Yuuri, fue todo un reto —dijo con su suave voz, sonrojando levemente a Yuuri, y el pobre omega no sabía la razón por la que repentinamente actuaba así. ¿No había decidido esa noche que no le interesaba su relación con el príncipe Viktor mientras su pueblo estuviera con bien? Entonces… ¿por qué…?

— Entonces, supongo, que es hora de partir a la capilla —escucharon la voz de JJ, resonando desde algún lado fuera de la habitación. Los dos hermanos y el omega asintieron.

Ya era hora de la boda.

* * *

 **(*) John Galliano, a mí me gustan sus diseños, pero a oniichan no. Lol**

 **Ay, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. Pero todo febrero no pude tocar la laptop, y marzo se me fue volanto. Solo puedo usar la lap dos veces al mes, y me puse a hacer otras cosas :´( Im so sorry!**

 **Y lo que es peor, este capitulo no tuvo lo que esperaba ;m; (el lemon Viktuuri o al menos la boda). Pero debía cortarlo aquí y publicar o tardarme mas. Y luego de dos mese y medio desde la ultima actualización, preferí cortar a la mitad. Ya que, originalmente, solo me faltaba la ultima parte de la boda y la luna de miel. Pero es difícil escribir lemon en el omegaverse. Pero sin duda en el siguiente capitulo aparecer la boda y la luna de miel! Ojala no se enojen ;m;**

 **Queria escribir más, pero edite algunas partes de este capitulo, y como en cualquier momento me quitan la lap… pues decidi postear la mitad. Luego será la otra mitad.**

 **Espero les guste! Muhas gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan a esta pequeña historia! Hacen muy feliz a esta servidora!**

 **Ahora responderé los reviews.**

 **Chiharu:** _ **Yo también amo al Yurio, estoy planeando un par de historias solo para él, pero mejor las publico luego de esta Jujuju, Yurio es popular con las chicas, todas amamos a los patanes cool XD Sobre Yuuri y Vitya, Kufufufu, eso lo sabran más adelante, de momento, vemos un rasgo interesante en la personalidad de Vitya, jujuju. Yo me reservo muchos comentarios, después de todo, esas son respuestas que saldrán a la luz cuando el fic avance lo suficiente. Si bueno, ese era el objetivo de la sirvienta, el ser odiada jajajaja. Que bueno que te guste el combo omega! Los tres pueden ser divertidos de escribir, aunque en este cap no hay tanta interaccion XD Aquí ya salio Pichit, aunque por poco tiempo, ya luego tendrá su oportunidad de brillar. Si, lo imagino. Lo de Seug y Yuuri ya estaba planeado desde el comienzo, desde que vi imágenes de ellos. Estéticamente lucen muy lindos! La boda será en el siguiente cap. Gomene ;m; Muchas gracias por el review, espero te gustara este cap, y espero sgas el fic hasta el final ;m; Ciao ciao!**_

 **Angeli Murasaki:** _ **Muchas gracias por el review, lamento tanto a tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca, aquí el , no me fije bien en eso hasta el final Sorry, pero igual espero se entendiera . Pobre Seung, espero poder alcanzar a mostrar su pasado. Y lo de Pichit y Seung… mmm… no dire nada por el momento lol. Oh si, Yuuri tendrá que aprender a ser fuerte a las adversidades, Viktor es muy codiciado XD Ya luego veremos como se desenvuelven las cosas. Sorry, la boda será en el siguiente cap ;m; Lo se, la vida real es una m*erda. No me hace nada de gracia. De hecho, mi trabajo va muy mal /3 Yoi o Yaoi, igual me da vitalidad. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te guste el cap! Bye bye!**_

 **Lena06251:** _ **La pareja de Seung y Yuuri de verdad es inusual, la gente no la toma mucho en cuenta, pero creo que estéticamente se en lindos ;9 Yo también lei que las bodas rusas son divertidas, pero creo que es precisamente por el rapto a la novia, gomene, la boda será al siguiente cap D´: (no mas me la paso posponiéndola *selerompeelkora*) Espero te gustará el capitulo! Gracias por el review. Ciao ciao!**_

 **Aly Zama:** _ **Gracias por el review, lamento tardar tanto con la continuación. Ah, eso no sabia, yo nunca eh atrapado el ramo, aunque no es como si fuera a muchas bodas Yo nunca eh estado preparando una boda, asi que esta espero salga bien, investigue mucho, sin embargo XD. Tristemente la boda será al siguiente capitulo, gomene ;m; Oh, pero me esforzare mucho por hacer una linda noche de bodas! Bien sensual y todo! Bye bye!**_

 **Kyary-Chan13:** _ **Si, creo que Seung y Yuuri tomo a todas por sorpresa, pero ya estaba planeado desde el inicio, no es mi culpa, estéticamente lucen muy bien! Luego, ojala, veremos un poco de su pasado. Ya que el como se conforme el resto del fic se prestará para ello, so, dont worry. Si, bueno, los alfas son territoriales por naturaleza! Espero te gustará el cap, lamento en verdad la tardanza. Gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **.Akatsuki:** _ **Que alegría que te haya gustado, espero que lo que siga igual te guste! A mi también me gustan los AU, por eso decidí que el primer fic que hiciera de YOI debía ser un AU, aunque ya esta vez no es un tema tan desconocido para el fandom aunque el omegaverse es hermoso. Escribi un par de fics ambiantados en el canon, pero nuevamente saliéndose bastante del mismo, supongo que serían semi Au´s por si deseas leerlos. Si, varias cosas ya estaban bien planeadas, y todavía falta lo demás. Lamentablemente la boda será al siguiente capitulo, im so sorry ;m; pero espero igual este te gustará. Gracias por el review! Bye bye!**_

 **Taurus95:** _ **Oh, pero el Yurix2 es muy linda, pero no hay problema, todos tienen sus gustos :3 Pero esa no es la pareja destacable aquí XD Creo que realmente nadie se la esperaba, mirando en retrospectiva, es difícil pensar en Seung como candidato a pareja de Yuuri, con l0 poco que conviven, pero estéticamente lucen bien! Seriously! Espero te gustará el capitulo! Muchas gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **ZakuryMinashiro:** _ **Lo de Seung a tomado a todo el mundo por sorpresa, no los culpo, culpen a las lindas imágenes de ellos que recorren libremente internet. Sobre lo de Vik, lo dejaré como incognita en el aire, este fic debe tener uno o dos misterios XD. Luego podremos ver un poco más de las convivencias de Yuuri y Viktor. Justamente hay un poco de ello en este fic. Fue divertido escribir ciertas partes! Lo se, Yurio es un amor, fue un homenaje para alguien que me pidió algo de ellos en el fic, ojala lo haya disfrutado. Yurio es tierno a su tsundere y violenta manera! Oh, esa es una pregunta que se responderá a futuro, así que me reservo el derecho de callar ahora kufufufu. Sobre los celos, pienso que es natural, Viktor es una mina de oro. Alfa, heredero al trono, millonario, bien parecido, soltero, cielos, yo también esatria celosa de Yuuri (tengo que superar a ese hombre rápido!), Yuuri tiene mucha suerte kufufufu. Y bueno, todo fic necesita algo de condimento de vez en cuando. Georgi es un amor, y creo que tras las ultimas cosas sobre YOI, los fans empiezan a apreciar más a Georgi, eso me hace feliz, ese nene necesita mucho amor! Georgi definitivamente es un amor, y no descansaré hasta darle el seme más digno! Muchas gracias por leer y por el review! Espero te gustará e cap, lamento mucho el retraso :´( Bye bye!**_

 **TsbasaClowLi:** _ **Si, eso sin duda tomoa todos por sorpresa, supongo que era algo que cabia esperar, el que no se la esperarán lol. Luego veremos un poco más de su pasado. Es que los alfas son muy territoriales XDJajajaja Muchas gracias por el review! Espero te gustara el capi! Ciao caio!**_

 **IZZY:** _ **Me gusta la shipp de… bueno, en realidad, me gusta cualquier shipp queukee a Yuuri, pero nop, para Chris tengo otro destino en mente kufufufufu. Lamentablemente la boda será el siguiente cap! Lo siento mucho! Soy un gusano despreciable :´( Ojala la espera no te hiciera sufrir, hountoni gomene DX Oh y si, sabremos sobre las parejas pasadas de Yuuri. Cuenta con ello. Lamento mucho la tardanza con la boda, pero ya casi la tengo lista. Lo que falta es tiempo y terminarla :´( Tristemente no a de ser largo, puesto que eh tenido que dividir o arriesgarme a tardar aun más :( Gracias por el review! Lamento en verdad la tardanza. Espero te gustará el capitulo! Bye bye!**_

 **Aymeesolifran:** _ **Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero espero teguste el capitulo ysigas el fic, espero ya no tardar tanto de nuevo :´( Gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Miri-nath97:** _ **Ajajaja, supongo que tomare eso como un cumplido, lo de Seung sin duda tomo a todas por sorpresa, eso es bueno, no? Eh, en verdad es tu segunda OTP? Habras leído algun fanfic de ellos que me pue3das pasar nombres y donde encontrarlos? Lo apreciaría mucho! Tus palabras me alegran mucho! Espero este cap también te gustase! Si, Vitya es solo de Yuuri! Pero eso no nos impide amar a semejante semntal *suspiro enamorado (debo superar a ese hombre)* De verdad espero te gustase este cap! Muchas gracias por el review! Bye bye!**_

 **Hime-chan Natsumi:** _ **Hola, trato de responder todos los reviews de este fic, es un poco difícil porque son muchos, pero me hace super hiper feliz leerlos y respinderlos! Es que Yurio es un lindo tsundere XD Ya luego se sabran más las razones! Ajajaja, esas son respuestas que probablemente serán respondidas mas adelante XD La pareja de Yuuri y Seung tomo por sorpresa a los lectores, alguien debería darme un premio o al menos nominarme a ¡autor/a de fics que con un capitulo sorprendio a todos sus lectores" o algo asiXD Me gusta Seung como alfa, aun tengo varias sorpresas para él! Habia otro chico que quería con Seung? Yo solo se que lo emparejan con JJ y Pichit, tendre que reveer el anime! Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te gustará el capi! Lamento mucho por la tardanza! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Freebum:** _ **Jajaja, definitivamente adie esperaba lo de Seung, donde estará mi premio Viktor por sorprender a los lectores? XD espero este cap también te gustara, realmente lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero te gustara el cap! Muchas gracias por el review! Bye bye!**_

 **NUMENEESSE:** _ **Seung gil sorprendiendo a gente desde tiempos inmemoriables! Bueno, era algo que era prácticamente imposible de predecir, solo yo y mis locas shipps. Luego sabremos que piensa Vik al respeto 7u7r Esas son cosas que se mostraran mas adelante, asi que paciencia, de verdad, paciencia. Lamento en verdad la tardanza. Espero te guste este cap! Muchas gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **GeminisDraconis:** _ **Que alegría que te encantara el capitulo! Espero este también te encante, lamento mucho la tardanza! Oh, ese fic, tendre que retomarlo en algun momento, solo necesito reinsirarme y lo continuare, realmente quiero hacerlo, solo debo buscar algo de inspiración, reveer KHR y el fic releerlo. Tengo que volver a mi obsesionde Hibauke! Aunque hace poco escribi un fanfic de femHibari. Muchas gracias por el review! Espero te gustara el cap! Bye bye!**_

 **Guest:** _ **muchas gracias por amar este fic, realmente lamento mucho la tardanza, no hay escusa! Pero 4espero también te guste este cap, escrito con amor y lagrimas y sudor! Me gustaría tomar mas tiempo para escribir, pero mijefe es un ogro que no entiende razonamientos sencillos. Si solo me cambiara el dia de descanso tendría mas tiempo para escribir! No, gracias a ti por leer este humilde fic! Yo también espero de cora terminarko nunU la boda, trsitemente, será al próximo cap, era eso o esperar a que lo terminara completo, pero me llevaría mucho mas tiempo :´( muchas gracias por el review! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Tokiyasyo:** _ **Que alegría que te encantará lo de Seung, hay igual algunas sorpresas ocultas por allí y por alla… Tristemente la boda será al sig cap :´( era eso o seguir posponiendo el cap! Im so sorry for that! Yurio es un amor, por tanto es popular, porque será que las muejres los queremos asiXD Bueno, solo resta esperar a la boda para saber, muchas gracias por comentar, realmente lamento la tardanza ;m; Bye bye!**_

 **Yukipab:** _ **Muchas graias por el review! Espero este también te gustará! Lamento tanto la tardanza! No hay excusa que valga! Gracias por seguir el fic! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Y con ello finalmente termino de responder los reviews.**

 **Verdaderamente estoy apenada del tiempo que me tomo escribir este cap. No hay pero que valga! Pero hare todo de mi parte para que el cap siguiente este en el menor tiempo posible!**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir el fic! Y por sus comentarios! Me hace tan feliz leer cada uno de ellos! Ojal sigan apoyando este humilde fic!**

 **El siguiente capitulo será, ahora i, sin más pospociociones (¿?) la boda y la sensual noche de bodas, es que es realmente difícil escribir un lemon omegaverse, o al menos a mi me pasa. Y no eh querido leer fics omegaverse Viktuuri para que el que yo hag sea solo mio. Asi que, a ver que sale!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer! Y como ya no se me ocurre que más escribir termino aquí!**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, lamento la tardanza. Me gustaría decir que la vida real me roba el tiempo, pero no es completa culpa de la vida real. Es porque alguien se entretiene jugando videojuegos. IM SO SORRY! Espero les guste este cap y que el cap compense el tiempo que me tarde**

 **Bien, no les entretengo mas y les dejo el cap que tanto esperábamos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yoi es de Kubo, Sayo y Mapa, nada me pertenece a mi :(**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Ahora si. LEMON EN ESTE CAP, y eh de advertirles, es un lemon omegaverse de la manera en la que veo el omegaverse. Y lo veo como en los fics que lei en el lejano 2013. No eh leído muchos actuales, asi que no se cuan diferente será de los actuales o de los que seguramente ya habran leído. Solo les digo que puede ser un poco… am… diferente de lo esperado. Igualmente espero les guste.**

 **No se me ocurre que mas decir, asi que los dejare con el capitulo!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter VI** **  
** **Свадьба и тепло** **  
** **(Boda y Celo)**

" _Déjame compartir este nuevo mundo contigo"_

-Aladdin

 **強制結婚** **  
** **(Unión forzada)**

Yuuri hizo una nota mental para felicitar al príncipe Yuri. Mientras buscaban su camino hacia el piso inferior tuvieron que seguir esquivando trampas. El rubio alfa confeso que se había entusiasmado bastante, ya que desde la noche anterior había estado trabajando en ello.

Mientras recorrían los peligrosos pasillos y escaleras, la mano del príncipe Viktor se cerraban en torno a las suyas. Eran tan cálidas que Yuuri no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerará, sobre todo al pensar en la noche de bodas. Con todo su poder de voluntad alejo tales pensamientos de su mente, ya que si su mente rondaba esos peligrosos pensamientos, Yuuri sentía que no sería capaz de avanzar al altar. Y Giacometti silbando incesante no se lo hacía fácil.

— Realmente te luciste gatito —escucho a JJ detrás suyo, y al príncipe Yuri gruñir por lo bajo—, hubo un momento en el que creía que terminaría perdiendo contra ti.

— Ojala te hubieras lastimado esa boca para que te mantuvieras cayado —respondió Yuri hostilmente.

— Y lo hizo, muy graciosamente —dijo Christope con sarna, JJ solo le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Oh man, ¿dónde quedo el código de ética de amigos en los que no delatas a tu camarada?

— En el piso junto a tu dignidad —respondió Yuri, ganándose la risa de Christophe.

— Tsk, que escandalosos —murmuro Viktor tan suavemente que Yuuri casi no lo escucho.

Yuuri solo se dejaba llevar por Viktor, siendo seguido por los otros tres alfas. Pero nuevamente el camino no era fácil de seguir.

— Yuri, ¿estás seguro que madre dijo "destruye el palacio"? —pregunto Viktor, luego de impedir que Yuuri resbalará escaleras abajo, abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura.

— Destruye el palacio… ponle trampas al palacio… la misma mierda Viktor —dijo divertido Yuri, viendo a JJ ser empujado por Chris escaleras abajo.

— ¡Porque hiciste eso maldito bastardo! —se quejó el Stanadiense desde el final de las escaleras.

— Tú siempre quieres ser el primero en todo, amigo mío, yo solo te ayudo —dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Príncipe Yuuri, sujétese fuerte de mí, no quiero que se lastime —dijo Viktor, susurrándole al oído, mientras lo tomaba delicadamente pero con firmeza de la mano. Yuuri asintió.

Al llegar al piso inferior caminaron por más pasillos mientras JJ se sacudía el brillante polvo.

— Realmente príncipe Yuri, usted tiene una gran imaginación —alabo Chris, mientras Yuri les hacía una reverencia con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

Finalmente, llegaron a la entrada principal después de mucho trabajo, pero finalmente con la ayuda del rubio menor el camino se hizo sencillo. Al salir del palacio encontraron un par de ostentosos carruajes listos para usarse. Allí Pichit, Yuko y Takeshi y algunos de los sirvientes del palacio esperaban por ellos para partir a la capilla.

— La zarina ordeno que los transportáramos en dos diferentes carruajes, altezas —dijo Takeshi, el cual vestía también muy elegante, con su esmoquin oscuro. Yuuri noto con felicidad como Yuko no podía apartar su mirada del alfa. Después de todo, Yuuri sabía bien los años que Takeshi llevaba enamorado de Yuko sin tener el valor de darle al menos indirectas.

— ¡Qué bien! Yo conduzco uno —dijo el príncipe Yuri con una sonrisa ladeada, como la de un niño al que le acaban de regalar algo que de verdad quería, y la mirada que le mando a los mayores decía claramente que no pensaba escuchar ninguna replica. Los dos sirvientes del palacio intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir. Ellos serían los lacayos entonces.

Finalmente se acomodaron en los alfas en un carruaje, siendo conducido por el príncipe Yuri, y el segundo carruaje para los omegas, conducido por Takeshi. Finalmente ambos vehículos se pusieron en marcha.

El interior del carruaje era elegante, y cómodo, con las cortinas interiores sujetas para mirar las calles bellamente decoradas con flores blancas, mientras hacían su camino hasta casi las orillas del pueblo. Yuko y Pichit estaban sentados juntos en los asientos delanteros y Yuuri estaba sentado solo frente a ellos. Sus dos amigos lucían bastante alegres.

— ¡Entonces llegaste tomado de la mano del príncipe Viktor! —comento repentinamente Pichit, con su tono denotando picardía.

— ¡Pichit no hables tan fuerte! —reprendió Yuuri, con el rostro rojo.

— ¿Te protegió al bajar todo el camino hasta acá? —pregunto Yuko, con un tono soñador.

— ¡Obviamente! —respondió Pichit—, ¿viste como iban tomados de la mano?, prácticamente tenían los dedos entrelazados. ¡Que atrevido Yuuri!

Yuuri solo hizo un puchero mientras sus amigos dejaban volar su imaginación demasiado. Simplemente habían estado tomados de la mano porque están comprometidos, así es. Esa era la única explicación lógica, después de todo, el príncipe Viktor no podía permitir que su prometido se accidentará el mismo día en que se casarían.

Ignorando la plática de sus dos amigos, Yuuri miro hacía las calles. Los ciudadanos parecían alegres, Yuuri supuso que era natural, su príncipe contraía nupcias al atardecer.

A lo lejos podía escuchar una alegre música que identificaba como tradicional de Rosskaya.

— Parece que el pueblo ya empezó a celebrar —comento Yuko impresionada, asomándose por una de las ventanillas de la carroza.

— No es como si celebraran —dijo Pichit sabiamente—, los invitados ya están llegando a la capilla, pero deben hacerlo por las diferentes calles de la capital en una especie de recorrido, por eso las calles están tan decoradas, es un día importante y los súbditos muestran con orgullo a los invitados las tradiciones de su país con sus arreglos y música. Cuando la ceremonia acabe, de hecho el príncipe Viktor y tu Yuuri recorrerán por la calle principal luego de la recepción.

— Cielos Pichit, sí que sabes mucho —comentaron ambos amigos de la infancia.

— Bueno, si mi mejor amigo se casa en un país extraño, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es una pequeña investigación —dijo sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a Yuuri, este le sonrió con ternura, muy feliz de tener a alguien como Pichit de amigo.

Los últimos momentos de viaje lo pasaron con Pichit ayudando a Yuuri a recordar los momentos más importantes de la ceremonia. Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, la puerta se abrió, delante de ella, el príncipe Viktor le tendía la mano para ayudarle a bajar.

La capilla era grande y majestuosa, de un diseño simple pero hermoso, con muchas torres creciendo alrededor de la capilla. Podía ver varios carruajes ya estacionados en diferentes puntos de la capilla.

— Supongo que aquí nos dividimos para alistarnos, príncipe Yuuri —dijo el alfa, dando un pequeño beso en los nudillos de su omega prometido.

Detrás de él, Yuko y Pichit silbaron pícaramente. Con una última sonrisa, Viktor se despidió.

— ¡Es cierto! Hay que alistarte Yuuri, la princesa Natasha y el príncipe Georgi te esperan con el vestuario.

Yuuri trato de sonreírle a su amiga, que lo llevaba arrastrando, aunque solo compuso una mueca, no le daba gracia vestirte y desvestirse muchas veces al día. Y el que pensaba que su atuendo estaba bien. Aunque echando un vistazo de nuevo, este estaba un poco sucio por las trampas del príncipe Yuri.

Fue encaminado desde unas puertas traseras y junto a sus amigos, subían la escalera en forma de caracol. Con cada escalón que subía, Yuuri sentía como se ponía más y más nervioso. Una pequeña parte muy dentro suya quería simplemente mandarlo todo a volar y escapar de allí. Pero sabía que debía continuar. Ya había llegado tan lejos como para simplemente darse la vuelta y marcharse.

La parte superior de la capilla llevaba a un único cuarto, todo era tan blanco que Yuuri tuvo que contener una mueca de disgusto. Guiado de la mano de Yuko, entraron en la habitación, donde encontró a la princesa Natasha y al príncipe Georgi hablando sobre lo tarde que era. Pero Yuuri no pudo pensar más sobre ello, porque unos cálidos y conocidos brazos se cernieron en torno a él.

— ¡Yuuri! —dijo la persona con voz emotiva, y antes de que Yuuri reflexionase mucho sobre ello, él mismo ya se encontraba abrazando de vuelta a su madre.

Quería decirle tanto, que estaba enojado, que estaba asustado, que estaba confuso, que no quería seguir con la boda, pero cuando su madre rompió el abrazo y le miro a los ojos Yuuri supo que no podría. Su madre ya llevaba suficiente culpa sobre sí misma para que él lo empeorará todo.

Tragándose cualquier cosa que quisiese salir, sonrió a su madre y le dijo — No se preocupe por favor, estoy bien. Es mi boda, madre, debería sonreír más —Yuuri quería decirle más a la mujer, pero no encontró más palabras.

Esta con una mirada de disculpa le sonrió, tratando de encontrar ánimos en sí misma y procedieron a seguir con la boda.

Entre todos los presentes en la habitación se esmeraron a arreglar a Yuuri para que estuviese presentable tal como ordenaba la tradición de Rosskaya.

.

JJ tenía que admitir que vestirse rápidamente no era lo que mejor se le daba en el mundo. Vestir trajes apretados de etiqueta en un color tan aburrido tampoco era algo que le gustase. Pero debía estar alistándose lo más pronto posible, su amada prometida, Isabelle, esperaba por él en la recepción.

Dejo el cuarto primero, deseándole suerte a Viktor, y viendo lo mucho que el alfa parecía batallar con sus propias ropas, sin duda la necesitaba. Christophe era el padrino de bodas de Viktor, así que pensó que no habría ningún problema en irse antes.

Finalmente llego a la capilla, donde los invitados conversaban los unos con los otros sobre la unión, aún estaba un poco vacía, quizás los que habían llegado primero eran los familiares de los novios o personas con mucho poder político.

La capilla era verdaderamente enorme, con los bancos de fina madera de roble decorados con lindos lazos de tonalidades lilas. Las flores que estaban en los jarrones a cada banco eran tulipanes y lirios de diversos colores que hacían un muy bonito contraste. El altar ya estaba preparado con todo lo que necesitarían los novios para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Mientras hacia su camino hacia su prometida, algunas personas influyentes trataron de hablar con él, pero el simplemente se las sacudió de encima con una sonrisa educada e ingeniosas maneras, así estuvo un ínfimo rato hasta llegar donde su prometida lo esperaba.

Isabelle era una omega de cortos cabellos negros y la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo entero. Estaba vestida con un lindo vestido verde Aqua en corte imperio que le iba de maravilla. JJ suspiro, tan feliz de poder haber escogido a su prometida, a diferencia de sus dos amigos.

— Jean —llamo ella con su melodiosa voz, el nombrado tomo una de las delicadas manos de su prometida y dio un casto beso en los nudillos, provocando una pequeña risita en la omega— estas muy guapo de traje —el traje era de un diseño bastante intrincado, con rojo y negro para el saco, pantalón negro, y una camisa de un rojo vino.

— En absoluto Isabelle, a comparación tuya, creo que me falta más elegancia.

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.

JJ la había conocido en uno de los muchos viajes de negocio de su padre. Era la hija menor de un importante banquero y JJ solo podría decir que fue amor a primera vista. Conquistarla sería lo más sencillo, pues el joven alfa ya había tenido algunas novias pasajeras anteriormente. Quizá fue porque Isabelle se resistió a cada uno de sus regalos o sus encantos, o quizá fuera por las largas conversaciones que tenían sobre sus estatus sociales, quizá era porque Isabelle debía casarse con alguien más, o solo porque Isabelle era Isabelle que JJ se enamoró muy profundamente de ella, y aun no podía creer que en la siguiente primavera finalmente se casaría con ella.

— ¿Y cómo está el joven Viktor? —comenzó la conversación, cuando tomaron su lugar en la segunda fila del lado derecho, el lado del novio.

— Creo que está contento, uno no puede leer bien la mente de ese hombre —comento JJ con una sonrisa ladeada—¸pero hablar de otro hombre cuando estás conmigo, me hieres mi corazón Isabelle —comento dramáticamente, haciendo que la muchacha se riera suavemente.

Isabelle se compadecía un poco de Viktor, viviendo en carne propia el horror de comprometerse de manera forzada con alguien que muy raramente se había platicado con anterioridad.

— No te preocupes por él, Isa —le llamo cariñosamente, pero antes de poder continuar la capilla comenzó a llenarse de invitados, ya debiera estar siendo el atardecer.

Viktor finalmente hizo su aparición, dirigiéndose al frente de la capilla, justo frente al sacerdote que lo casaría en sagrado matrimonio. Las muchachas omegas de la capilla parecían haberse quedado sin aliento en el momento en que apareció.

Sus cabellos platinos estaban peinados elegantemente hacia atrás, su blanca camiseta con detalles de oro tenía los dos primeros botones ligeramente abiertos (JJ apostaba dos bolsas de oro a que se las dejo así sin darse cuenta, solo por la prisa), y llevaba una especie de casaca militar muy elegantemente decorada, color rosa oscuro o quizá rojo claro, JJ no estaba muy seguro, tenía detalles dorados en las hombreras, y la tela dorada se entretejía también en complicados diseños adornado con una única rosa azul sujeta al pecho, al lado izquierdo. El joven príncipe usaba unos guantes color blanco y parecía más que listo para la ceremonia.

A su lado estaba Christophe con un traje negro de flamantes detalles rojos que iban muy bien con su excéntrica personalidad.

A un lado de Chris estaba el pequeño Yuri, con su cabello sujeto en una elegante trenza que terminaba en una coleta baja, usaba un traje bastante infantil en opinión de JJ, y no habría que ser adivino para saber quién ordeno al menor usarlo. Era una camiseta blanca con el cuello de olanes, un pantalón negro y un saco azul de un complicado diseño. JJ tendría que felicitar al príncipe Georgi en otra ocasión.

Pronto los lugares se llenaron y JJ no tuvo tiempo para recordar todos los importantes rostros de familias clasistas que veía, aunque no importaba. Pronto la música lleno toda la capilla y el príncipe Yuuri Katsuki entraba a la habitación, acompañado del hombre que debiera ser su padre.

En algunas fiestas o cenas formales, JJ había coincidido un par de veces con el joven príncipe de Enkoku. En todas ellas siempre parecía incomodo, y no era un omega que destacase de los demás, cielos, ni siquiera parecía un príncipe, lo cual era algo raro para él mismo, pues su vasta experiencia en el círculo social más alto le ayudaba a ver el porte que tenían los omegas de esa clase. Tan gloriosos y ostentosos. Pero Katsuki no parecía nada como ello, no parecía tener una delicada belleza, o una belleza seductora, o alguna clase de belleza.

Ahora JJ tenía que comerse las palabras de ese pensamiento, pues el príncipe que caminaba con actitud resuelta no podía ser llamado de otra forma que "delicada belleza seductora".

Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, sujeto desde algún lado con una rosa blanca, y el velo, como es tradicional en omegas varones, estaba adornando la rosa blanca, cayendo como cascada por el costado izquierdo de la cabeza del príncipe, por lo que se dejaba ver su rostro, pensando en ello, el omega siempre ocultaba su faz detrás de su flequillo, pero ahora caminaba recto y su rostro se veía claramente. Era delicado y con los nobles rasgos de los que la realeza podría hacer alarde.

El ropaje que usaba sin duda iba a juego con el de Viktor, teniendo muchas similitudes, salvo por el color (azul para el omega) y que el material de la tela no solo era brillante, sino que parecía estar hecho de una tela muy delicada. Y lo más remarcable en su atuendo era una brillante cadena platinada con un diamante azul en forma de lagrima que resaltaba bellamente en contraste de la pálida piel del príncipe.

El ramo de flores que llevaba entre sus delicadas manos enguantadas hacía destacar a Yuuri por el traje que usaba. Las mejillas del omega estaban sonrojadas, pero contrario a lo pensado, sus ojos brillaban con determinación.

Un pellizco en su antebrazo le hizo devolver su mirada a Isabelle, quien tenía un adorable puchero.

JJ beso la frente de su prometida, pero debía admitir que la inusual escena le había robado la mirada casi totalmente.

Pero recordando algo, rápidamente volteo hacia Viktor, y al ver la mirada de este último tuvo que contenerse para no reírse a carcajadas.

JJ no podía evitarlo, pero se sentía muy divertido con la situación actual.

" _Suerte Viktor_ " pensó divertido.

— Me gustan las flores del príncipe Yuuri —Isabelle le saco de sus pensamientos, Yuuri aun avanzaba lenta, pero con gracia hacia su prometido. Frente a él, dos niñas en lindos vestidos rosas arrojaban pétalos a su andar.

— ¿Mhm? —murmuro el alfa.

— Su ramo, las rosas rojas significan "amor y respeto", las blancas significan "pureza e inocencia", las amarillas significan "alegría", aunque yo no las escogería para un ramo de boda, y las margaritas blancas significan "nuevo comienzo". Aun así, me parece un ramo muy bonito.

JJ asintió, recordando que Viktor era un apasionado de las flores, seguramente sabía muy bien el significado de estas, el alfa se preguntó, mientras veía al rey Katsuki entregar la mano de su hijo al príncipe, si Yuuri habría escogido las flores por sí mismo o…

.

Yuuri avanzaba hacia el altar, con un nudo en la garganta difícil de tragar. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener un porte digno, y lucir como si desease la boda. La imagen pública siempre era importante en la realeza, por lo que debía cuidar mucho su apariencia.

Pero el nudo en su garganta no se debía a algo tan simple como "aparentar".

En el momento en que se había reunido con su padre, este se había disculpado con él, inclinando lo más posible la cabeza. Para Yuuri fue todo un shock, y detuvo a su padre de seguir haciéndolo, un padre y un rey no debían inclinar la cabeza de esa forma.

Toshiya le explico que se sentía muy culpable, por no haber podido encontrar una alternativa diferente a la boda, y por no haber tenido el coraje de hablar sobre ello a su hijo hasta poco antes de las nupcias.

Yuuri quería decir muchas cosas, pero la manera en que su padre se comportaba era dolorosa, así que solo sonrió, diciéndole que Viktor no había sido otra cosa que amble y caballeroso, y que él estaba contento de que un alfa como Viktor Nikiforov fuera su prometido.

Ver los ojos de su padre llenarse de algo como el alivio le dieron fuerzas al corazón del Yuuri para seguir con esa ceremonia.

Y mientras avanzaba por el bello centro de la capilla, no podía evitar que las palabras acumuladas sin decirse se convirtiesen en un nudo. Pero de alguna manera se sentía más relajado. Probablemente era porque esta vez ya había aceptado el desposarse con alguien como Viktor.

Pensar "no había otra alternativa" no era un pensamiento calmante. Por lo que Yuuri lo desecho, y se conformó con un simple "esto salvara a mi gente" para darse algunos ánimos.

Con mucho cuidado miro hacia su madre, quien le sonrió, pero podía ver algunos rastros de lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

Entonces finalmente llego a su propia resolución y avanzo con esta misma todo el camino, ante las innumerables miradas que en otro momento lo hubiesen incomodado y puesto nervioso. Pero ese día, en ese momento, ni la azulada mirada de su prometido quebrantaría su valor.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el altar.

Viktor le sonreí con mucha amabilidad, y Yuuri sentía sus mejillas enrojecer un poco más. La música parecía haber parado y la ceremonia comenzaría.

— Bueno —dijo el rey de Enkoku, mirando directo a los ojos azules del alfa, la mano de Yuuri aún estaba descansando en la palma de su padre—, joven príncipe, el día de hoy le entrego uno de los tesoros más importantes de mi vida, y lo hago deseando que su matrimonio dure por siempre, y que cada día que pasen juntos puedan ser más y más felices —dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa.

Su padre le dio un leve apretón en la mano y entones esta fue depositada en las manos de alfa, el cual también le apretó suavemente, Yuuri se contuvo de respingar, parpadeando fuertemente para no llorar por las conmovedoras palabras de su padre. Viktor volvió a apretar su mano para que avanzara junto a él, la sonrisa que Viktor le dirigía era muy dulce, y Yuuri tuvo que buscar fuerzas en sí mismo para continuar la boda.

El circulo estaba frente a ellos, hechos de pétalos, y ambos, tomados de las manos, avanzaron juntos al círculo. Poco después sus familiares se acercaron, atándolos con lazo de color blanco con detalles dorados, el cual era muy suave al tacto, casi como seda. Entonces la boda comenzó. Este ritual hablaba de la infinita unión de dos personas, simbolizada por el circulo sin principio o final, y el lazo que los unía para siempre.

El sacerdote comenzó un largo monologo, a medida que la boda avanzaba Yuuri no podía evitar hacer comparaciones entre esa boda y las tradicionales de su país. Esta era un poco cansada, especialmente porque era difícil de entender lo que el sacerdote decía, probablemente porque ya era un señor bastante mayor.

Yuuri a veces podía escuchar frases como "juntos en todo momento", "una unión a ojos de Dios" y otras cosas sobre la importancia del matrimonio.

Finalmente, esa parte de la ceremonia llego a su final, a lo que a Yuuri le parecieron horas. La siguiente fase era la ceremonia de Luz, donde ambos dirían sus votos el uno al otro.

El lazo que los unía fuer delicadamente removido por Georgi, Yuri y Mari. En símbolo de que, aun en matrimonio, también seguirían enlazados a sus familias, de la misma manera en que sus familias aún estaban enlazadas a ellos.

Ambos caminaron hacia la mesa central del altar, donde yacían los materiales para la ceremonia de la luz.

Tres velas, dos pequeñas del mismo tamaño y una grande.

Ambas velas pequeñas fueron prendidas por las madres de cada uno de ellos, pero la reina de Enkoku prendía la vela del príncipe Viktor, mientras que la zarina prendía la de Yuuri. Para eso, ambos novios se dieron la espalda, para que las mujeres pudieran prenderlas. La zarina estaba muy hermosa con su vestido azul claro llena de pliegues en distintos tonos azules.

La madre de Yuuri usaba un modesto vestido rojo y una pequeña rosa adornando su cabello. Viktor le regalo una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la reina. La zarina dio una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación a Yuuri antes de retirarse.

Entonces ambos novios se dieron una vuelta para quedar de frente. Debían intercambiar sus votos, y el primero en hacerlo sería Viktor.

La delicada vela se movía fugazmente en las manos del alfa, quien hiciera una pequeña reverencia al omega. Yuuri admiro los delicados pero elegantes movimientos del mayor, puesto que la vela no debía apagarse nunca durante la ceremonia, y que pese a los movimientos del alfa esta no se pagara era admirable.

— Yo, Viktor Nikiforov —comenzó, con voz potente, parecía llenar cada espacio de la silenciosa iglesia—, te tomo a ti, Yuuri Katsuki, como mi omega unido mediante esta ceremonia de bodas. Prometo ser la luna de tus noches y el sol de tus amaneceres. Prometo ser los brazos que te sostengan con fuerza, que te acobijen, protejan y consuele, prometo ser la razón de tus alegrías. Prometo sostener tus anhelos y apoyar todos tus sueños. Prometo que seré el mejor padre para los hijos con los que seamos bendecidos. Yo, Viktor Nikiforov, prometo a ti, Yuuri Katsuki, cuidarte y protegerte, amarte y respetarte, hasta el último instante de nuestras vidas.

A lo lejos, Yuuri podía escuchar los "awww" de alguien en el público, algunos sollozos también, pero, sobre todo, escuchaba perfectamente a su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Ninguno de los dos había compartido sus votos con el otro, así que nunca había podido imaginar que los votos de Viktor fueran así, casi le hacía estallar emociones en su pecho.

Pasando saliva al escuchar un carraspeo a lo lejos, Yuuri prosiguió con el suyo, como nunca había hecho algo como aquello se había apoyado con la institutriz Lilia, quien le diera prácticos consejos.

Con un leve suspiro, prosiguió con sus votos.

— Yo, Yuuri Katsuki —comenzó, con cierto pequeño y casi imperceptible temblor en su voz—¸ me vinculo a ti, Viktor Nikiforov, como mi alfa unido mediante esta ceremonia de bodas. Prometo ser el consorte fiel, amoroso y complaciente digno del rey —continuo, un poco inseguro de sus propias palabras—. Prometo cuidar y proteger a los hijos con los que seamos bendecidos. Prometo que en mi encontraras a un amigo, esposo y amante —casi tartamudeaba en la última palabra, pero logro controlarse bien e impedir que el sonrojo se apoderase de sus mejillas—. Yo, Yuuri Katsuki, prometo a ti, Viktor Nikiforov, amarte y respetarte, hasta el último aliento de nuestras vidas —termino, felicitándose de no haber apartado sus ojos ni una vez de los ojos cielo de Viktor.

Ambos entonces giraron juntos frente a la gran vela, donde prendieron al mismo tiempo la vela mayor, juntando sus pequeñas velas. Entonces las pusieron juntas en la mesa central, mientras la blanca vela mayor seguía prendida.

La ceremonia siguió un poco más, hasta llegar a la parte final, la ceremonia de la arena, que era bastante parecida a la de la luz, así que Yuuri ya estaba un poco relajado para ese momento.

En el círculo de pétalos de flores, ambos prometidos tomaron un recipiente cristalino, lleno de arena de color azul y rosa. Sin decir ni una palabra, ambos, al mismo tiempo, empezaron a vaciar su contenido en el círculo, las arenas rosas y azules se juntaban la una a la otra, cayendo y uniéndose en el infinito círculo. Yuuri tuvo la tonta sensación de que el matrimonio duraría toda la vida.

Cuando el ultimo grano hubiese caído de ambos recipientes cristalinos el sacerdote dijo— La ceremonia se ha completado adecuadamente. Los anillos —dijo con voz en susurro.

Yuri se acercó a ellos, con cara de aburrimiento y fastidio, entregando un pequeño almohadón blanco y dorado, sobre este estaban los anillos.

Viktor y Yuuri tomaron uno cada uno. Yuuri lo vio detenidamente, era precioso el anillo. El anillo tenía un bello diseño alrededor del mismo, y estaba hecho de diferentes oros, oro blanco y el dorado como sol. Era un anillo realmente hermoso.

Viktor tomo su mano derecha y se deshizo del guante, poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular. Después, pasando saliva, Yuuri procedió a quitar el guante de la mano del alfa, para también poner el anillo en el dedo anular derecho— Ahora yo los declaro, alfa y omega vinculados, hasta que la muerte los separe. Ahora, puede besar a su esposo.

Viktor le sonrió suavemente, Yuuri casi desvía la mirada, pero las manos del alfa (su alfa) tomaron cuidadosamente sus mejillas, y antes de poder reaccionar, los suaves labios de Viktor estaban posados en los suyos propios.

Como si estuviese sumergido en el agua, a lo lejos le llegaba el sonido de aplausos y vítores mientras sonaba una alegre melodía.

Casados. Ya estaba finalmente casado con él.

.

"Incomodo" era la única palabra que venía a la mente de Yuuri.

Después de la boda, ambos esposos habían salido tomados de la mano a un hermoso carruaje blanco, que Yuuri vagamente comparo con los cuentos de hadas, y ambos empezaron el tradicional recorrido de la capital.

Mientras andaban por las hermosas calles de Ruskiev, donde los súbditos arrojaban flores al ver el carruaje pasar, saludaban con alegría, tocaban bella música y lanzaban felicitaciones a la "feliz pareja".

Pero ese no era el problema de Yuuri. El problema era que ni él ni el príncipe Viktor, error, su marido, hablaban, no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra desde los votos y el ambiente le parecía a Yuuri de lo más pesado.

Manteniendo sus ojos en su bello ramo, se limitó a orar porque realmente ese matrimonio no fuera mala idea.

A su mente no venía ningún tema de conversación, pero, incluso si le viniera uno, él no estaba seguro de poder hablar. El pensamiento de lo que enfrentaría por la noche le ponía tan devastadoramente nerviosa que dudaba pudiera decir cualquier palabra.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Yuuri miro al prí… a su marido, este miraba hacia afuera, con su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano, y el codo recargado en un reposabrazos. Su mirada era un poco distante, como si se perdiese en sus recuerdos. Sus ojos realmente parecían lejanos. Yuuri recordó que el príncipe… marido, había tenido 3 meses para prepararse mentalmente, pero, finalmente desposado, ¿no se estaría arrepintiendo?

El alfa era indudablemente popular, cualquier omega se arrojaría a sus pies, era muy probable que hubiese tenido amantes, o una persona que amará, y él y su insignificante reino le habían quitado al príncipe la oportunidad de estar con quien amaba.

Yuuri mordió su labio inferior con furia. Y parpadeo furiosamente. No iba a llorar.

— Prometo que seré el mejor esposo —dijo repentinamente, rompiendo el tenso silencio, mirando fijamente a Viktor. El cual se sorprendió y le miro, con esa sorpresa reflejada en su mirada y su porte—, prometo que te hare muy feliz —dijo desesperadamente, no quería que el príncipe… que su marido le odiase o que se arrepintiera del matrimonio, porque él, Yuuri, no lo haría, no se arrepentiría, porque ese matrimonio salvaría a su gente, y sería para toda la vida, así que debía poner todo de su parte para ser feliz en él.

Viktor le sonrió con tanta dulzura que Yuuri pensó que le daría un paro cardiaco. Este se levantó de su asiento y tomo sus manos, para dar un suave beso en sus nudillos.

— Yuuri —dijo su nombre en un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente dulce para casi parar el corazón del nombrado—, Yuuri es muy valiente y amable. Esas palabras debería decirlas yo —con su mano, ya sin guantes, la misma en donde brillaba el anillo, acaricio suavemente su mejilla con la otra mano—. Yo también te prometo, Yuuri, que seré el mejor esposo y que te haré muy feliz.

Yuuri sintió el sonrojo recorrer sus mejillas, y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos cuando Viktor le beso nuevamente. Pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió la lengua de su alfa lamiendo su labio inferior, una sensación de dolor y placer le recorrió a partes iguales.

Con una mirada de Viktor supo que este había lamido una pequeña herida en su labio, seguramente la que se ocasiono a si mismo por morderse con fuerza.

Nuevamente Viktor lo beso, y Yuuri sintió que podría morirse allí mismo, con lo rápido que latía su corazón y lo caliente que su rostro se sentía, no tenía dudas. Podría haber muerto allí mismo.

.

Cuando ambos llegaron al palacio, donde sería el banquete, Yuuri levemente se sorprendió de verlo tan hermoso y pulcro como siempre. Sorprendido por lo horrible que había estado por las trampas del príncipe Yuri.

Pero su cabeza aún era una revoltura, por los besos que se hubo dado con su marido.

Tomado del brazo de él alfa, ambos hicieron su camino al salón principal. Donde ya estaban los invitados, esperando por ellos para recibirles arrojando monedas de oro, dulces y arroz. Según la tradición, eso era para que su vida matrimonial fuera rica, dulce y fructífera.

Los primeros en pasar a felicitarlos fueron los familiares, donde los reyes de Enkoku abrazaron a Viktor, dándole la bienvenida a la familia Katsuki. La zarina compartió un breve abrazo con Yuuri, dándole la bienvenida a la familia Nikiforov, el príncipe Yuri le dio un leve asentamiento de cabeza con la mirada llena de fastidio y Georgi y Natasha lo abrazaron fuertemente.

La zarina se acercó a ellos. En sus delicadas manos yacía una hogaza de pan y sal. Yuuri se sonrojo un poco, pero tomo un extremo y Viktor el otro y ambos la mordieron, siendo la mordida más grande la de Viktor, naturalmente. Los invitados aplaudieron con todas sus fuerzas y se acercaron a felicitar a los recién casados. Políticos muy conocidos, reyes y reinas, y algunas princesas, de las cuales, algunas daban miradas de superioridad a Yuuri, como si le retaran a algo que Yuuri prefería no pensar, se acercaban con sus felicitaciones y bendiciones, tomando leves inclinaciones ante los príncipes y deseándoles un feliz matrimonio.

Pichit dio un gran abrazo a ambos esposos —¡felicidades por su boda! —y les deseo mucha felicidad y bendiciones.

Mientras la recepción se llevaba a cabo, ambos príncipes recibían los regalos de bodas. Unos eran tan pequeños que cabían en la palma de la mano de Yuuri, y otros eran verdaderamente enormes. Poco a pocos, las enormes mesas predispuestas para los regalos estaban siendo llenadas hasta superar los límites.

Después de un momento, todos los invitados tomaron sus respectivos asientos en las diferentes mesas, donde la comida fue llevada a ellos por meseros en elegantes trajes. Las conversaciones parecían ser animadas y algunas personas, conociendo la tradición de Rosskaya, gritaron maliciosamente " _Gorko"_ , según la antigua tradición, los esposos debían besarse, ya que la palabra significaba "agrio", y al besarse tendrían una vida dulce. Sinceramente Yuuri podría morirse por ello, avergonzado de besarse ante tantas personas. Lo peor de todo es que fue Pichit quien comenzó con ello.

Los instrumentos musicales acompañaron la velada en bellas interpretaciones que a Yuuri que gustaban, estaba seguro que algunas de ellas se quedarían pegadas a su mente.

La comida también era exquisita, y se complació mucho de ver que había comida tradicional de Enkoku, sobre todo feliz por el Katsudon.

— Escuche de mi hermanito que el Katsudon es tu favorito —le dijo Viktor a su lado. Yuuri asintió un poco avergonzado, pero lo suficientemente relajado para sonreírle a su alfa.

Viktor extendió sus manos y tomo dos tazones de Katsudon, poniendo uno frente a Yuuri y otro frente a sí. Guiñándole un ojo a Yuuri comenzó a comer y puso cara sorprendida.

— ¡Vkusno! —exclamo con una sonrisa el alfa. Yuuri rio entre dientes, antes de comenzar a comer también su Katsudon.

Mientras comía el Katsudon y los demás invitados se perdían entre las conversaciones y las bebidas, la zarina se acercó a Yuuri.

En su mano estaba una copa tulipán con un rebosante y burbujeante liquido rosado.

" _Veneno de Afrodita_ " pensó Yuuri con un nudo en la garganta. Discretamente la zarina puso la copa junto a Yuuri. Sus afilados ojos azules le daban una muda orden, o esa fue la impresión del omega.

Yuuri la tomo con manos temblorosas. Un ataque de nervios era justo lo que menos necesitaba a esas alturas. Además, no quería que nadie lo viera consumiendo tal droga que alteraba sus ciclos de celo.

Cerro los ojos, tomando la copa, y engullé.3ndola de una vez. Al mal paso darle prisa. El sabor era cuanto menos extraño. Sabía a algún tipo de licor de fresa, pero podía detectar también el sabor de chocolate y almendras. Era un sabor un poco desagradable, a decir verdad. Apretando los ojos y tratando de ignorar el, cuanto menos, extraño sabor del _veneno de Afrodita._

Hasta la última gota fue bebida. Yuuri rápidamente sintió un ardor en la garganta que quemaba. Respiro suavemente y cuando pensó que todo paso se relajó en su silla, comprobando que solo la zarina había sido testigo de su debilidad. Se sonrojo un poco y suspiro. Arrepintiéndose levemente de haber bebido tal pócima. Según sabía, el veneno de afrodita tardaría un loco en hacer su efecto, así que decidió ignorar el brebaje y siguió degustando su comida.

Luego de ellos la zarina se puso en pie para invitar a la pareja al primer vals.

Viktor se puso de pie y ofreció su mano derecha a Yuuri, el cual la acepto, tratando de apartar el sonrojo de su cara.

Pronto unos violines empezaron a resonar mientras la pareja hacía su camino a la pista. Tan pronto como ambos maridos tomaron posición la voz soprano de alguna mujer cantaba mientras más instrumentos se reunían a acompañar la bella voz. A Yuuri le parecía haber escuchado esa canción antes, pero no podía recordar donde (*).

El vals empezó suavemente, pero pronto, junto a la melodía, Viktor dirigía el baile más rápido, y nuevamente más lento. Yuuri no era un experto en el baile, pero la manera en la que danzaba con Viktor le gustaba en verdad. Y le relajaba. Solo necesitaba perderse en los ojos azules de Viktor y entre la música para que el resto del mundo desaparezca.

Cuando la música acabo y Viktor se detuvo los aplausos llenaron el silencio y Yuuri recordó que estaba en el banquete rodeado de gente.

Se sonrojo bastante de recordar que se había quedado inmerso en el vals.

Después Yuuri bailo una conmovedora canción con su padre y después Viktor continuo el baile con su propia madre. Y antes de que Yuuri se diera cuenta, innumerables personas estaban bailando en la pista, acordándose levemente del banquete del día anterior.

Era divertido bailar con sus amigos, y no era tan divertido bailar con desconocidos.

Luego hubo una pausa, donde Yuuri tomo el segundo ramo que había comprado, orquídeas con peonias y lavandas. Subiendo desde una silla y con los omegas solteros a sus espaldas, Yuuri tomo el lindo ramo y lo arrojo hacia atrás, rápidamente se dio media vuelta para ver que el ramo había caído en manos de Georgi, quien había saltado tan alto que lo había atrapado en el aire. Sonriendo de manera espectacular a los demás omegas a su alrededor. Yuuri río suavemente.

Y la celebración siguió. Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo bailando con Viktor muchas veces, danzas lentas y otras rápidas, unas pegados y otras casi salvajes. Algo dentro de la mente de Yuuri le quitaba la inhibición y timidez que siempre tenía y se encontraba sonriendo con su rostro sonrojado.

— Yuuri, ya es hora —susurro la bella voz de Viktor a su oído. Yuuri se sentía más y más cálido en su interior, y también mareado. Una parte de sí mismo se dijo que seguramente era por el veneno de Afrodita que había ingerido. La poderosa droga que era ilegal en muchos países por inducir a los omegas al celo.

— Si… —suavemente Yuuri asintió, recargándose contra su marido, el cuál hablo con unos cuantos invitados más, y después de conversar algo con su madre, Yuuri estaba tan mareado y preocupado por no caerse, que no escucho que dijeron. Pero la zarina lo vio largo y tendido antes de asentir a su hijo.

Y entonces, Yuuri se encontró saliendo del salón mientras la zarina llamaba la atención desde el lado contrario de las puertas por donde los príncipes desaparecían de la celebración.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ V&Y ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Yuuri caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos nocturnos, tomado de la mano de Viktor, sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Yuuri sentía una parte de sí mismo querer saltar por uno de los ventanales del pasillo, incapaz de seguir con lo que, sin duda alguna, era la consumación de su matrimonio. Pero la bruma en su mente le impedía a su cuerpo seguir las ordenes de Yuuri.

— Viktor —llamo en un susurro, mientras las cálidas manos del mayor lo conducían por los diferentes pasillos— ¿dónde vamos?

— A una de mis habitaciones. Fue preparada hace dos meses para este momento. Aun no la eh visto —dijo el alfa, con una voz profunda. Yuuri se estremeció de anticipación, pensando si ya su olor empezaba a llegar al olfato del alfa.

Pronto Viktor soltó un gruñido potente que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Yuuri temblara y soltara y pequeño jadeo.

Viktor apretó un poco más el agarre de su mano y camino más rápidamente mientras Yuuri sentía el desagradable pero conocido calor del celo. Su estrógeno parecía aumentar con cada paso que daba y pronto sus piernas estaban temblorosas y su respiración se dificultaba.

Pronto el olfato de Yuuri se intensifico y a sus fosas nasales llego el masculino aroma de su alfa. El aroma de Viktor era como a lavandas, o quizá menta y sándalo, o quizá jengibre. Yuuri no podía decidirse, solo sabía que olía demasiado bien. Yuuri se de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba irremediablemente atraído al MHC de Viktor (**).

Viktor también comenzaba a gruñir con una sensual y profunda voz. Sin duda Viktor era un gran alfa, se notaba que el olor del celo de Yuuri empezaba a afectarlo, pero el alfa solo seguía su andar sin mirar atrás, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de las que había hablado.

— Viktor —comenzó a suspirar Yuuri.

Desde siempre había estado solo en sus celos, había tomado supresores cuando estos se intensificaron, pero sabía el dolor del celo. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ser penetrado por el falo de un alfa hasta perder todo pensamiento lógico. Los cuerpos de los omegas ardían en dolor por ello. Y siempre le había sido negado. Naturalmente. Pero ahora, ahora tenía un alfa que lo complacería en todos esos dolorosos días de celo. Donde el calor nublara sus juicios, y su primitivo ser tomara rienda de su cuerpo.

— Viktor —jadeo el nombre del alfa, pegando su cuerpo a la ancha espalda del mayor, llenándose del varonil olor de Viktor, su delicioso aroma que no había captado antes, ese aroma que nadie más tenía.

Pronto Yuuri escucho una puerta abrirse y el olor de Viktor se intensifico y eso hizo que Yuuri gimiera de placer anticipado.

Apenas la puerta fue cerrada un gutural sonido grueso escapo de la garganta de Viktor y Yuuri se encontró a sí mismo con la espalda contra la puerta y su alfa frente a él.

Viktor no tenía la expresión dulce y amable que siempre había tenido. Sus ojos azules brillaban salvajes y llenos de deseo. Su respiración era acelerada, como si hubiese corrido por las fronteras del reino. Su rostro lleno de lujuria tenía el salvajismo propio de un alfa durante el celo de su omega.

— Viktor —suplico, suplico algo que antes no hubiese creído posible y Viktor lo entendía.

Pronto ambos príncipes se besaban de forma desenfrenada, mientras el olor de ambos llenaba la bella habitación de tonos azules.

Yuuri le dio un rápido vistazo mientras Viktor lo empujaba a la cama. La habitación no tenía ventanas, el techo era muy alto y solo había una enorme cama redonda con doseles casi transparentes.

— Ahhh —gimió suavemente mientras su espalda chocaba contra la suave cama.

Viktor pronto empezó a devorar los labios de Yuuri, mientras este se dejaba hacer por su alfa, como si se amasara a su voluntad. Los besos dulces no existían en ese beso, la boca de Viktor parecía querer devorar la propia, y la lengua del alfa se paseaba a voluntad por cada rincón de la boca de Yuuri. Este devolvía el beso de la mejor manera que podía. Sus temblorosas piernas se abrían prácticamente con voluntad propia para que Viktor encontrará su lugar entre ellas.

Las caderas de Viktor se mecían contra las del omega, los miembros bien despiertos de ambos se rosaban una y otra vez mientras el alvino robaba el aliento de Yuuri.

En rápidos movimientos Viktor prácticamente arrancaba las delicadas ropas de Yuuri. Mientras gruñía y gemía por lo bajo. El olor de Yuuri le hacía perder la razón, lo sumergía en una loca lujuria. El olor de vainilla y jazmín del enkokuskiy era demasiado dulce. Un olor dulce que arrebata la lógica del alfa.

Pronto entre sus brazos Yuuri se encontraba desnudo, con las sabanas azules dándole un aspecto celestial. La piel tenía un adorable color y las mejillas sonrojadas eran adorables. Pero los ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión aumentaban la erótica belleza de Yuuri.

Viktor sintió endurecer más, si eso fuera posible, ante la bella imagen de Yuuri y el calor que le abordo era casi insoportable.

Viktor también saco sus ropas rápidamente, y Yuuri se deleitó con la visión de Viktor. Su pálida piel, su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos llenos de pasión lujuriosa, y su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Si no fuera por el celo, Yuuri estaba seguro que moriría de vergüenza y pena. A su comparación, Viktor merecía alguien mejor.

Pero Yuuri no tenía manera de seguir pensando, no cuando Viktor empezaba a besar y lamer su cuello. Su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras se mojaba más y más. El líquido natural que servía para lubricar su entrada empezaba a salir más, y su olor aumentaba, llenando la habitación

— Yuuri, hueles tan delicioso —gruño el alfa a su oído, Yuuri lo abrazo por el cuello y empezó a mover sus caderas para rosar su erección con la de Viktor, notando rápidamente la natural diferencia de tamaños entre alfa y omega. Pero el placer, el placer que ese falo le daría era algo que Yuuri ansiaba con desconocida lascivia. Su caderas, casi con vida propia, se movían en un ritmo un poco frenético. Sus vergonzosos gemidos y jadeos resonaban en la habitación mientras Viktor lamia y besaba su cuello.

Las cálidas manos del alfa acariciaban cada pedazo de su piel, entreteniéndose en sus pezones, hipersensibilizados por el celo.

— Viktor, allí se siente bien —confeso Yuuri, Viktor rio maliciosamente, y en lugar de los dedos, una lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones.

Yuuri detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, aferrándose a las sabanas con una mano y acariciando al espalda de Viktor con la otra. Llenándose de placer.

— Escuche que los omegas eran muy sensibles en este punto —y para señalar, con la mano que jugueteaba con el pezón libre, apretó el botón rosado ganándose un audible gemido de Yuuri—, me pregunto si será cierto —la voz de Viktor estaba ronca, y era sensual, Yuuri ya no podía pensar en algo más aparte de Viktor.

Pronto sus pezones fueron atacados con más intensidad por el mayor. Acariciando suavemente y después de una manera ruda, lamiendo y chupando, pellizcando y estirando. Era un poco doloroso, y sus pezones empezaban a ponerse rojos, pero Yuuri no podía evitar gemir, hundiese en el placer.

— Viktor… aahh… Viktor… y-yo… —Yuuri trataba de advertir, pero con una pequeña mordida de Viktor termino corriéndose sobre sí mismo, manchando su estómago y parte del pecho del alfa.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras Viktor susurraba a su oído —Pues resulta que los omegas si son sensibles, nee, Yuuri. Pero, aun estas tan duro y mojado —para enfatizar su punto, sus largos dedos acariciaron su falo aun erecto.

Yuuri podía sentir el slick (***) deslizarse por entre sus piernas.

— Viktor, te necesito —susurro Yuuri, su voz y sus expresiones remarcaban su ruego. Su cuerpo tan caliente estaba tan necesitado. Viktor volvió a gruñir ante el espectáculo y Yuuri sintió su piel de gallina.

Viktor entonces se separó del cálido cuerpo de Yuuri, y con sus manos en los muslos de Yuuri, separo aún más las delicadas piernas del príncipe y acerco su rostro donde el olor tan intenso era insoportable.

— Yuuri empieza a mojarse más, luce tan apetitoso —Viktor decía, perdiéndose también en la lujuria, y pasando su lengua por su labio inferior.

En otro momento Yuuri se habría avergonzado, pero esta vez no, su cuerpo suplicaba con cada fibra de su ser el ser llenado hasta lo más profundo por su alfa.

— Viktor, Viktor, por favor, te necesito.

Viktor sonrió de tal manera que el pene de Yuuri volvió a mojarse en pre semen. Entonces el alfa sumergió su cabeza entre las piernas de Yuuri, bañándose con el olor característico de Yuuri, tan dulce, tan delicioso. Y comenzó a lamer.

— ¡! Eh… ¡No Viktor!, allí no —Yuuri sentía la lengua de Viktor entrar en su interior y las manos de este jugando con sus testículos.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro con dificultad, sus manos tomando con fuerza el cabello del alfa, sintiendo esa lengua rozar la sensibilidad de su interior. Sentía como lentamente estaba llegando de nuevo al orgasmo.

A punto de estallar en placer Viktor se detuvo.

— ¿Eh? —Yuuri se recargo un poco en sus antebrazos para ver que había detenido a Viktor. Este solo le sonreía con erotismo y pronto sintió un delgado digito haciendo su camino en su interior.

Este digito jugueteaba y revolvía todo en su interior. Sus gemido era acallados por la boca de Viktor, que de nuevo le robaba el aliento con sus besos. Yuuri movía sus caderas contra el dedo del alfa, ese dedo no podía darle el placer que su cuerpo tan desesperadamente rogaba.

— Viktor…. Aaahhh…. Viktor… te necesito… aahh-ahora —gimió entre el beso. Este le dirigió una mirada llena de dulzura y lujuria en partes iguales. ¿Cómo era posible? Yuuri no podría pensar en ello, ya que al solitario dedo se sumó un segundo, tijereteando en su interior.

El beso y las sensaciones consumían a Yuuri, sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de Viktor, aferrándose a ella cuando los dedos del mayor tocaban puntos sensibles desconocidos dentro de sí.

— Yuuri esta tan apretado… Yuuri, ¿nunca usaste juguetes?

Yuuri negó. — Mis padres me prohibieron, dijeron que eso no era bueno para un omega de la realeza —contesto como pudo, entre jadeos, sintiendo un tercer dedo en su interior y a Viktor besar su mentón.

— Te necesito ya, Viktor —rogo Yuuri, deseando se llenado con algo más grande y placentero que los dedos del alfa. Sus caderas se movían rápido, para que los dedos llegaran más dentro suyo.

Viktor asintió a su petición, su pene erecto ya goteaba con pre semen. Listo para entrar y reclamar a su omega.

Saco los dedos del interior de Yuuri e hizo que el omega se pusiera a cuatro, era la manera más cómoda para un omega el ser penetrado por primera vez.

Con sus manos amasó el culo bien proporcionado del omega, sin poder detener dar una pequeña mordida en las redondas nalgas. La entrada de Yuuri se contraía expectante.

Una de las delicadas manos de Yuuri, quien estaba desesperado por aliviar el calor de tantos años, separo un poco sus nalgas y dejo a la vista del alfa su entrada virginal. Rosa y llena del lubricante natural.

— Por favor Viktor, por favor, penétrame ya —la mirada suplicante de Yuuri haría que los ángeles pecaran.

Viktor dirigió su dureza a la entrada de Yuuri, ya sin poder seguir manteniendo su autocontrol, penetro a Yuuri de una vez, sumergiéndose en la apretada calidez del omega.

Ambos gimieron con fuerza, el calor solo parecía haber aumentado aún más. Pronto Viktor comenzó con las embestidas, su instinto le ordenaba follarse a su omega como si no hubiera mañana.

Yuuri, perdiendo repentinamente la energía de sus brazos, termino con la cara contra las almohadas, sintiendo finalmente como era llenado por el alfa. Se sentía tan bien. Tan placentero, que Yuuri se preguntó levemente cómo habría podido vivir tanto tiempo sin un alfa llenando su interior.

Los sonidos húmedos y los jadeos y gemidos de ambos llenaban cada rincón de la habitación.

Las penetraciones de Viktor eran potentes, y Yuuri sentía placer en sentir como si fuera a ser partido en dos. Su sensible interior recibía a Viktor sin ninguna resistencia. Y el slick solo servía para que el alfa se enterrara más profundo en su interior.

Entre gemido guturales Viktor nombraba a Yuuri, y su vez, entre gemidos y gritos Yuuri clamaba por Viktor.

— ¡Aah! —Yuuri gimió ruidosamente cuando Viktor empezó a rozar una parte en su interior que le hacía mirar estrellas.

Viktor lamio su labio y soltó las caderas de Yuuri, donde sus dedos se habían quedado marcados, y tomo las muñecas de Yuuri, era una posición un poco incómoda para el omega, pero las penetraciones en el lugar más placentero eran más fuerte y profundas. Yuuri ya ni siquiera podía pensar en la vergonzosa manera en la que se deshacía en gemidos y gritos nada dignos. Porque eso no importaba en ese momento, solo el falo de Viktor follandolo los más profundo posible.

Sus piernas temblaban, Yuuri sentía como lentamente estaba llegando de nuevo al orgasmo. Entonces Viktor empezó a lamer la parte trasera de Yuuri.

— Yuuri, solo estoy lamiendo tu nuca y ya me estas apretando tanto, que pervertido es Yuuri.

Este negó con la cabeza, Viktor sonrió, pensando en lo inocente que era Yuuri. Pero sus instintos le obligaban otra cosa.

Así que mientras seguía penetrándolo con fuerzas, lamio la nuca y finalmente, marcándolo como propio, hundió sus dientes, mordiendo la suave piel.

Yuuri dejó escapar un escándalo grito, entre dolor y placer, y termino corriéndose, derramando su esencia entre las delicadas sabanas.

Pero Viktor no había llegado al orgasmo aun, este siguió penetrando la delicada entrada del omega, el cual, rápidamente, gracias al celo, pronto volvía a estar duro.

— Viktor ve más lento —gimió Yuuri, recargado contra las sabanas.

Viktor le sonrió con malicia, y de pronto, Yuuri estaba sentado sobre Viktor y este estaba contra la cama.

— Entonces marca el paso Yuuri —le indico, con una sonrisa ladina, aun sujetándolo por las muñecas.

Yuuri, aun envuelto en el celo, asintió, y en esa vergonzosa posición, donde Viktor vería esa parte que nadie nunca había visto, empezó a moverse contra el pene de Viktor. Levantando las caderas y hundiéndose de nuevo. Era difícil al principio, pero el propio Viktor le ayudaba a marcar el ritmo, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cabalgando el pene de Viktor. Rápidamente, y cuando sentía cansarse, más lento, para volver a aumentar la velocidad.

Viktor entonces lo tomo de las mulecas, jalándolo contra sí, pecho con pecho, y comenzó a besarlo, esta vez Viktor también le penetraba, tan fuerte y tan intenso que el omega se preguntaba si alguna vez se detendría ese calor.

Una mano de Viktor acariciaba la mordida recién hecha, la marca permanente de su pertenencia al alfa, la otra acariciaba su culo, mientras su polla se hundía dentro de él, más y más rápido.

— Viktor… ¡Viktor!

— Yuuri… ngh… Yuuri, mi Yuuri.

Ambos estaban llegando al punto máximo del placer, Yuuri podía sentirlo, sentía como el miembro de Viktor se hacía más grande y duro en su interior. Las penetraciones más desenfrenadas y más profundas.

Y con un último gemido de parte de ambos, Yuuri se volvió a venir entre los dos y Viktor en el interior de Yuuri, anudándolo.

La sensación era extraña, pero para nada incomoda.

Ambos esposos se miraron, con el calor poco a poco cediendo para permitirles descansar, y los ojos de ambos brillosos por haber consumado su matrimonio.

Con un bostezo Yuuri se dejó caer contra el pecho de Viktor, donde este lo recibió con un abrazo.

El celo aún no había terminado, seguramente estarían en esa habitación por algunos días, pero eso estaba bien, por ahora descansarían.

Viktor acaricio la negra cabellera de Yuuri mientras besaba la frente de su omega. Y Yuuri descubrió que le encantaba esas muestras de afecto. Pero ahora estaba tan complacido y relajado que dormiría un poco.

Los brazos de Viktor eran fuertes y cálidos, y entre ello encontró la paz y la comodidad para sumergirse en un profundo sueño.

Viktor aun permanecía en el interior de Yuuri. Acariciaba la espalda del menor, mientras recuperaba la respiración. Ese celo había sido tan intenso que lo dejaba con ganas de más. Pero Yuuri había sido virgen hasta hacía poco, era normal que el omega estuviera tan cansado. Y él tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Arrullado por el suave aroma de su omega, abrazo a Yuuri contra su cuerpo, y también concibió el sueño.

Cuando despertaran, seguirían con sus actividades de maridos.

Pero por ahora, solo debían descansar.

* * *

 **(*) Si alguien se pregunta, es Ai ni Tsuite, Agape. ¿Mientras buscaba música para vals me la puse a escuchar y me dije, eh por qué no? Y ya :3**

 **(**) Mis queridas chicas (¿y chicos?) investigue desde principios del año sobre los celos. El MHC es el "complejo mayor de histocompatibilidad". Esto es el olor de los alfas que captan los omegas, y este olor atrae a los omegas a los alfas. Es su firma de olor, y los omegas solo se sienten atraídos a alfas con un olor diferente al suyo. Los omegas también tienen el MHC (naturalmente), el cual se intensifica mucho durante el celo. Este olor es el que descontrola a los alfas durante el celo. Esto también es parte de la vida real, entre hombres y mujeres, si gustan pueden investigar ;3;**

 **(***) El slick es el líquido lubricante que segregan los omegas de forma natural durante el celo.**

 **Finalmente acabe y siento fallecerá. El lemon me salió un poco, bueno, dejare que ustedes decidan. Siempre eh pensado en el omegaverse como algo salvaje y animal, y espero que este capítulo lo haya dejado claro. Lo siento por quienes esperaban una dulce primera vez.**

 **¡Siento que me hubiera gustado meter más cosas, pero mi mente solo dio para esto, es difícil los lemons!**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todas por seguir este humilde fic! ¡Por fin llegamos a la esperada boda y al lemon! ¡Casi van 100 reviews en este fic! Im so happy! ¡Y todo es gracias a ustedes, de corazón, muchas gracias!**

 **¡Ahora, responderé los comentarios!**

 **Aoi-san2003:** _ **Me alegra que te encantara el capítulo anterior. Espero este te guste también. Ojala pueda hacer más rápido los fics, pero espero que este retraso sea compenado con el capitulo, me esforcé un monton y espero les guste :3 Muchas gracias por tu review! Ciao ciao**_

 **Angeli Murasaki:** _ **Lamento tardar tanto, pero definitivamente terminare este fic. Y pues la historia coninuo y espero te guste. La boda y lo demás fue difícil, pero espero el cap recompense el tiempo que llevo hacerlo. La vida real no se apiada de mi, pero aun asi soy terca y me saco tiempo pa escribir! Gracias por comentar! Bye bye**_

 **Aly Zama:** _ **Es que se hubiera vuelto largo, pero que bueno que gusto, espero este guste más, me dio dolor de espalda (tenía que ponerme en posición incomoda pa que nadie leyera el lemon que escribia n,nU). Yurio es bueno con las travesuras, al menos esa impresión nos da XD Sobre ese ultimo comentario dejare que este capitulo responda por ti! Que opinas? Espero te gustara! Gracias por el review! Ciao ciao**_

 **Lena06251:** _ **Los raptos de las novias a de ser una de las cosas más divertidas de las bodas rusas. Aunque en si, las bodas rusas parecen ser muy divertidas! El plan era que encontraran el cap divertido, que bueno que te divertiste! La boda ya paso y la noche de bodas tambien, casi muero -/- Espero te gustara! No se si incluiré la versión de Viktor del rapto de la novia, quizá mas delante de la trama, es que aun hay cosas que deben pasar! Gracias c el comentarios! Bye bye!**_

 **CoffeCreek:** _ **Pues el trabajo me chupa la vida, lamento tardar tanto ;m; Espero este capitulo compense un poco la tardanza! Las trampas fueron divertidas, sería gracioso ver algo así XD Yura sin duda es alguien que no querrías como enemigo XD Viktor es el príncipe azul que todas quieren (o al menos yo) Ya esta aquí el lemon!, honestamente, que te parecuio? Nunca había escrito lemon omegaverse, asi que fue difícil. Gracias por tu review! Ciao ciao.**_

 **Miri-Anath97:** _ **I really so sorry. La vida real es una real munga! Pienso que fue un capitulo divertido el anterior, ese era la intension, que feliz que tomaras cariño de él! Viktor es demasiado para nuestros coras, al menos para el mio! Espero este capiutulo te gustara! Me llevo horrores hacerlo Muchas gracias! Aun no eh podido leer (te maldigo vida real!) Pero muchas gracias en verdad! Quizá algún dia hare un fic solo para ellos dos :9 Graciuas por tu comentario! Bye bye**_

 **Marie** _ **: Jajajaja, es que la autora es maligna muajajja okno. Cuestión de tiempo, espero este cap lo compense! Me costo horrores ;9 Gracias x el review! Ciao ciao**_

 **Taurus95:** _ **Espera a este cap, veras que son un amor XD (especialmente Chris) De hecho, en un próximo futuro del fic, veremos más peleas de Vitya y Yura. Losnhermanois siempre discuten, o esa es mi impresion, y Georgi siempre intervendrá :3 Escribir sobre pasados es algo que quiero hacer! Espero te gustara el cap! Gracias por comentar. Bye bye**_

 **Guest:** _ **Cada que aparece un guest me acuerdo de west (hetalia) and i dont know, me da gracia X9 Buena, esta vez no tomo tantos meses, procurare no tomarme tanto tiempo, pero la vida real sucks so bad! Gracias! Me alegra leer eso! Espero este cap tambien te guste! Yurio es una mente maestra del mal! Lamentablemente la interaccion de Vik y Yuu será después de la boda, aunque espero que estas fueran suficientes. Tratare de no tardar tanto! Gracias por tu review! Ciao ciao.**_

 **Zryvanierkic:** _ **Que alegría que te encantará! Yurio es un amor, pero luego veremos más de él. Vik tiene sus secretos, y esperemos verlos mas adeklante, me muero por llegar a ciertas partes! El omegaverse es un universo verdaderamente interesante, que siempre esta en cambio a comparación de los primeros fics omegaverse. Me alegro te gustara la explicación, pensé que muchas lo encontrarían un fastidio, pero me gusta expolicar las cosas. Empezó ekl omegaverse en el 2010 con un fanfic de supernatural, siempre ha habido fics omegaverse, los que yo lei eran mayoritariamente de hetalia, asi que no me eh dado cuenta cuando se hgizo tan popular, pero me alegra, es un universo muy explotable, tal como es actualmente! Aunque yo manejo mi omegaverse como los primeros que lei en el lejano 2013, asi que ignorare muchas cosas que parecen existir actualmente. Nunca eh leído fics omegaverse de Viktuuri, creo, ya que no quería que lemon me influyera en este lemon. Espero no se parezca a los demas :9 Diablos, según el omegaverse antiguo, ese universo es prácticamente sexualizacion, espero igual no te desagradará. El omegaverse parece estar en constante cambio, al , un buen mago no revela sus secretos, en este cap va una importante pista en una parte del fic, solo una persona de 4 la a encontrado (de aquellos a quienes les conte partes del fic o se los mostre), así que por aquí encontraras tu respuesta, de todas formas, esas cosas se averiguaran a futuro! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Bye bye!**_

 **Nira:** _ **Jajaja, ya se, soy maligna, kufufufuf. En fin, espero este capitulo te gustara! Las bodas rusas oparecen ser muy divertidas! Investigalas en internet y veras lo divertidas que son! Si me caso definitivamente tiene que ser un ruso! Aquí esta la continuación y espero te gustara! Al principio pensé que las lectoras se reirían, pero finalmente me dio igual, amodoro Disney, amo sus canciones, amo sus películas, amo algunas series, y quería incluirlas en este fic. Me parecio una correcta decisión. Muchas gracias por los saludos y por el review! #WereallyborntoshipVictuuri Realmente espero te gustase el cap! Ciao ciao!**_

 **Y con esto termino de responder los review! Espero podamos llegar a los 100. Si lo hacemos, esta será la primera historia que hago que llega a los 100 *hace ojitos* espero sus reviews si les gusto!**

 **Dudas? Comentarios?**

 **Aquí en este cap va una pista importante sobre algo a futuro, espero la puedan encontrar y saber donde, aunque la tendrán mas difícil que mis vetan testers, ya que a ellos prácticamente les mostre la parte con el mensaje y les pregunte si podían leer algo entre líneas.** **Solo una persona (oniichan) pudo, pero I do not know if anyone else will.**

 **Les dare una pista. Es una parte que habla sobre los sentimientos de uno de los protagonistas.**

 **Amodoro la pareja de Isabelle y JJ, sobretodo después de leer la información del databook. Están hecho el unopara el otro, aunque eso no significa que no shippee mas cosas. Pero siempre ame a esos dos y ahora lo digo con mas orgullo! Quiero escribirsu boda en un futuro cercano!**

 **Ya se me hace tarde asi que dejare aquí!**

 **Dudas? Comentarios? Los estare esperando!**

 **Por cierto, ahora que finalmente saque el cap ya podre subir mi fanfic YuYuu omegaverse moderno, ese será muy cortito, pero si que tenia ganas de escribirlo!**

 **Ahora si seria todo!**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lamento muchisimo la tardanza! No tengo cara para verles ;m;**

 **Lo siento tanto! Pero juro me esforzare mucho para terminar este pequeño fic! I swear!**

 **Bueno, este cap es corto, pero es muy esclarecedor… I hope it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: YOI es de Mapa, Kubo, Sayo, etc, naá es mio, to´o sin fin de lucro :´D**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Na´a pa´este capitulo :´D**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII  
горечь  
(Amargura)**

" _Cual fuego de infierno me quema el corazón"_

 ** **強制結婚**** ** **  
(Unión forzada)****

La fiesta en el salón del palacio seguía tan viva, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta que la pareja de recién casados se había esfumado del salón.

Los grandes políticos y personalidades importantes se juntaban los unos con los otros, en sus manos unas copas de vino mientras discutían sobre las nuevas alianzas que nacían una tras otra, pensando en la mejor manera de quedar en el lado bueno de la zarina.

Las damas de alta sociedad se juntaban unas a otras, con sus barbillas bien arriban, con bellos y plumeados abanicos, riendo de tonterías, mientras con ojo critico miraban a la juventud.

Chris estaba bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de ambiente, su padre, un alfa estricto y de carácter indomable, le había enseñado a sobrevivir en esos ambientes, a detectar las hostilidades en las amables palabras, a ver la frialdad en las sonrisas vacías, a distinguir las mentiras en las conversaciones. Él no sería fácilmente engañado por las superficiales apariencias de los demás. Y por eso es que ese tipo de eventos eran tan aburridos. Incluso si podía bailar con omegas de gran belleza, las aburridas charlas o las miradas de siempre parecían ser lo único constante en las fiestas.

Se había alejado, hacía la mesa de bebidas, tomando un fuerte vodka, mientras miraba con envidia a su amigo JJ, el cual bailaba con Isabelle desde hacia horas, perdido en los ojos de su prometida, como si las aburridas conversaciones y las usuales criticas de su mundo no le llegarán. A él también le gustaría ignorar al mundo de la mano de su amor. Y mientras miraba la copa con el ceño fruncido, solo podía pensar en el prometido con quien se desposaría en unos cuantos meses más.

El chico, aunque menor que él, no era malo, era bastante amable y sonriente, pero su actitud y su apariencia no eran algo que en realidad le llamarán la atención. Su tipo de omega era aquel que pudiese cautivarle con la mirada, un omega que le robara el aliento con solo reír a su lado, y por supuesto, un omega de su edad, quizá un poco mayor, de una buena figura y no un niño, pensó con disgusto. Por supuesto, su prometido no era menor de edad, ni su padre estaría tan loco, pero para él, alguien de esa edad, no era otra cosa que un niño, un niño delicado con el que no hay que jugar rudo, un niño enamorado de alguien más, para variar.

— ¿Seré yo, o le veo suspirar mucho, Christophe? —quien le hablaba era una joven muchacha, su cabello castaño claro estaba corto, llegando a sus hombros, sus ojos azul oscuro se perdían en la distancia.

— Suspiraba por la falta de tu presencia —dijo galante a la muchacha, la cual le había dado la espalda para tomar una copa de vodka y beberla de un trago—, veo que no has cambiado nada, Helmi.

— No sé cuantas veces deberé decirte lo mismo, no es Helmi, es Vilhelmiina, Vilhelmiina Bengtsdotter —dijo ella orgullosa.

— Si bueno, ¿no te parece que Helmi suena más lindo?, Vilhelmiina suena muy largo, ademas, ¿no somos primos?

Ella le ignoro, mirando a la distancia y suspirando como hacía él.

— ¿Volvió a dejarte tu novio? —pregunto él, tratando de hacer conversación con su prima menos favorita... incluso si ella era su única prima.

— Vi a tu prometido en la fiesta —dijo ella, mirando entre la multitud una cabecita rubia— estaba muy feliz bailando con el príncipe Yuri —con un movimiento de barbilla siguió la dirección señalada y si, lo encontró. Encontró a Pichit bailando con el pequeño Yura.

— ¿Celosa Helmi?, el príncipe Yuri no ha contestado tus cartas, ¿cierto?

Ella se sonrojo, frunciendo el ceño y caminando en la dirección contraria sin decir más palabras.

Chris sabía que su joven prima, de solo 17 años, había estado enamorada de Yuri desde que hacia más de 10 años, pero el pequeño rubio nunca había demostrado siquiera el interés de entablar una amistad con Helmi. Además, la pobre chica no tenía sangre noble corriendo por sus venas, y sus padres no tenían una posición destacable en la alta sociedad. Sin vínculos o algo interesante que ofrecer, no habían logrado que la zarina comprometiera a su hijo menor con la pobre Helmi.

Pero esos no eran sus problemas, lo que debería interesarse es por el pequeño príncipe Pichit, bailando felizmente con Yuri, no estaba celoso, ni nada de eso, después de todo, su compromiso no había sido declarado a los medios aún, así que no tenía porque preocuparse por las comidillas de los nobles sobre su relación. También sabia que Yuri solo estaba bailando con quien se lo pidiera, y que Pichit era muy social.

Si, no estaba molesto, y que la copa de cristal se rompiera no tenía nada que ver en ello.

.

Mari atendía sin mucha atención la fiesta. Había bailado un par de vals con su hermanito, había bailado también con sus dos queridos padres y había atendido a las discusiones entre los demás alfas. Y ahora estaba tranquilamente sentada en una de las sillas vacías, escondida en un rincón, bebiendo un poco de su ponche.

Suspiro con cansancio.

Debía acostumbrarse pronto a estos ambientes, pues ahora que su hermano había desposado a un príncipe heredero al trono, debía aprovechar para fortalecer alianzas, buscar crear unas nuevas. En 5 años más sucedería el trono, y debía tener listos tratados, alianzas y amistades.

Aunque no le entusiasmaba la idea. Se sentía mal aprovechando el matrimonio de Yuuri así, pero, si no hacía nada, el sacrificio de su hermano habría sido en vano.

En ese momento, en la fiesta había todo tipo de personas que no dudarían en establecer conexiones con ella y Enkoku si eso significaba estar próximos a ganarse el favor del próximo zar. Y esas alianzas salvarían no solo a Enkoku, sino a su familia.

A lo lejos veía a sus padres, sonriendo y perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Mari suspiro.

— Muchos suspiros para una boda esplendida, ¿no cree?

Mari se sorprendió, mirando asombrada al chico que se sentaba a su lado. Era un poco alto, cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos morados. Mari le reconoció enseguida. Era el hijo mayor de un famoso matrimonio Crispino. La esposa, una alfa que se dice era tan encantadora como hermosa, era también una famosa diseñadora.

— Michele Crispino —dijo él, haciendo una leve reverencia.

— Mari Katsuki —dijo ella cortes, correspondiendo la reverencia.

— ¿Le molestaría si tomo asiento a su lado?

Mari negó con la cabeza, un poco sospechosa de que un omega le hablase tan casual. Ella sabía que con las nuevas conexiones de su familia, muchos omegas se acercarían a ella, tratando de cautivarla con sus feromonas para desposar a alguno de ellos. De hecho, ya muchas omegas le habían pedido bailes, a los que había accedido por compromiso.

Miro al muchacho omega, su olor claramente lo delataba, era como lavanda, muy dulzón y no le gustaba mucho.

Pero lo curioso del chico no era su aroma, sino que parecía querer meterse a su rinconcito a pudrirse en pesimismo, porque la cara del chico no era de placer, ni nerviosismo ni nada, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios muy juntos, su ceño fruncido, si que estaba malhumorado.

Curiosa Mari siguió su mirada encontrándose con una pareja bailando bastante cerca. Era una muchacha omega, parecida al chico a su lado en rasgos, mismos ojos, pero su cabello era más oscuro, su bonito vestido oscuro la hacía destacar como una bella flor. Quien bailaba con ella era un chico que identifico como un sirviente de la mansión. Vaya asombro.

Mari cubrió sus labios con su mano en un gesto de sorpresa, miro a los lados, muchos chicos miraban a la chica, alfas queriendo bailar con la omega. Pero el muchacho, quien parecía muy joven para ella, la acaparaba totalmente.

— ¿Tu hermana? —pregunto insegura Mari, el chico claramente no parecía querer seguir ninguna conversación.

El chico suspiro y asintió, tratando de arreglar su desgarbada postura, y recordar sus modales, sin embargo era difícil conversar con el chico, Mari se sentía un poco incomoda, ella usualmente no tenía problemas para conversar, era directa y honesta. Pero el chico y su aura de pesimismo le hacía difícil sacarle alguna platica. Además no le conocía, no podía hablar imprudentemente y causar algún escándalo. No ahora que la boda parecía ir bien y que ya había concertado algunas citas de negocio.

Miro de nuevo al chico, notando algo de celos mientras miraba a su hermana bailando con el chico sirviente. Ambos parecían una linda pareja, el chico era alto y guapo, con su cabello castaño, su barba desarreglada y su sonrisa agradable. La omega parecía pasársela muy bien con el chico.

Celos de hermano, Mari supuso, ella también tenía una especie de complejo por Yuuri, pero los hermanitos crecen y se desposan. Y con ese pensamiento Mari finalmente acepto que lo que la tenía tan estresada esa noche era Yuuri. Ella amaba a su hermanito, y deseaba protegerlo y cuidarlo, sobretodo después de _aquel_ incidente. Y verlo casarse, mucho antes que ella, y estar de la mano de alguien que Yuuri no amaba la hacía sentir mal e impotente. Como si hubiese perdido contra algo. Estúpido orgullo alfa. Ella sabía que el príncipe Viktor sería un buen esposo, aunque, incluso sabiendo del compromiso, seguramente ella no había estado del todo preparada para ver a su hermanito casado. Estúpidos complejos de hermanos mayores, que son especialmente fuertes en los alfas.

Ella y ese chico necesitaban divertirse y relajarse, olvidarse de sus penas, al menos por una noche.

Mari asintió a si misma y se puso de pie, aliso un poco su bello vestido y se planto frente al omega.

— Disculpa Michele, pareces triste, pero, ¿qué te parece ir a bailar un poco? —pregunto, sintiéndose tonta de repente, por lo usual ella prefería que no asistir a bailes, prefería quedarse en casa estudiando y mejorando para ser monarca, y cuando asistía a bailes usualmente bailaba con Yuuri, o con Yuko e incluso Pichit, y cuando bailaba con omegas desconocidos, por lo usual la invitaban a ella.

Pero bueno, un alfa no retrocedía ante los retos.

El chico se vio inseguro, así que Mari se adelanto a cualquier escusa y tomo al chico de las manos, suaves, propias de omegas, y lo encamino a la pista.

Necesitaba relajarse, y ver a un avergonzado omega enfurruñado parecía ayudar.

.

La zarina miraba fríamente la pista de baile, y a cada uno de los invitados, su aire altivo y fría actitud alejaba las compañías innecesarias, no estaba de humor para conversar con nadie, después de todo, a fiesta ya estaba entrando en su ultima fase, algunas personas finalmente parecían haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de la feliz pareja recién casada, pero parecía más importante atender las frivolidades sociales. No es como si ella no disfrutase esas frivolidades, amaba las fiestas después de todo.

Pero esta fiesta…

Suspiro, mirando a su hijo menor conversar con la niña Babicheva, conversaba con su hijo mayor, ella era una alfa muy educada y amable, hija de una familia noble caída en desgracia, pero al ser amiga de la infancia de Georgi y Viktor siempre convivía en el palacio, y naturalmente, estaba invitada a la boda. No es que le desagradará la chica, pero sabía de sus intenciones con su hijo y ella no iba a aprobar tal cosa.

Aunque últimamente todo parecía seguir su camino sin su permiso.

Negó con la cabeza, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Con el matrimonio de Viktor, quizá debiera pensar en dejarle suceder pronto el trono, ya estaba listo, y seguramente preñaría al joven Yuuri esa misma noche, así que…

— Su Majestad —escucho a su lado, mirando a Yakov, quien se ponía nervioso a su presencia.

— Dime Yakov.

— Las salas restantes ya están limpias, y las habitaciones ya se prepararon.

— Bien, comunica a los invitados, supongo que la fiesta ha acabado por esta noche. Vigila que mañana todo este listo para continuar.

— Si su Majestad.

Evgenia se puso de pie con gracia, abandonando su como asiento y mirando la copa en la mesa junto a ella. Donde antes habría estado el veneno de Afrodita, no había quedado una gota.

Sonrió de forma retorcida, recordando eventos pasados. Los jóvenes de hoy en día, tan inocentes.

.

 _El peor día de su vida finalmente había concluido con la peor noche de su vida._

 _Su corazón aún dolía, pero no se podía hacer nada._

 _La orden se dio, y solo debía seguirse._

 _Seguramente esos sentimientos desaparecería, sin duda lo harían._

 _Pero por ahora solo desgarrador dolor._

 _Su aire no era suficiente para llenar sus pulmones._

 _El calor era asfixiante._

 _Y el dolor… lacerante._

.

Ella miro enojada al chico, no podía creer que lo que estuviese diciendo.

— ¿Y crees que me quedaré en silencio?, ¿qué te hace pensar que no les diré nada?

— Si dice algo o no, no interesa. Yo eh decidido hacer lo que deba.

— Ya está casado, ¿te das cuenta?, ¿por qué querrías intervenir si ya sé ha casado? Lo que sea que pasase ya acabo, y no volverá.

— No me interesa, yo sé que este matrimonio no lo deseo, y yo le recuperare.

—La zarina no lo permitirá.

— Lo que ella quiera no me interesa.

— Pues si le amas como dices amarle, entonces deberías dejarle ser feliz.

— En un matrimonio arreglado no lo será, y yo se lo haré ver.

La mirada de ella se endureció.

— No hay nada que le puedas ofrecer, no hay nada que quiera de ti, lo sé. Comparado con lo que tendrá con él… No eres nada.

El sonido de la bofetada resonó.

Se dio la vuelta, debía avisar a la zarina, cuando un objeto filoso la detuvo, una daga fijamente en su cuello.

— Callarás, o si no…

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror, al ver que la daga apuntaba a su vientre.

— N-no… por favor no…

— Entonces guarda silencio, y todo estará bien.

Frio. Todo estaba repentinamente frio.

.

Por esa noche la fiesta había llegado a su fin...

* * *

 **Capitulo cortito, iba a ser más largo, pero o actualizaba esto o seguia en espera.**

 **Y pues, ya volvi *la agarran a tomatazos* No plz! No me maten, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero perdí inspiracion para seguir. Por supuesto que tengo la historia planeada y los detalles más importantes escritos, pero el trabajo me estresa y no podía continuar con esta historia.**

 **Necesito un estado de animo especifico para este fic, y el trabajo no me lo daba, mucho estres gracias al cambio de gerencia. Por supuesto, saque inspiracion y escribi otras cosas, pero aun así el trabajo me asesina la imaginacion.**

 **Debería renunciar pronto. Asi que chicos y chicas, valoren sus dias de no-trabajo, el estudio es un asco, pero trabajar es una mierda peor TTnTT**

 **Pasando el drama, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia durante todo este tiempo, en verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Solo por ustedes sacare la fuerza para seguirla, aunque tengan que ser capitulos cortitos como este :´)**

 **Ahora, a responder reviews~**

 **Aly Zama: _Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te encantará la boda, a mi también me encanto, me alegro haberme esforzado con ella *inserte corazones*. Tenía que poner a los padres de Yuuri, los pobres se sienten culpables, al menos Viktor es un buen partido, ¿te imaginas como se sentirían si hubiesen casado a su hijo con un monstruo?! Planeaba esa intensidad para el lemon, me alegra ver que al parecer lo capture. El omegaverse debe ser intenso y salvaje (según sho!), jajaja, eso ultimo me hizo reir, pero ya veremos que pasa. Pronto se repetira otro leon, kitto. Saludos y gracias!  
Ciao ciao~_**

 **Patty81medina: _Gracias por el review! Si, también escribo en wattpad, allá es Aleviacy, para el caso, también escribo en AO3 con el mismo alias y en Amor yaoi es AliceNightray :9 Sobre el veneno, creo haberlo mencionado unos capitulos antes, pero era necesario, para marcar que la union no es algo que Yuuri quiera, y además el celo de Yuuri no estaba cera, hubiese sido incomodo. Tal vez explique más sobre el veneno más adelante._ _Bueno, eh, lamento la tardanza ;w; pero aquí estoy y este fic no a muerto! Y si viste el fic bajo el alias de Aleviacy si es mio, sino te agradeceria que me dieras un link . Gracias por leer! Ciao ciao~_**

 **Estefany1423: _Gracias por el review, me alegra que siguieras desde el inicio, espero lleguemos junstas al final (lol), y sobre el lemon, si, ese era el plan, que fuera todo salvaje., sobre las palabras, bueno, quería que se entendiera que todo era muy sexual y sin… mmm… bueno, muy sexual y todo, lamento incomodar u.u, pero creo que así es mi forma de escribir lemons, dunno, tendre que revisar mis demás fics… Sobre lo de Viktor… its still a secret! Muchas gracias por el concejo, tratare de ser más cuidadosa, pero soy un desastre pa´esto y aun sigo sin beta XD, nunca eh tenido uno, so…Creo que todas esperabamos el lemon desde hace mucho, me da risa eso, en realidad. Saludos~  
Ciao ciao~_**

 **Lena06251:** **Gracias por el review, M** _ **e alegra te gustase la boda, yo quería que fuera como cuento de hadas, sinceramente, así me gustaría que fuera mi boda alguna vez XD Me gustaria escribir algo de Georgie también, but dont know XD Que alegria que te gustarpá, siempre pense que el omegaverse era salvaje, animal y hasta un poco cruel y me alegra haber reflejado su lado animal en el lemon… no, no mostrare su lado cruel, al menos no en este fic XD. No me vigiles, no puedo dar spoilers, pero ya veras, ya lo veras~ Gracias por leer! Ciao ciao~**_

 **Taurus95:** _ **Gracias por el review, me alegra que te gustará el lemon, creo que a todas las gusto y me hace feliz. Aqui esta el cap, lamento la tardanza ;m;. Gracias por leer! Ciao ciao~**_

 **Angeli Murasaki:** **G** _ **racias a ti por leer, lamento el retrado de este cap :´D, me alegra que este pequeño fic saque sonrisas n/u/n Si, ya por fin la boda, que llevo aplazando por muchos capitulos :P, pero lo importante es que ya son marido y marido! Bueno, ya veremos como avanza el fic. Gracias por el review. Ciao ciao~**_

 **Chiyo Asakura:** _ **Que alegria que todo te pareciera lindo al final, lo importante es el fluffy mright here! Que alegria leer que a tantas les gusto el lemon, es decir, el omegaverse es animal, no? Así que deseaba que su primera vez fuera salvaje! Este capitulo es más corto y tardo más, Im sorry, pero me asegurare de actualizar mas seguido! Ojala la musa no me abandone. Gracias por el review! Ciao ciao~**_

 **Serenity Usagi:** _ **Gracias por el review, lamento la tardanza, que alegria te gustará el fic *insert hearts* Ciao ciao~**_

 **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki:** _ **Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review, me alegro te gustase, no soy tran genial, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, procurare hacerlo más seguido! Saludos~  
Ciao ciao~**_

 **MKJess-23:** _ **Muchas gracias por leer y el review, que bonito es saber que este pequeño fic es tan querido n/w/n Saludos! Ciao ciao~**_

 **Freebum:** _ **Gracias por el review, me alegra te gustase el lemon, espero sigas el fic hasta el final. Ciao ciao~**_

 **Gabyakiko:** _ **Gracias por el review, me alegra leer eso, Saludos~ Ciao ciao~**_

 **Zryvanierick:** _ **Gracias por el review, me alegro muchisimo leerlo, que lindo es saber que a todos le gusto el lemon, y aunque lo queria todo animal y salvaje, no pude evitar poner algo fluffy por alli *amante de fluffy 4ever* Sobre la otra parte del comentario… pos no dire nada :9, es spoiler, pero descuida, pronto sabremos las verdaderas intenciones de Viktor kufufufu, me alegra ver a alguien tan atenta~ Sobre JJ, me dio mucha risa escribirlo, es que quería dar un enfasis con JJ, además, es divertido de escribir! Gracias por leer, saludos~ Ciao ciao~**_

 **Zahiel Hakala:** _ **me gusta tu nombre :9, gracias por el bonito es leer que este humilde fic es remomendaron, me hacen sonrojar n/u/n, me alegro que te gustara, realmente me haces sentir feliz. Sobre las entrelineas, pues no, no fue ninguna de ellas, pero seguro ya tienes una idea por allí. Ya quiero llegar a esas partes en mi fic n.n Lamento la tardanza ;w;  
Gracias por leer! Ciao ciao~**_

 **CoffeCreek:** _ **Creek 7u7r. Que alegria que te encante :´D Jajaja, so sweet, espero no te pongas así con esta actualizacion. Lamento la tardanza ;w;Jajaja, Alice-chan, causandole diabetes a la gente desde el 2013 :´D, es que amo el fluffy, y Viktor de príncipe me puede, es como un kink *inserte muchos corazones* Yurio es un personaje muy divertido también, aunque lo baso en mi oniichan, todos los gruñones los baso en él, lol. Salvaje y lindo, justo lo que quería *explota feliz* Conzco el sentimiento de un padre llegandote por la espalda a ver que haces en el celu, I hate that, que paso despues? Yuuri en celo its my true kink */p/*. El veneno de afrodita es algo aun importante, probablemente, y me moria de ganas en incluirlo en algun lugar, porque lo cree hace años pa´otro fic :´D T-tu escritora favorita?! Really?! *se emociono mucho por ello*, la verdad si me emociono leer mucho, no más por comentarios como este debere sacar fuerzas pa´seguir *inserte muchos corazones* Respondere todos tus review babe ;) (ok, nio me sale eso XD, pero me alagas mucho en verdad /) Lamento la tardanza ;m; Me asegurare de no tardar tanto las proximas veces :´D Gracias por leer y el review tan esplendido /u/ Saludos! Ciao ciao~**_

 **Crazyshipper96:** _ **Me alegra l**_ _ **e**_ _ **er que amas este humilde fic :´D, ya luego veremos más de Toshiya y Hiroko, seguramente. Sobre los juguetes, quería incluirlos, pero a falta de tiempo debí cortarlos, descuida, en el siguiente capitulo harán su brillante y vibrosa aparicion ;9 Yo ya me muero por llegar a esas partes! Sobre la mañana siguiente del celo, y sobre su vida de casados n/u/n**_ _ **Sobre la pista, pues especificamente no era esa, pero descuida, ya estoy trabajando en el POV de Viktor, es que ese weon dará mucho spoiler!m así que quiero avance la trama antes de que Vik no de su punto de vista uwu Lamento haber tardado tanto ;w; Espero te guste el cap! Gracias por el review!  
Ciao ciao~**_

 **Nira:** _ **Me emociona leer tu comentario, es un honor que a tantos les gustase el cap, me siento super feliz de saberlo u/w/u No tengoa palabras para describir cuanto me emociono tu review, fue tan como dunno, todo un honor leer. Es demasiado lindo saber que alguien piense que este fic tiene algo de magico, me esforzare para que sea así hasta el final! Yo no dejare mi obsesion por YOI, sobre videojuegos, ahora es el trabajo el que me quita el modo, pero descuida, este año mi proposito es continuar seguido este fic! Espero lo apoyes hasta el final /w/ Saludos!  
Ciao ciao~**_

 **Diva:** _ **Lamento mucho haber tardado mucho en continuar, pero descuida, pondre todo de mi parte para continuar lo más seguido posible! Espero te guste el cap :´D Gracias por el review~  
Ciao ciao~**_

 **Tatsu26: _Gracias por el review, Voy a seguir esforzandome con el fic, lamento tanto la tardanza u.u Pero ya esta un nuevo cap aquí y espero el siguiente este pronto también! ,e alegra saber lo que piensas de este humilde fic u/w/u Gracias a ti por leer! Ciao ciao~_**

 **Guest:** _ **Aqui esta la actulizacion, lamento la tardanza :´D Gracias por leer. Ciao ciao~**_

 **En verdad muchas gracias a todas y todos quienes siguen este fic, me alegra mucho y por ustedes pienso continuarlo hasta el final!**

 **Bueno, capitulo alocado, maybe, espero les gustase.**

 **Dudas? Comentarios? Criticas? Cualquier cosa es bien recibida uwu**

 **Este fic ya cumplio un año! Que cool espero terminemos pronto con él uwu**

 **Gracias por leer y apoyar!**

 **Lamento la tardanza!**

 **Pero gracias por seguir con él!**

 **Ciao ciao~**


End file.
